Crystal Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Set In an AU. Mc is a normal girl surrounded by a group of rich kids in a music club. She feels like she doesn't fit in as the girls bully her until one day Eisuke and the guys showed up as a boy band. What exactly will happen now with their appearance?
1. Meeting The Arrogant Jerk, Eisuke

The names Elli. I'm 21 yrs old. I attend a high-end college where all the rich kids go, though I myself am just a normal girl. I've always had an interest in music. My dream is to one day bring smiles to others through the power of my music. Though there is another reason why I am so passionate about music... One day, thanks to my friend, Joelle, I became part of a music club but that music club turned into a...band?! Thanks to the arrival of a boy band called 'Tres Spades'. I always believed I'd graduate from school and get a career in piano but now, with their arrival...everything has been shaken up. Why has Eisuke taken such an interest in me? All my life I've only ever been picked on, Joelle was the first friend I ever made but this newfound interest the guys from Tres Spades have in me... I hope to one day find out their motives.

"Ack, I'm going to be late!"

Picking up my bag I shoved a few things I would need Inside and ran out of my apartment. It was the weekend and I had accidentally slept in; though I did set my alarm but I slept through it. Today, like every weekend, I was to meet up with my friends at Kanata villa where we would play music together; something we did as a sort of hobby you could say.

Thanks to my friend, Joelle, I had been accepted into their music club at college. I didn't quite fancy the idea of going to something so ritzy as all the girls in the club were rich, glamorous girls; I was just a normal girl with a normal life, I didn't feel like I fit in with such high standards. But Joelle was set on having me accompany her even after I refused several times, 'Rich girls just don't take no for an answer.' I sighed and picked up my pace. I didn't want to be late.

I finally arrived at the mansion like building, it was huge and could almost be labeled as a castle. Kat's family owned the villa and allows us to use it in our club gatherings. No matter how many times I come here I still can't help but be in awe of the magnificent sight of the towering villa.

'Now's not the time to be staring, I need to get inside.' I shook my head, lowering my gaze and hurried inside.

I entered the villa and immediately heard someone speak, "Oh, you made it. I didn't think you were coming." My friend Joelle was the first to spot me, and started walking over to me.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally slept in." I said, bowing my head in apology. Joelle just waved her hand and told me to not worry about it. "Come on. The others are waiting." She said and we made our way over to the others, together. "Hello." I said to everyone and one of the girls looked up in my direction. 'Ohh...that glare. Kat doesn't look happy.' I cringed and she spoke, "You still persist on coming here? I thought you would have quit by now.' Kat said with a smug grin as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

'Ugh, so cruel...' I looked away with a frown.

I was expecting those words but they still hurt. I was about to speak up for myself but Joelle beat me to it, "Come on now, Kat. Don't be like that. Please be a little nicer to her." Joelle said and Kat just rolled her eyes in a disinterested manner. "Yeah, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her microphone. "Let's get started." Kat instructed and we did as she said. Joelle picked up her microphone as a backup singer and Stephanie was on the guitar with Yumi on bass guitar while Mandy was on drums and lastly I was on the piano.

I pulled out my music sheet, that I needed to perform on the piano, from my bag and we begun to play. A soft beat filled the room as we all did our best to stay in tune with one another. Kat had an amazing voice and gave it her all as she sung. Everything seemed to be going well until Kat shot her hand up in the air signaling for us to stop. She then turned around in my direction.

'Why is she looking at me? What now...' I breathed out a sigh preparing myself for whatever she was about to come at me with. She marched right up to me, placing her hands on her hips she towered over me, "What do you think you are doing?" She asked with a look of annoyance like I was some pest. "Huh? What do you mean?" I was utterly confused, I had no idea what was eating at her now. Kat slammed her hand on top of the piano and narrowed her eyes, "Do you really think that's how you play the piano?" She spat and I felt my stomach drop. "But... I'm trying my best."

"Your best? Haha, don't make me laugh." Raising her hand to her mouth, she laughed at me in a derisive manner. She looked around to the others in the room, "What do you all think? Is that really her best?" Kat asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Even I could play better than that. Honestly, she should just give up already." Stephanie callously said with a small smile. The rest of the girls put in their two cents. None of them being nice. I then look to Joelle who was yet to say anything. 'C'mon, Joelle. Help me here.' I looked at her pleadingly and she glanced at me for but a moment before she quickly looked away, saying nothing. 'Joelle...' I sadly lowered my gaze, I couldn't believe Joelle didn't have the guts to stand up to them for me.

It's true, I might not be as good as the other girls here. I never had the training they had, they are all so much more experienced and of course they would all pick on me. I'm a nobody compared to them.

'I'm never going to be as good as them...' I sighed. Kat finally stopped picking on me and went back to singing and we all started to play once more.

'Phew, that was tiring.' We finally finished for the day. After getting chewed out, the rest went by with no issues, I made sure to try even harder so I wouldn't be picked on again. I put all my notes together and stuffed them back into my bags and stood up. We were going to have a short tea break before heading home, though everyone would prefer it if I wasn't around and just went straight home, instead.

A table was set up in the back corner of the room which rested under a window. There was various cakes and dessert items placed on it. I ambled my way over to the table and reached out to grab a chocolate cookie when someone had snatched it away before I could get it. 'Huh...?' With wide eyes I looked up to the person next to me to see Stephanie with a smug grin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want it?" She asked, looking at the cookie and then took a bite out of it.

"No. That's alright." I said with my best smile and turned away, "Jerk." I muttered as I walked away.

I was standing by myself in the corner of the room away from everyone else, I didn't want to get in anyone's way. 'Sigh, why don't I fit in anywhere I go...?' I hanged my head dejectedly.

"Hey. Why you moping around here for?"

'Huh?" I looked up to see Joelle walking towards me with a look of concern.

"I'm okay." I replied curtly and Joelle sighed. "You know I don't believe you when you say that but I have an idea what is going on and...I'm sorry." She said, sounding apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. Joelle got the hint I wasn't in the mood to talk and went back to join the others.

Leaning my head back to the wall I scanned the room and noticed Yumi was missing, "Hmm, where could she be?" I looked all over but couldn't see her anywhere when suddenly the doors burst opened and Yumi emerged running into the room while shouting something.

"You won't believe what I just heard!" She shouted out and everyone told her to calm down and explain. "Well, you know how we use this wing of the villa for ourselves and there is the second wing that joins this one that no one is currently using?" Yumi said, her voice full of excitement she could hardly stay still. The girls nodded their heads and told her to get the point already.

"There is going to be five hot guys staying in the second wing! They are a newly formed band called 'Tres Spades'. They had just moved into the area and were looking around for somewhere to stay until they found this place. It was just what they needed to practice. They are still small and not widely known but they could hit it big and-" Yumi had kept rambling on so Kat quickly spoke to shut her up.

"I see. How interesting. They could be the next biggest thing and we will be the first to have the honor of seeing them." Kat grinned like she was planning something and focused on Yumi, "Where did you hear this from? Did they say when they would be arriving?" Yumi nodded her head and went on to say one of the people who worked within the villa notified her and said they'd be arriving within the week.

'So, there will be others staying here. I wonder what they are like.' I turned around to gaze out the window, thinking of what may lay ahead in the nearby future when the boy band would move in.

...

The week passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was now the weekend again and I was on my way to Kanata villa. 'So today's the day. I'll finally get to meet them.' Trying to picture what they would all be like only made me more excited to get to the villa.

'Yes, made it.' I opened up the door and entered the villa. I immediately heard unfamiliar voices mixed in with the girls. I raced further in and saw five handsome men standing among the girls as they introduced themselves. 'Wow, they are all smothering them' The girls looked at them dreamily, having completey surrounded them.

'Ugh, of course they would be all over them.' I rolled my eyes and kept my distance, deciding to just watch on. That seemed to work all well and good until one of them approached me with somewhat of a cocky smile. 'What the...why is he coming towards me?' He stopped right in front of me and eyed me from head to toe and I did the same.

'He looks so arrogant.' I furrowed my brow, looking uninterested in him.

"Heh, you are the only girl not talking to me. Why is that?" He asked, looking curious.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need my attention as well. They are all more than enough, sir." I smiled sarcastically and he looked slightly taken aback, "Hmm, you sure are a strange one. And call me Eisuke. Do not call me 'sir' again."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, ." I said and bowed my head while rolling my eyes when he couldn't see. When I lifted my head he had taken hold of my jaw and gazed hard into my eyes, "You did that on purpose. It's just 'Eisuke'. What about your name." He asked while still holding onto my jaw.

"Elli, Elli Dawn." I said and he let me go. I rubbed my jaw and looked at him with slight irritation. "I'm looking forward to seeing you more often. One day, you'll see how great I am, and will be all over me like the rest of your friends." He said and walked off, laughing.

"In your dreams. I'd never fall for a arrogant jerk like you. Hmmph." I huffed out in a whisper and folded my arms as I glared at him while he walked off. After that, the rest of the guys introduced themselves to me.

Little did I know that from this point on things were about to change and those changes would have a big impact on my life.


	2. Forming Crystal Love

I walked alongside Joelle as we made our way home when I accidentally let out a sigh which Joelle immediately jumped on.

"You sure you're okay? You didn't really talk much today..." Joelle asked, looking concerned, she turned her sad gaze to her feet. I took in a deep breath before speaking, "Yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Honest." I said with my best smile but I knew It wouldn't fool her.

"Mhmm...well I'm here to talk if you need me. Oh, here's my turn off. I'll see you later, okay." She waved at me and started to run down the quiet sidewalk and I called out to her with a 'see you later' and then headed off in the other direction down the street, alone, back to my apartment.

"Argh. What a tiring day." I ruffled my hair with my hands and threw myself on my bed. "They were all over those guys. They are so superficial with their fake smiles. I can't believe even Joelle got caught up in it all. It was like I wasn't even their..." I signed sadly, and sprawled out on the bed, with my arms spread apart at my sides as I stared at the ceiling.

I just laid there for awhile, thinking, going over everything that happened, when his words came to mind 'I'm looking forward to seeing you more often. One day, you'll see how great I am, and will be all over me like the rest of your friends.' I let out a small laugh at the thought, "Yeah right. That guy is way in over his head. Why is he even interested in someone like me? With looks like his he could get any girl he wanted, so why would he want to see me more?" I was puzzled and it only hurt my brain thinking about it so I decided to just forget it and not worry about it.

Surely things wouldn't change with them there. Of course the girls would act a little crazier but for the most part things should remain the same. Or so I thought.

...

"What?!" I had arrived at the villa for our club gathering when they had sprung something unbelievable on me, "Are you kidding me? You can't be serious... You really want to start an actual band instead of just playing music because we enjoy it?"

Kat smirked at my words and leaned in a little closer, "Yes, that's right. You better pick up your game or we'll have to replace you." She said with a look of disdain.

"Wait, you can't do that. You promised me you wouldn't." Joelle quickly spoke up in my defense but Kat had immediately told her to shut up and she sadly looked away.

Kat then focused her attention back on me, "Lucky for you, I have hired a music teacher to help us out. Though I don't know if it's even possible to help you." She smiled her usual smug grin and clapped her hands, at her command a slender figure emerged from the shadows.

'Wow, she's gorgeous and intelligent looking.' I was in awe of her beauty with her perfect curves and silky hair. She strode over to us with a book in hand, "Hello, my name is Lydia. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed her head and we also introduced ourselves.

"Lydia will be helping us all to take our music to the next level. Now we just need a band name." Kat said and everyone began to come up with names.

"How about The Black Pearl?" Joelle said and Kat raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh, that sounds like something out of a movie. Nah, we need something better. Something amazing."

"Rainbow Jewel?" Mandy said and Kat shook her head.

I was trying my best to think of names but was also scared that they would make fun of me if I tried. 'I'll never know unless I try. Well, here I go. "What about Crystal Love?" I said and everyone turned their eyes on me. I quickly looked away, waiting for them to make fun of it, but they remained silent until Yumi spoke up, "I actually like that name." She looked towards the others, "What do you girls think?" They all looked to be surprised and I was also waiting in suspense.

Everyone looked in favor of the name, everyone but Kat. She seemed to be deep in thought about it. I was slightly shaking as I waited for her approval when Joelle whispered in my ear, "I think she likes it but just doesn't know how to accept it because it came from you." I was astonished to hear that from Joelle, 'Does she really like it?' I narrowed my eyes and focused on Kat's face, she seemed to be struggling with her thoughts.

Finally, she decided to speak, "We'll use the name 'Crystal Love' but only because we can't think of something better at this time." Kat said and I smiled. Then she quickly added, "Don't let it go to your head, I never said it was good. It's just acceptable for now." She huffed, turning her gaze to Lydia she strode up to her and they walked off together to talk.

Joelle put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. She does like it but won't freely admit it." I was still in shock, I looked at Joelle and slowly nodded my head before looking in the direction Kat was standing while talking with Lydia.

'I can't believe they are going to use something I came up with...' I smiled to myself when Stephanie approached me, "I was surprised with your mental capacity you were actually the one to name the band. Sometimes you surprise me." She said and walked away. I didn't know if she was trying to compliment me or was just making fun of me. Either way, I didn't care. I was too happy they chose my idea for the band name, though the reason we are even starting a band is kind of stupid.

'I still can't believe it. Kat wants to try become a popular band just to show off to the guys in 'Tres Spades'. Why does she want their attention so much. ...No, not just her. All the girls seem to want their attention and I know they would do anything to get it.' I slumped my shoulders at the thought, "I better be careful. Who knows what they will do."

As I was lost in thought screams filled the air snapping me out of it. I looked up to see the girls surrounding the guys from 'Tres Spades.'

'What are they doing here?' I was a little confused by their sudden appearance but the girls didn't seem to mind as they drooled over them, even my friend, Joelle, was all over them. 'I always become invisible to everyone once they show up or are a topic of discussion...' I sighed, hanging my head, I began to walk to the window when I heard footsteps behind me.

'Huh...it better not be him again.' I turned around but was shocked to see it wasn't Eisuke but in fact Soryu and Ota who were coming towards me. I felt a little disappointed. 'Wait why do I feel like that. I don't even wanna see that arrogant smile again...'

"Hey, why are you walking off all by yourself?" Ota asked curiously. "Is something the matter? You look troubled." Soryu added and I slightly flinched in shock, 'Is it really showing on my face...? That's not good...' I quickly tried my best to smile otherwise they would keep hounding me with questions, "I just wanted to look outside. I'm perfectly fine." I assured them and turned away when I felt someone tug on my arm. "Huh?" I turned around and saw Ota had grabbed my hand, "Come with us. You can look outside some other time." He flashed me an angelic smile and pulled me along with him back to the rest of the group.

'Wait. No...I don't want to be near them.' I tried to shake loose but he only strengthened his grip, "What's wrong? Aren't they your friends, why don't you want to be near them?" He asked and I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

That's right, none of the guys knew I wasn't rich like the other the girls or them. They probably thought I was also of a high social status but that was far from the truth. I only wondered how they'd view me if they knew.

I didn't even want to be here but Joelle was the only friend I had and I didn't want to lose her. But I was worried that this idea of starting a band would cause a rift in our friendship and it would ultimately end with me being left all alone.

'I don't want that to happen.' I sighed when I felt a pain in my right cheek. "Wha?" Someone had grabbed hold of my cheek and was squeezing it. I looked up to see it was him, "Eisuke..." As soon as I acknowledged him he let go of my cheek, "Do you always talk to yourself? He asked with a sly grin. I was horrified. I didn't even realize I had being taking out loud, 'Oh no, what did he hear?! What did I say?!'

He must have seen the panic on my face as he continued to speak, "Haha, I was just kidding. I see you are a gullible one." He grinned as if he had just found a new plaything. 'Ugh. What a jerk.' I glared at him before folding my arms and turning away.

I could hear the girls around me murmuring to each other. They couldn't believe Eisuke was paying me attention; Kat was especially steamed. I didn't like all the looks they were giving me and quickly pointed out to Eisuke I had to go to the bathroom, though It wasn't true, I just needed to escape.

"I'll see you again soon." He said before walking back towards the others. I was surprised to hear him say those words, 'He wants to see me again... Why has he taken such an interest in me? Maybe one day I'll know.' With a small smile on my face I headed to the bathroom, slightly content with that thought.


	3. First Gig Blues

'Ugh, will he ever just shut up?'

My elbow rested on the table propping up my head as I twirled a pencil around my fingers with my other hand. I was currently in math class and the teacher just loved to talk and talk while half the class usually zoned out.

"And that's all for today. Class dismissed."

Everyone immediately shot up from their chairs and dashed out of the room. It was finally time for lunch break.

I had brought my own lunch with me today, I wanted to try something a little healthier. I scanned the break room for my friend, Joelle, so I could eat with her. 'Ah, there she is.' I spotted her eating in the centre of the room with her friends and strided over to them.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile and Joelle waved at me while I could feel the cold hard stares from the other girls at the table.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to break the rules already?" Kat scowled at me and I backed away a little.

'Rules...oh!' I completely forget today wasn't one of the days I was allowed to eat with Joelle. I was only allowed to eat with her twice a week though her friends rathered she'd just forget about me already.

"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out. I'll go find somewhere else." I bowed my head while I flashed Joelle a sad smile and at the same time saw her mouth the words 'I'm sorry.' I then plodded off to find somewhere else to eat; I could hear them talking about me as I went.

"Sigh... Alone again like always. I wonder if this is how it will always be. I-I just don't fit in anywhere..." A few tears threatened to fall as I sadly at my lunch. The food tasted bland, I felt too sick with my current life that I couldn't enjoy my meal.

...

School was finally over, Joelle had met up with me after school to apologize but I really wasn't interested to hear it. I quickly brushed her off and ran home leaving her behind.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered my apartment, I felt like screaming but I kept it in. My fists started to tremble as I clenched them tight I'm not sure if it was out of anger or pity for myself. I marched towards the piano that my family had gifted me when I moved out. It was nothing fancy but it suited my needs perfectly. I plopped myself onto the chair and began to play.

A edgy song began to fill the room, the music portrayed how I felt inside, 'Lost and broken'.

I had to keep up my practice constantly if I wanted to keep up with the girls in the club but even so I'm no where near their level. I give the piano my all but it's never enough.

"Ahh, why can't I do this right..." I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment and continued to play. 'No, I know why. My heart just isn't in it.' If I'm being honest with myself, I never wanted to succeed as a pianist. My heart lied elsewhere.

I took in a deep breath and started to sing along to the music. The truth is, I've always wanted to be a singer but when I was younger my parents always steered me away from it, saying I should try play the piano instead. I never quite understood why but they said it's because they love me and didn't want to see me get hurt and so they made me promise them I'd never sing in front of others. And from then on they made me practice piano all the time and hoped I could become something great through the power of my music.

'That will never happen... I just can't give it my all if my hearts not in it.' I closed my eyes and guided my fingers over the keys as I sang along. I stayed like that for awhile, singing out my feelings.

...

It was finally the weekend again and so I was on my way to Kanata villa. I was surprised to see an unfamiliar face when I arrived. Joelle had quickly come up to me when she noticed the confusion on my face, "That's our manager. Her name is Brenda. She will be helping us out hopefully help us make it big!" Grinning, Joelle took hold of my hand and pulled me up to the others.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I quickly bowed my head, "It's an honor to meet you, Brenda. My name is Elli Dawn." I glanced up to see Brenda walking towards me. She extended out her hand, "It's a pleasure to me you too, Elli." I took her hand and we shook hands.

"You better be on the top of your game. Brenda has already got a gig set for us tomorrow afternoon. I hope you are ready. I don't accept anything less than the best." Kat said, looking down on me, she didn't think highly of me and the look she gave me was almost like her telling me she knew I would be a failure.

"W-Wait?! You can't be serious. Tomorrow? That's too soon!" I cried out in a bit of a panic and the girls laughed. "If you think you can't do it you can just quit now." Stephanie said while she stood next to Kat, they both looked at me smugly with their cocky grins.

'Ooooh! Just wait. I'll show them!' I was infuriated by how little they thought of me. We had all picked up our necessary instruments and begun some rigorous training for tomorrow's gig. Guiding us through our training, Lydia taught us a few new tricks. She teached us for hours on end until we thought we'd pass out from exhaustion. I was giving it my all, I had to do my best. I had to show them I could do this. I wouldn't let them down.

I was brimming with determination but still my heart wasn't in it. I wasn't fully connecting with the music.

...

'Breeeeath. Breeeath...' I took in deep breaths but it didn't help much to calm my shaking nerves and rapidly beating heart. Any minute now I would be performing on stage. It's only a small gathering but that wasn't what scared me. I was worried if I stuffed up and the others would get angry and berate me. Tres Spades is in the audience too, so it makes it even worse because the girls won't accept anything but perfection.

Brenda was out on stage introducing us. 'No no no... I'm not ready...'

"Presenting the upcoming stars 'Crystal Love!" Brenda called out our name and we all gathered on stage going to our designated instruments.

'C'mon Elli. You can do this. I won't back down now!'

I shook my hands one last time and took a deep breath. It was time to start. A soft melody soon filled the air that slowly picked up pace. Next, Kat was up, she began to sing, her voice mixed in with the gentle beat.

I was concentrating fully on my piano, all my thoughts on the song. I couldn't stuff up now. All was going well, that was until I accidentally messed up on a key after one of my hands slipped from being sweaty due to my shaky nerves. It badly messed up everyone on stage and we had to take a quick break to reorganize ourselves.

"I can't believe you! I knew I should never have trusted you. You are useless. What a waste of space!" Kat let me have it. She was furious with my error.

"I-I'm sorry..." I bowed my head again and again and then I heard them start to laugh. Looking up I could see Stephanie and Yumi giving me the evil stare.

"Do you know how hard we worked on that?! Leave it up to the peasant to fail us. Why do we even allow you to hang around..." Stephanie sounded just as angry as Kat as she berated me, acting like she was some high and mighty queen.

"How could you... We don't need useless trash in our group. You better pull yourself together and finish the rest with no more failures!" Yumi added, and she walked off with Stephanie, while Mandy just stayed back looking disappointed with me.

"Come guys. Don't be so harsh on her. She really tried out there. Elli gave it her all, it's her first time doing this sorta thing. You might be putting a little bit too much pressure on her." Joelle pleaded with them but Kat stuck up her hand and shook her head, "She is only here because of you, Joelle. But don't think we will be easy on her just because you are her friend. I don't want anyone bringing down our group." Kat said, and turned to me with a snobbish grin, "If it happens again I will remove you from this group. Consider this a warning." She said and turned on her heel and got ready to go back out on stage.

I was left feeling overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do. At this rate...things won't go too well for me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Joelle speak up in a soft voice but I didn't reply, instead, I turned away to hide my face. A look of sadness flashed across her face but she didn't pursue the matter any further and left me alone. I stood there in silence, thinking about what had happened and what may happen in the future.

'What am I going to do... If I get kicked out they will probably restrict me from seeing Joelle anymore and she's...she is my only friend...' I felt something warm on my cheek and touched it with my hand, "I'm crying..." I shook my head, now wasn't the time to be crying. Collecting my thoughts together and putting them to the back of my mind, I, along with the others, went back on stage to finish our performance.

...

The rest finished without a hitch and the audience applauded our performance. I was glad it was over.

The girls were all talking about going out for drinks to celebrate their first performance but I was not invited.

"Sorry, but you nearly ruined the whole gig. We don't want a failure like you to celebrate with us." With a smirk on her face, Kat pushed me back and then proceeded to walk off with the other's, I was left in a daze as I watched them go. And once again I caught sight of an apologetic Joelle glancing at me while mouthing the words 'sorry.'

"Hah, that was tiring." My head hurt, so I decided I'd go get some fresh air where I could gather my thoughts, and went for a walk outside. My head was brimming with everything that had just happened, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Just one more time and that's it, huh?" I looked up to the sky with a bittersweet smile before heaving a sigh. I couldn't fail again. I just couldn't. But I knew as long as I couldn't give piano my all I would likely make an error again.

Hanging my head, I kicked a pebble on the ground and sent it flying.

"Woah, careful what you kick!"

'Huh?' I heard a familiar voice and raised my head, "What?! What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see Eisuke strolling up to me, he was the last person I expected to see.

"I'm trying not to get hit by flying rocks. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone and I looked away disinterested. I really wasn't in the mood for him and his arrogant self.

"Hey, don't look over there. I'm over here. Look at me." He said and I could hear his footsteps get closer.

'No... please, go away.' I really didn't want him to see me so down on myself.

"I'm sorry. I want to be alone." I said and was about to turn around to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, "Wait, is there something...troubling you?" His voice was different from his usual arrogant one, it had a hint of kindness.

'Is he concerned about me?' I turned my gaze towards him and could see he was genuinely worried about me.

"I'm okay. Really..." I said and smiled but it was so forced my face slightly shook.

"Come with me." He said while still holding my wrist and begun to pull me along with him.

"Waaait! Where are you taking me?" I asked but he didn't reply and just kept walking. At some point his hand slid down my wrist and we were now holding hands. I could feel his warmth emanating from his palm and it made me feel giddy. I had never held a guys hand before. 'It feels...nice.' His hands were so smooth and soft I almost wondered if he used moisturizer. 'Wait, I shouldn't think that and definitely better not ask.' I slightly grinned to myself at the thought. I couldn't stop thinking about the hand that held mine, it made me feel warm inside.

...

"Hey, why are you so red?"

"Ack!" Eisuke was looking hard at my face, I must have zoned out.

'Oh no, why did I go and make a fool of myself.' My cheeks went even redder and I turned away so he couldn't see even though I knew it was pointless.

"We are here." He said and I looked up to see we were at the villa.

"What? Wait, you are taking me to see all the guys with you?" I asked a little surprised. I could feel my heartbeat get faster, faster than even before the performance.

"Every time we visit you girls, you are standing off by yourself. Not to mention they are all over us like magnets. We've all taken an interest in you. You aren't like the others. This way we can spend time with you without anyone else to bother us." He finished talking and opened up the door.

I was left speechless. 'They really have

taken an interest...In me?' I was so surprised by those words but also touched, someone has actually noticed me. At school I'm a nobody or just that girl that everyone likes to pick on or won't even bother with me.

But these guys, they are actually taking the effort to get to know me. It warmed my heart I thought I might cry from their act of kindness but I couldn't cry now, not in front of them. 'Oh, what about Kat and the others... They might not be too happy if they find out I'm hanging out with the guys of 'Tres Spades' and that they like me. They might pick on me even more and make things harder...' Now wasn't the time to be thinking that, though.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I was going to enjoy my time with the guys, and worry about everything that comes later. After all, It's not every day this happens to me.

"Hey, are you coming?" Eisuke asked while still holding the door opened, giving me a whimsical smile.

"Oh! Yes! Coming." I hurried inside with him. I only wondered where life would take me from here.


	4. A Different Side To Eisuke

I followed Eisuke into his groups side of the villa and he led me to the room where they practiced. My eyes wandered around the room and I spotted the guys lazing about in a far off corner on some couches, chatting away with one another.

Eisuke called out to them and they turned our way.

'Ah, they are looking at me.'

I felt nervous and went to hide behind Eisuke but he immediately moved and pushed my along with him over to the others. Baba was the first to stand up to greet me.

"Hello, lovely lady. It's a pleasure to finally get the chance to talk with you." He said with a smile and took my hand in his bringing it up to his lips.

'Huh? Woah, he just kissed my hand.'

I felt incredibly shy from his sudden kiss but he does seem like the kind of guy who's popular with the ladies and I can see why.

'He's such a smooth talker.'

Next it was Ota who came up to me.

"Come on, Baba. You are going to scare her off." Ota chided Baba who just grinned.

I was too nervous to talk with everyone's gazes on me. I felt like I was suffocating under their intense stares when Eisuke pinched my cheek.

"Hey, that hurts. Let go!" I furrowed my brow looking annoyed at him and he burst out laughing.

"So you can still talk. I thought you might of got a sudden case of laryngitis or something." He chuckled as if it was all a form of entertainment to him.

'Jerk...!'

I swatted his hand off my cheek and turned away when I noticed everyone in the room was trying to hold back their laughter from the exchange they just witnessed.

"Stop staring!" I huffed in a slightly louder tone than normal. My frustration coming through.

"Guys, let's stop teasing her now. She might really run away." Baba spoke up and everyone quieted down.

'Thank goodness. These guys sure know how to embarrass a girl. I guess that's expected though. After all, I'm the only girl here surrounded by five hot guys.'

"We've all been wondering about this for awhile now but..." Ota had suddenly started to speak. I held my breath as I waited to hear what he had to say. "You really are different from the rest. Why is that?" He asked and I noticed they were all looking at me curiously. I had been backed into a corner. I didn't know how i was going to get out of this.

'Should i tell them? What if they want nothing to do with me after finding out some normal girl...' I looked away and sighed. Clenching my fists tightly I turned my gaze back on them, having made up my mind.

"I'm different to those girls because I'm not rich or popular like them. I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. I'm only here because one of those girls happens to be my friend and she wanted me to join her." I spoke with determination to get my point across.

'There i said it.'

I decided i didn't want to keep it hidden. It was likely to come out one way or another so it was best i got it out now. Silence filled the room as the guys seemed to be deep in thought over my words. I focused my attention to my feet, feeling somewhat sad.

'They won't accept me...'

I felt my heart sink in my chest when someone clasped me on the shoulder the sudden weight me gasp and I looked up to see Eisuke looking at me with gentle eyes. Seeing him look different from usual I found myself lost in his eyes for a moment.

'He really is handsome.'

I must have been staring a bit too long as I felt him flick my forehead.

'Owww... I guess i deserved that. I shouldn't have stared at him like some crazy fangirl.'

Suddenly, I noticed they had me surrounded, everyone was looking kindly at me.

"I knew it." Soryu muttered.

"Elli, you are welcomed here any time." Baba smiled.

"Yeah, feel free to hang out with us." Ota added.

"T-Thank you..."

I was overcome by the kindness everyone was showing me. I thought i might burst out in tears.

'They actually accept me for who I am... I don't have to be someone I'm not.' I give everyone a big warm smile and thank them all within my heart. Thankful for their kindness.

...

I'm sitting on the couch with them as we all chat away. I get along with them all surprisingly well though Eisuke is sitting so close to me and won't let anyone else get near.

'What's his problem...' I roll my eyes as I look at him.

"You were really good earlier." Baba said and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. I think you did an excellent job." The usually quiet Soryu added.

I was shocked to hear them start commending me on the performance earlier after I stuffed up.

"R-Really? I stuffed up though..." I sighed, remembering my mistakes. I tugged at my clothes, feeling terrible.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. And from those mistakes we learn and grow." Eisuke said trying to cheer me up and everyone nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"But... Kat said she would throw me out of the band if I did it again." I said, with downcast eyes, my tone was full of uneasiness, I didn't know what to do and then a sudden bang startled me. I jumped at the sound and looked to see that Eisuke had hit the table with his fist, he was looking quite angry.

"Are you serious? That's crazy. Just because she's rich she thinks she can boss you around as much as she likes. Don't just let her walk all over you!" Eisuke exclaimed. I flinched at the sound of his voice. I had never heard him get so angry before.

'I've never seen this side of him before.'

Eisuke was still in a rage after learning how I get treated and I placed a hand on my shoulder while calmly speaking his name.

"Eisuke..." My voice seemed to snap him out of it and he looked me in the eyes. I could see he was apologetic for how he just acted but they still showed his uncertainty.

'I can't believe he is getting so upset over me. He hardly even knows me...'

I just couldn't figure him out. There is so many different sides to him but what one was the real Eisuke?

That was something I couldn't answer right away. I couldn't stand the guy, yet at the same time I found myself wanting to spend more time with him; I wanted to know him better.

'Maybe, one day, I'll see who you really are.'


	5. Meeting Ariana

I remained chatting with them for a while longer when I noticed approaching footsteps.

'Huh. Who is coming?'

I turned in the direction they were coming from and just then the last person I'd hope to see entered the room.

"Ack." I gasped and jumped off my seat.

'What is Kat doing here?!'

Luckily, she hadn't seen me yet, as she stopped at the entrance talking with one of the Villa's servants.

I was frantic, I had to get away. She wasn't allowed to see me here. The guys seemed to catch on to my distress and Eisuke grabbed my hand, "Follow me." He whispered, and quickly led me away, while the others stood up and approached Kat as if to shield me from sight.

Eisuke stood in front of a door that connected to the room, "You can hide in here for now." He said and opened the door.

"What's in here?" I asked curiously and he immediately shushed me and shoved me inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hmmph. He didn't have to be so rough." I huffed and walked further in.

'What...'

The room I was in was a complete mess. With empty wrappers and drinks cans strewn about. You could hardly tell there was a table and couch underneath.

"This must be where they relax I guess. Though how one relaxes in this mess..."

'They are like animals, sheesh.'

I then noticed more rooms in the back and saw each one had a name on it.

"This must be where they sleep." I looked at the nameplates on the doors.

I turned my attention back on the mess on the room and sighed in disbelief.

"Someone needs to clean this up." I looked for something I could put the garbage in, "Hmm. ...Perfect." I grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen area and started to clean up the mess when I heard the door start to open.

"Wha? Who's coming in?" I felt my body tense up as I began to panic. I ran to hide behind one of the couches and watched on as someone entered the vicinity.

"Again with the mess? They never change."

'Huh. Who's that?"

I saw a tall slender woman standing just a short distance away from me shaking her head at the garbage filled room.

I felt relieved it wasn't someone else coming in the room, still I had no idea who this was. She had started to march down the hallway when I accidentally stood on something making a loud crunching sound.

'Oh no.' I tried to remain out of sight but it was too late. She had seen me.

"Who's there?" She called out and headed in my direction. I quickly stood up from my hiding spot and bowed my head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to spy on you." I said and she laughed.

"I never thought you were trying to spy. Though if you were trying to hide from someone you might have wanted to find a better spot." She grinned pointing at my clothes.

I looked down and gasped, "Ack." I quickly tried to brush off all the trash that my clothes had picked up. "S-Sorry." I smiled nervously and she leaned towards me as if to get a better look.

"You...you are Elli, correct?" She asked and I was momentarily surprised she knew my name before nodding my head, "That's right."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ariana, 'Tres Spades' manager." She smiled holding out her hand to me.

'Wait. I remember now.' I recalled seeing her a couple times in the past but this was the first time getting to talk to her.

I shook her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I see you don't get along well with the girls. That's a shame." She casually remarked and I was slightly taken aback.

'Is it that obvious? It must be...' I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah...they don't like me." I responded solemnly.

"Sorry if I'm sticking my nose where it shouldn't be, but why do you put up with that kind of treatment?" She asked somewhat seriously.

"Because one of those girls is the only friend I have. The school I go to is full of rich kids but it's a great place to learn at. You can only get in if you have the money or you are exceptionally gifted." I answered and my shoulders slumped. Ariana laughed as if it was humorous to her.

"Why look so sad? You just said only two kinds of people can get into that school. You aren't rich, correct?" I nodded my head to her question, I had no idea what she was getting at with this. "Then you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's their fault they don't see your potential." She clasped a hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly at me.

"My...potential?" I muttered trying to understand what she's talking about.

"Of course. You must be special to be in that school. Though the rich kids might have their heads stuck up in the clouds and too self-absorbed to notice. Just keep doing your best and don't let anyone change who you are. Be yourself and I'm sure you will find happiness." She smiled, trying to encourage me with her words.

I felt a warmth in my heart from her words. It was the first time anybody had ever told me that. Usually I'd be told I'm a waste of space but to hear I'm special. ...Those words meant a lot to me.

'I'm special. ...me.' A look of relief floated across my face, and I smiled happily at her. She doesn't realize just how much those words lifted the painful weight in my heart.

'Even though I might be bullied at school there really was people who cared about me...'

"Well, I must be going now. I need to get through this paperwork." She said raising her hand that held a large folder. She grinned at me and vanished down the long hallway.

Filled with a gentle glow after that uplifting conversation i returned to cleaning the trash in the room.

"Phew. Finally." I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked proud at my work. The room was now spotless though I was sure it'd be messy again in no time. I giggled a little at the thought.

Suddenly the door opened again and i quickly spun around to see It was Eisuke standing before me. He looked around the room and was surprised to see it clean.

"Did you clean it?" He asked, still checking the surroundings.

"That's right." I said placing my hands on my hips looking proud.

"Heh, look at you. Being happy just because you cleaned. If that excites you so much how about I hire you to be my maid?" He said with a sly grin as he slowly got closer to me.

"No thanks. This was a one time thing. Sorry, but, I don't work for animals." I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke teasingly.

"Animals? Is that what you think of me..." He breathed and a devilish smirk crossed his face. He stood just centimeters away from me when he took hold of my chin.

"Hey, let go!" I tried to remove his hand but he wouldn't budge. "I should really punish you for calling me something so disgraceful but I'll let it slide this time. Consider this a warning, I might not be so tolerant next time." He said, his piercing eyes gazed right into mine, I was unable to look away.

"O-Okay." I frantically nodded my head that i understood. I just wanted him to let me go.

'My heart is going to leap out of my chest if he doesn't back off!' I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and my face was burning up.

Suddenly, he started to laugh and let me go. I was dumbstruck by what was so funny.

"You really are fun to tease. That look on your face is priceless." He continued to laugh and i began to pout, "You are so mean. Stop messing with me." I exclaimed, folding my arms and looked away.

"Sorry. No can do. I can't help it you are so cute, it just makes me want to tease you." He said, a mischievous look on his face.

'What, me...cute?' I was speechless. I can't believe he called me cute. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face was even hotter than before. 'How exactly do you see me. I wonder...' I glanced at his face, he was still grinning after having teased me and I could feel a happy feeling bubbling within.

'Hehe, he can be cute himself when he laughs.' I thought and looked away to hide the smile on my face.

"Oh." I saw the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting late. "I better go now. Thank you for everything." I bowed my head. I was so grateful I bumped into him earlier. I felt more at ease now than what I would have been if i went home and was left to wallow in my misery and mistakes. I felt like as long as I had them- Eisuke around things would be okay no matter what i faced in the future.

I started to walk out of the room when Eisuke grabbed hold of my arm.

"Wait."

"Huh?" I spun around to meet his gaze and saw a longing in his eyes.

'What's going on...?'

His expression quickly changed back to his usual sarcastic teasing self and he began to speak, "You are welcome to visit anytime. I'm always ready to mess with you." He smirked and I furrowed my brows.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed but for some reason I didn't mind him holding onto my arm this time. It was almost as if I liked it. If I'd miss his touch when I left.

'No, no. He's a jerk! Yet... what is wrong with me.' I remained standing there frozen to the spot locked in by his intense gaze. I waited for him to let go. He must have realized what he was doing as he suddenly left go in a hurry and turned away.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled, raising his hand in the air with a little shake and then proceeded to walk off towards his room never showing his face, though i could have sworn his ears were redder than usual. He stopped at his room and said one last thing, "Thanks for cleaning." Before disappearing into his room.

A smile lit up my face. At that moment I was truly happy.

'He even thanked me...' A warmth filled my heart. After visiting the guys that day I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with him, with Eisuke.


	6. Joelle's Invitation

I had just finished class for the day and was walking home with Joelle; It was the one thing I could do with her everyday.

We walked along the quiet sidewalk in silence until Joelle decided to speak.

"Hey, Elli."

"Mm?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked right at me, "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Huh." I looked surprised by her sudden invitation.

'That totally come out of nowhere.'

She patiently waited for an answer.

"Okay. I'd love to go. I was just a little surprised. Besides seeing you at school and band practice we don't really do much together." I casually said and Joelle's expression darkened, "Sorry about that..." She mumbled.

With that decided we changed directions and began heading to a nearby restaurant Joelle knew of.

"Hey, Elli?" Joelle suddenly addressed me while we walked. I glanced at her to show I was listening.

Her eyes wandered around for a split second as she took in a deep breath before speaking, "I know what i am about to ask might be absurd but..." Joelle paused briefly, choosing her next words carefully.

'What is it...?'

"Could you please not hate Kat. I know she treats you terribly but she wasn't always like that." She said with a sigh.

'Huh. What is she trying say?'

My face turned to one of astonishment from her words, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Joelle's shoulders slumped, she looked to be struggling, "I've never told you this but, I have known Kat since we were children." 'Wait... they grew up together?! Then does that mean...'

"Did something happen to Kat in the past?" I asked, feeling even more curious than before.

Joelle turned to look at me with a pained expression, "Sort of. But she doesn't want anyone to know about it, so, I'm afraid i can't tell you."

'I see... Joelle is a good friend. It makes sense now why she is always by Kat's side. It must be hard on Joelle having seen her change so much and trying to keep peace between us. It's like she's stuck in the middle...'

"So please, I know it's not easy. Kat really was once a nice, sweet girl. I don't like seeing her suffer but i don't like seeing you get hurt either... it's tough." She looked like she was in pain when she spoke, like it was difficult for her to get her words out.

I was confused, I wasn't sure how to respond in this situation.

'I don't know if i can just accept Kat pushing me around. Controlling my life... just because she had a horrible past doesn't mean she can just go and hurt others. It's not fair on anyone... I've already been hurt enough as it is, I really don't want to just accept what she throws at me...' I inwardly sighed and looked towards Joelle. She was looking at me with mixed emotions.

'Ah, why must she look at me like that. Joelle is the only one who has ever accepted me and tried to befriend me even when Kat was against it. I wonder what things would be like If Kat wasn't in the picture. Maybe we could hang out more?' A bittersweet smile crept over my lips at the thought.

Thinking it over i bowed my head just a little before speaking,"I'll try. That's all i can do. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry... Hey do you remember how we met?" Joelle asked trying to lighten the mood up a little.

I nod my head, "Mm, It was nearly three years ago now. I had just turned nineteen, It was my first day of college after I moved here." I said as I thought back to the past.

"Yeah and I remember you were so nervous but no one wanted to talk to you. Everyone just gave you the cold shoulder..."

"Yeah... I guess that's expected when everyone is pretty much a snobby, rich kid." I replied with a laugh but stopped when I realized what I said, 'Oh wait.'

"Except you of course." I quickly corrected myself.

"Haha, don't worry about it. You aren't wrong. That college is usually one only people with enough money get into but then you arrived, you didn't have any money. You got in with pure skills and talent. It was not everyday we saw someone like you." Joelle said.

"Mm... I really was nervous when i arrived. I didn't quite know what i was getting myself into." I said.

'Truth is, I was expecting to be treated as an outcast. It was how i was treated at my last school and they were all normal kids. It seemed no one liked i was better than them... 'A geek' Is what they always called me.'

Thinking back on the past hurt, just because I was different people couldn't accept it. And it's exactly the same now... things just never change. Doesn't anyone understand how painful it is to be walked over, taken advantage of and be tossed aside, completely forgotten?!

I've been used many times in the past because of my carefree nature or maybe it was because i just wanted to be accepted and treated like a human being but of course everything always went sour. I'm not as willing like i was in the past. I have to keep on guard otherwise I'll just keep getting hurt...Well that's what I'd like to do but that doesn't always work. Maybe I'm just too nice or maybe I'm just naive...

"Hey, Elli?"

'What?!' I was suddenly brought back to reality when Joelle called my name, she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh good, you are back." She smiled, "You know, I still can't believe you tripped and spilt your lunch over Kat that time. Boy was she furious." Joelle laughed as she talked about the past. "But thanks to that I got the chance to speak to you, though Kat was visibly annoyed I befriended the girl who threw their lunch on her."

"Haha, yeah. I never thought It would lead to us being friends either. I thought I'd go through college all alone." I said with a little laugh but Joelle remained silent, a sadness flickered in her eyes, 'I shouldn't have said that...'

"I'm glad i met you." I said quickly trying to lighten the mood, "I was surprised to find out you have an interest in music and even more so when you invited me to join the music club. Though i didn't quite like the idea at first. I guess my love for music and wanting to spend time with you helped me get use to it." I said.

"Yeah, you were pretty against it at first but I'm glad you accepted. I never expected we'd actually form a band. That was completely out of the blue." Joelle said.

"It did come as a shock. It did add more pressure though. I thought we'd just play together and once we graduated from college go our separate ways but I'm not sure what to expect anymore. Though It was a pleasant surprise when the guys showed up. I never imagined we'd have a boyband staying at the villa." I said thinking about the guys in 'Tres Spades.' One guy in particular played in my mind.

'Eisuke... why does he pay me so much attention?'

As I was thinking that the restaurant we were to be eating at came into view.

...

We stepped inside and were showed to our seats. I looked around my surroundings, everything looked so expensive. Plush carpet, potted plants and many paintings decorated the wall. Even the tablecloths looked to be made of pure white silk. I couldn't believe i was eating somewhere so fancy.

'It sure has the atmosphere of a high-end restaurant. I never even knew it existed.' I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in my school clothes and totally unkempt, 'How embarrassing.' I peeked over at Joelle, she also just come from school but, unlike me, she still looked neat and well dressed.

I picked up the menu from the table and carefully browsed through it when I glanced over the prices, "Ah!" I gasped and Joelle immediately jumped and asked what was wrong.

"I can't afford any of this. You'd need to be loaded to eat here." I said and quickly closed the menu like i was too afraid to look at for another second.

Joelle began to laugh at my reaction, "Don't worry. I will pay for everything. Choose whatever you like." She said and continued looking through her menu.

"I can't have you-" I tried to refuse but she quickly cut me off, "I said don't worry. Just pick something." She said not taking her eyes off the menu. With no room to talk back I focused my eyes on my menu.

'Hmm, what do i feel like eating?' As i was deciding I heard approaching footsteps.

'Is the waiter already coming? But I'm not ready yet...' I looked up to tell the waiter to give me more time but was shocked by who i saw, "Eisuke?!"

'What's he doing here? And everyone else is here too.'

"I never thought I'd see you eating here. What a coincidence." Eisuke said looking smug.

'Is he trying to start something?!' I then remembered how i looked and inwardly panicked, 'Oh no, I'm such a mess... I really don't fit in here...' I wanted to flee from the restaurant but then I changed my mind, 'Ah, stuff it. It shouldn't matter how i look. I'm still me no matter how I'm dressed. Nothing will change that. No use getting worked up over it. I'll just enjoy myself.'

"What are you doing here?" I asked and eisuke focused his gaze on me, "Eating here of course. What else is there to do at a restaurant?" He answered like the question i just asked was stupid, which it probably was.

"Hey guys." Joelle said with a smile, putting her menu down.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? Come eat with us." Eisuke said, it was like it wasn't even a question but he was practically demanding we ate with them.

"We haven't but-" I couldn't finish off my sentence as Eisuke cut in, "Great. C'mon then." He said and they started to walk off. Just as Eisuke passed me, he looked me straight in the eye, it was like he was telling me I couldn't refuse him. Joelle didn't seem to mind at all. They notified the staff and we got a table to seat us all, and that's how I ended up having dinner with the guys from 'Tres Spades.'


	7. Drunken Horror

A waiter had finally come to our table and everyone had began to order their meals. It was a hard decision but I finally decided on what i wanted.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked, standing besides my side of the table.

"I'll have the chicken dumplings." I said when someone else spoke at the exact same time as I did.

'Huh?' I was stunned to see it was Eisuke who had ordered the same thing as me.

The waiter took our orders and walked away with a grin on his face.

"I see, so you don't have bad taste after all." Eisuke said, not looking the slightest bit shocked we spoke in perfect sync.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me." I huffed, avoiding eye contact with him.

'He's always ready to pick on me. But for some reason, I didn't really mind.'

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he had that same smug look he always has. But I knew he could also be kind under all that arrogance.

Before long our meals were brought out and we were all enjoying the food.

I took a bite of my dish and the nice rich flavor filled my mouth, "Wow, this is really good." I said out loud without even thinking. The food just tasted so good.

"Heh, you really love your food. Only you would get so vocal over how good something tasted." Eisuke teased, looking amused from my reaction.

I suddenly felt shy after my sudden outburst, "W-Well, of course. Food is made for eating and I'm going to enjoy every bit of it." I said and lowered my gaze to my meal, too shy to show my face. I ate the rest of my meal in silence.

'Whew, that was really good. Damn rich people getting to eat like this all the time.'

"Your expressions sure change a lot. I don't know of anyone whose expressions change as much as you when they eat." Eisuke said with a smirk being his usual cocky self.

I was shocked by his sudden comment, 'Was he watching me eat the whole time?! Who does that... That's just embarrassing.'

I decided to just ignore his words and glanced over at the guys seated at the table. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves as they talked amongst one another, even Joelle was in on their conversation. And here I was seated next to 'The King Of Jerks.' I sighed.

'He practically forced himself to sit next to me.' A thought suddenly crossed my mind, 'He didn't just sit next to me because he wanted to watch me eat did he?!' I shook my head at the thought, 'Of course not. That'd just be creepy. He probably just wanted to tease me like usual.'

It was now time for dessert, I had the menu in my hands but just couldn't decide. 'Everything just looks sooo good. How am i meant to decide, this is much harder than what ordering dinner was. I can't just pick one.' I inwardly cursed my sweet tooth. I just wanted to try everything on the menu.

Joelle leant over when she saw me struggling, "Can't decide?" She whispered and i nodded my head, then suddenly i heard laughter besides me. I turned my head to see Eisuke with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't know picking dessert could be so stressful. Your face...it's like you are torn choosing between the two loves of your .

life. He said with a laugh, his shoulders were even shaking.

'It's not funny!'

"Hey, this is serious business. Picking out a dessert is tough. Everything looks so tempting..." I said with a pout as i surveyed the menu.

"If it's that bad just come again and try something else." He said.

"I can't... I can't afford this. Joelle is paying." I said with a frown.

"That's all you're worried about? Then I'll take you again in the future. So just pick something." He said and turned back to his menu.

'What did he just say?' I was surprised by his unexpected words and turned to see a look of disbelief on Joelle's face. I shrugged my shoulders like i didn't understand either and then immediately focused on my menu, using it to hide my red cheeks.

'Was he trying to be nice to me? Maybe he really does have the ability to be thoughtful every once in awhile in a very roundabout way.' I smiled at the thought and my heart grew warm.

...

I had finally decided on a dessert and now everyone was sitting at the table amicably chatting away. Time slowly passed as I enjoyed myself when Joelle suddenly stood up from the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Joelle looked to be in a bit of a panic.

"I just realized what time it was. I need to get going. I promised my parents I'd help with some stuff at home tonight." Joelle said, getting ready to leave.

"I'll come with you." I said and started to get up but Joelle shook her head and said it was okay.

"Stay here and enjoy yourself awhile longer." She said with a smile.

"But-"

"Just stay. Alright, I'll be going now." I slumped back into my chair as she said her goodbyes and left.

Now i was left with just the guys. It wasn't so bad when Joelle was here but now I felt awkward or maybe I was just really shy knowing i was the only girl sitting at a table with five handsome men.

I tried to keep calm when Baba spoke up, "Why don't we have some drinks." All the guys nodded in agreement. Eisuke faced me waiting for a reply, 'Alcohol...I'm not much of a drinker. But, if they are all drinking i don't want to be the odd one out. A little couldn't hurt...right?'

"I'll have some." I nodded my head and they ordered some drinks. Before long we were brought several wine bottles along with glasses.

"Here you go." Eisuke poured me a glass.

"Thanks." I brought the glass to my lips, just the smell sent my head spinning. I took a sip and immediately felt it go through my body. I felt warm all over.

I was still reeling from the alcohol when one of the guys asked me a question,"Hey, Elli. What made you take up piano?" I looked up to see it was Ota who was asking.

"Oh, um." I was trying to think but the alcohol really wasn't agreeing with me, "I always had a love for music. I guess piano stood out most to me and my mother always played the piano for me too."

'Though my true passion lied in singing, I couldn't say that...'

"It must be nice to have a family who loves you." Soryu said.

"Yeah." I nodded. Everyone returned to their drinks. As soon as I finished my glass one of the guys would pour me another and before long i could feel my senses start to guy. My head was all hazy.

'Woah, everything is spinning.' Seeing the world spinning before me i couldn't help but laugh. I lost it in a fit of giggles.

"Elli? Are you drunk?" Eisuke asked in surprise.

"Pfft, no. Why do you think that?" I denied being drunk but couldn't stop giggling. I then turned to look at Soryu, "Hey, Soryu, has anyone ever told you that you'd look really sexy if you just let your hair loose every once in awhile, instead of always styling it back like that?" I said, speaking what i really thought. Thanks to the alcohol, i was saying things I'd normally never say.

"And you Mamoru, you should try brushing your hair, maybe you and Soryu could exchange fashion tips." I laughed and the both of them were speechless. I then turned to Baba.

"Oh she's looking at me. Am I going to get a fashion tip as well?" He asked jokingly.

"You know, you come off to me as a real playboy. You'd probably hit on any woman within 10 feet of you." I said and Baba gasped, "Ohh, that hurt. A blow straight to my fragile heart." He acted like it really hurt though he was only playing around.

"She's probably right about that." Ota muttered and everyone agreed.

"Hey!" Baba cried out and started to pout.

"Oh gosh. Is she going to say something about me too?!" Ota said, he sounded almost scared at what I was going to say.

"You have a really nice smile, you know. But sometimes i wonder if it's genuine or is it just for show. You really should try to smile from the heart more." I said and Ota was left speeches as if i saw right through him.

And finally, i turned towards Eisuke, everyone anxiously waited to hear what i would tell him, it was like they were waiting for the climax in a popular tv show.

I looked at him for a moment, a big grin crossed my face. It only made him get more impatient as Eisuke started to fidget in his seat, "Just spit it out already. What are you going to tell me? It better not be fashion tips. No way In hell am i listening to that." He said glancing over to Soryu and Mamoru who still looked to be in disbelief from what i said.

"You have a cute smile. Not your arrogant, smug one. But your kind, genuine smile. I like it." I said and Eisuke froze on his seat. I could the guys staring to snicker around the table.

"Cute... I'm a guy. I don't want to be cute..." Eisuke's shoulders slumped as he sighed. Seeing the guys laughing at him, he immediately shot a glare at them all and they quickly stopped but the smiles were still present on their faces.

"Why couldn't it have been fashion tips?!" Eisuke said in a slightly raised tone. "Meh, whatever. I think it's time to leave." Eisuke said and started to stand up.

'Oh, are we leaving?' I tried to follow suit and moved to stand but as soon as i did my world started to spin once more and my legs grew weak beneath me.

'Woah, my head.' I reached out a hand to my head as my conscience started to fade.

"Elli!" I heard someone shout my name before everything went dark.

...

'Ugh...where am i?' I felt myself moving but my feet weren't on the ground. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and was shocked by what i saw.

"You finally awake? You really got yourself smashed." I saw Eisuke looking down at me.

'He's carrying me...' My head still felt heavy, i was surprised to see it was Eisuke carrying me in his arms. 'I must be heavy! I can't have him carry me. Knowing him he'll tease me later...' I started to try wriggle free but he tightened his hold on me.

"What do you think you are doing? I can't let you go. You won't even be able to walk. Just stay still and let me hold you." He said sounding a little upset.

'He's probably right, I wouldn't be able to walk. He didn't have to get so upset about it though...' I rested back in his arms and closed my eyes, I didn't want him to see my face so I buried my head against his chest.

"You really are a troublesome girl. You say the most unexpected things. I have to stay on my toes around you." Eisuke started to mutter to himself, I could hardly make out what he was saying as my conscience started to fade in and out.

'His heartbeat is so soothing... and he smells...so nice. I feel so safe in his strong, warm arms.' Completely relaxed in his hold i quickly drifted off once more.

"Heh, you call me cute when really the cute one is sleeping in my arms." He said, turning his gaze to the night sky.

...

'Owww, my head.' It was the next morning, I was awoken by the sunlight filtering in through my window.

'I had the weirdest dream.' I recalled how Eisuke was carrying and smiled at what I imagined was all a dream.

I let out a big yawn and went to sit up in bed when I noticed something was gripping my hand. I turned to see what it was and nearly screamed.

'What's he doing here?!' I was shocked beyond belief seeing Eisuke passed out besides my bed. His body was on the floor with his head resting on my bed while he held onto my hand.

'Wait, that wasn't a dream. It really happened!' I immediately remembered how drunk I got and then he carried me home, but how... 'How did he get here? Why is he holding my hand? Why...' So many questions swirled around my head with no answers.

I looked back at Eisuke, whom was still holding my hand. I made no attempt to let go. I leaned in to get a closer look and had to catch my breath from the view, 'Hot damn. I've never really paid attention before but he is awfully sexy. His face should be illegal.' He was cute when he smiled but seeing his innocent sleeping face made my heart skip a beat, 'How can he look so adorable yet so sexy at the same time? Man, no fair.'

As I studied his innocent face I reached out my free hand towards him when suddenly his head snapped up and he caught my hand with his own.

"Ah!" I cried out in surprise.

"Trying to take advantage of a man while he slept. Shame on you." Eisuke said like he was enjoying seeing me squirm.

"I-I wasn't! Honest!" I quickly denied everything and he laughed seemingly amused. He then carefully looked me over.

"Are you better now?"

'Huh? He's asking how I am now... Maybe he does have a heart!'

"I'm much better thankyou. Um..." I glanced towards my hands, both were still clasped between Eisuke's big ones.

"Oh." He quickly let them go as if he just realized he was still holding them.

I brought my hands together in a rubbing motion, the warmth of his hands still lingered on my skin, I wasn't sure what this feeling was i felt inside, but I missed his touch; once he let go I somehow felt lonelier.

"How did you get in here? Wait, how did you even know where I live? And why were you sleeping on my bed?" I finally asked the questions that had been plaguing my mind since I woke up.

Eisuke looked like he had been expecting these questions, he stood up and began to speak, "I gave Joelle a call. She told me where you lived. And I found the key in your pocket." He said and then inched a little closer with a sly grin, "Don't you remember? You begged me to stay with you last night. You were so adamant about it i couldn't leave."

I froze at his words, 'I did what?! And he looked through my clothes for my key...can this get any more embarrassing?!' I didn't even want that to be answered. I'd die if things got any worse than they already were.

"You must be mistaken. I did no such thing." I firmly denied and he laughed, "Can you even remember last night?" He asked but it was clear he knew the answer.

"Urgggh."

"I better get going. The guys probably wondered what happened. Who knows what might be going through their heads at this very moment, after all, the last thing they knew was that I was taking home a drunk girl." Eisuke said, he really was enjoying getting a reaction from me.

My face went pale as a sheet, he was right. They could get all kinds of wrong ideas.

'Hell no!'

"No! No no no! You go home right now and tell them nothing happened." I jumped out of bed and started to push Eisuke out of my room. "Go on. Go home."

"Hey, I'm not an animal, you don't need to push me around and talk like that." Eisuke said with a frown. I just thought payback.

"Fine. I'm going." Eisuke let out a resigned sigh and headed towards the door.

"Hey." I quickly called out and he turned around.

"What?"

"Thanks. You know... for last night."

"Don't worry about it. Just be more careful in the future. You can't just go around getting carelessly drunk. It's dangerous." Eisuke said and turned back towards the door, "And I don't want to see you get hurt..." He mumbled, i couldn't quite catch what he said and he left.

'What did he say?'

It was a school day and i had to start getting ready but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I looked at my hands, it wasn't long ago he was holding them, I could still recall his soft touch and the warmth on them. It almost felt sad now that he had left.

'Do i really enjoy his company that much? Who would have thought I'd be warming up to such an arrogant man.' Yet I knew there was much more to him then what laid on the surface. Deep down, he really was a nice guy. Thinking about his sleeping face brought a smile to mine.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late" i looked at the clock on the wall. I spent so much time thinking about him It took me forever to get ready. I went to school with a pleasant smile on my face that day. I couldn't wait until the next time I'd see him.


	8. Pool Time!

That night, "Uggh, I knew I shouldn't have waited until the last minute to finish this assignment." I mess my hair up in irritation, "I'll be up all night at this rate." I leaned back in my chair, hanging my head back in frustration. "Sigh, I can't complain. It is my fault. I'll just hurry and get it over with and go to bed." Or so I thought but It ended up taking much longer than I expected.

"Zzzz..." 'Beep Beep.' "Hnngh..." I slowly opened my eyes, "Huh." It took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the morning light, "What?!" I sat up in surprise when I realized I fell asleep at my work desk. "Owww, my neck..." I rubbed my sore neck and stood up. 'Oh wait.' I quickly checked my papers on the desk and sighed in relief. "Good. I finished." I can't remember, but I must have fallen asleep the moment I completed my work, not even having the energy to go to bed. "Talk about punishment for not finishing that assignment sooner. My neck won't forgive me." I sighed in discomfort. I tried my best to ignore my acheing neck and get ready for school that day.

...

Some how, I got through the day after my uncomfortable night sleep. My neck is still acheing but it's not as sore as this morning. "Are you okay? You keep rubbing your neck." Joelle asked. We were walking home together after school. "Yeah. Just got a crick in my neck. No biggy." I gave an awkward smile but Joelle continued to stare at me, "Really... Don't tell me you stayed up all night to finish that assignment?" She asked and I waved my hand at her, "Of course not." I laughed nervously, she didn't look like she bought it but decided to drop the matter. "Oh. I have something I want to ask you." Joelle suddenly spoke. "Hmm?" I looked at her curiously. "Would you like to come over my place this weekend? Kat has decided their will be no band practice and I actually have the weekend free." Joelle asked and I was absolutely shocked. 'Wow. I've never been to her place in the whole time I've known her. She's really asking me over?' "This would be the first time I've seen your place." I said and Joelle's expression dropped for a moment. "I'd love to." I smiled and Joelle instantly perked up with a smile of her own. "Great. I can't wait." She grinned.

We went our separate ways and before long it was the weekend.

...

'Wow. So this is where she lives. It's huge.' I was in awe at the mansion that towered before me. Of course Kanata villa was bigger but this was definitely nothing to sneeze at.

"Oh, Elli! Over here!"

"Huh?" I heard Joelle's voice calling out to me and in the distance I spotted her waving to me with a smile on her face. I headed straight over to her. "Hey." I greeted her and she greeted me back. Besides us was a huge luxury swimming pool. Joelle wanted to go swimming and so I brought my costume. I placed the bag I had on my shoulder on one of the pool chairs.

"Um." Joelle suddenly started to speak as I had my back turned to her. 'I don't like her tone. What's going on?' I braced myself for what she had to say and turned around to see her head on. "Kat and the gang will also be coming shortly." Joelle revealed and my eyes went wide, "What? I thought it was just going to be the two of us?" 'I can't believe this... Just when I thought I'd get to spend some quality time with Joelle. Tch. What a pain.' Joelle looked a little contrite, she probably realized just how I'd feel. "I'm sorry. Kat found out and invited herself over..." She said with a sad look in her eyes. I just shook my head and shrugged, "It doesn't matter." I said curtly. I tried to act like it was no big deal, though it really was.

No long after a couple of cars pulled up and out stepped Kat and the others. I straightend up on her arrival and did my best to not show my contempt for her on my face. As soon as she saw me, Kat flashed me a smug grin as if she did this on purpose. 'Urggh. ...No, stay calm. I won't slap that ugly mug of hers. Though I want to. Ohh yes do I want to.'

"Elli? Hello?"

"Wha?!"

"Oh good. You're back. You looked like you were thinking about something devious." Joelle stood in front of me with a look of curiosity. "Ahaha. Perish the thought. I was just thinking about lunch." I laughed it off and Joelle leveled me a funny look, "Right. Anyway, I forgot to mention, the guys from Tres Spades will also be coming." She stated and I nearly choked on air, "What?! No way. Why?" I was besides myself in shock. "Kat asked them." Joelle replied. I couldn't wipe the look of surprise from my face.

"What's the matter? You worried once they see you in your costume it'll send them running?" Kat walked up with a wicked grin, she was being her usual smug self. "No! Of course not. I just didn't expect them to be coming." I replied in a calm manner. "Hah. Don't worry. They will only have eyes for me." Cocky was written all over her face, the face I so wanted to smack. I then recalled the costume I had brought with me, 'Eep. I brought the one Joelle gave me. I thought it was just going to be us girls. ...That costume doesn't really leave much to the imagination... N-no way can I wear that. Not in front of them. Why did Joelle have to gift me something so skimpy.' I sighed at the predicament I was in.

"Eeeh! They are here!" Yumi screamed out in excitement. The guys from Tres Spades just arrived. "Yoo-hoo, over here!" Kat called out with her flirtatious smile as she waved wildly to them. 'There he is...' I glanced over at Eisuke. He confidently made his way over to us with the others besides him. "Eisuke! I'm glad you could make it." Kat ran right up to him. She was definitely a great actress, always changing appearances when they were around. "Soryu! Heeey!" Stephanie called out to him, a big grin on her face.

The guys greeted the girls with smiles though I could tell they honestly weren't interested in being smothered by them. I had stayed back and just looked on, 'What did I expect? Of course the girls would turn into giddy school girls.' I shrugged when Eisuke looked in my direction, 'Huh.' We locked eyes and I was unable to break free of his gaze. The way he looked at me, it was as if I was the only one he was interested in and the others were nothing but a nuisance.

"Alright. Let's get changed and go for a swim!" Joelle stated, thrusting her arm into the air and running off to the change room. 'Ah, I don't want to wear my costume...' I started to inwardly panic.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost? That's no way to greet me."

"Hu- Owww. Hey!" At some point Eisuke must have walked up to me but I was too worried about my costume to notice. "You didn't have to flick me!" I pursed my lips and glared at him as I rubbed my nose. "I was doing you a favor. You should thank me." He said with a smirk and I scowled, "Some favor." I huffed but Eisuke didn't look the least bit fazed. "Aren't you going to change into your costume?" He asked and I immediately froze, "Maybe. I-I don't really feel like going for a swim." I tried to shrug it off but he leaned in closer, "Why is that? We are here to swim after all." I could feel his gaze burning right through me, I thought I'd die under the intensity, "I know that. I'll change later." I shrugged and looked away when I heard him scoff, "You are hiding something." I immediately turned back to him and saw the cocky grin on his face, "Just leave me alone. I can decide If I want to swim or not on my own!" I exclaimed in a fit, trying my best to hide my embarrassment that was my costume.

I turned my back to him but he still wouldn't leave me alone. "How about I throw you in the pool?" He said and I jumped, "N-No you don't." I quickly turned around but he already tried to grab me, "Hey, let go. Uggh, fine. I'll go get changed!" I said in a huff, Eisuke smiled triumphantly, 'Jerk.' I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my bag. I could feel Eisuke's eyes on me all the way to the change rooms. The other girls had just finished as I entered.

'I wish I didn't pick this one. Just my luck... He's going to laugh at me, I just know it.' I took the costume out of the bag and held it in front of me, I looked at it as if it was something loathsome, "Of all the times to go skimpy." I hung my head like it was hopeless and proceeded to put the costume on.


	9. A Close Call

"Ugh. It really doesn't cover much." I frowned as I study myself in the mirror in the change room. I could hear the splashing of water from outside. 'I guess they are all in the pool. ...I can't stay in here forever...' I sighed and started to head for the exit. As soon as I got to the door I caught a glimpse of the guys in the pool, 'They are all...topless?!' I gasped and jumped back into the change room and peaked around the corner. I couldn't help but stare at Eisuke's bare chest, 'My oh my. He sure is well built. I wonder if he works out... His skin looks so smooth, I want to touch it... Waaait, what am I thinking?!' I came back to my senses and shook my head after that incoherent thought.

"Hey, Elli! Are you coming out?"

"Eeep!" I could hear Joelle calling out to me. I knew I couldn't hide any longer. 'I guess It's time to face the music. So what if I'm showing a little...a lot of skin, I just need to be confident in myself.' I tried to reassure myself and with that I made my way out. "Sorry. I'm coming in." I said with a smile and at that moment all eyes were on me. 'Whhha? Don't stare! How rude!' I felt my cheeks starting to grow hot from the stares. My eyes wandered over to one person in particular, 'Why is he looking at me like that...?' Eisuke seemed as if he was surprised with how I was dressed, his eyes were firmly fixed on me. 'Does he like it...?' I felt a bit uneasy but tried my best to not worry about it and got into the large swimming pool. "What took you so long?" Joelle swam up to me. "Oh, I was just having trouble tying up my bikini." I quickly replied. "I could have helped you." Joelle replied and I shook my hands, an awkward smile on my face, "It's okay. I managed to tie it on my own." I replied. 'Phew. I couldn't tell her it was because the costume you gave me was so skimpy it was embarrassing. She might get sad...'

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, swimming around the pool together and laughing. However, I kept my distance, I knew I would only be viewed as a pest If I tried to join in. 'Sigh. It's always the same. I want to say something, I really do...' But, I knew If I said something, It would only end up worse for me. I couldn't defend myself as long as I had my friendship with Joelle on the line, even though I sometimes wondered what our friendship really meant. I kept hoping that one day things would change. '...I just can't be thrown out of the band. Of course my friendship with Joelle is important but if there is a chance I'm able to become famous with them someday, It might be the only way I find her...'

*Splash!*

"Huh?!" I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts when I received a face full of water. "Hahaha." I could hear the sound of laughter as I rubbed the water from my eyes, "Eisuke?" I blinked a few times as I stared at him, he was right in front of me. "How many times has it been now?" He smirked like he was teasing me. "Has what been?" I asked and he moved in closer, "The amount of times you have spaced out. It's like you live a whole other life in your head." He replied and I slightly drew back in embarrassment, "And?! Maybe I do!" I quickly replied in my embarrassment and he laughed. "You really do have the most intriguing expressions. They never get boring." Eisuke said with a smirk. 'Geez, I swear he does that just to get me riled up! Why must he always pick on me...' I roll my eyes in exasperation. Looking around the pool, I noticed nearly everyone had now gotten out. Only Kat, Joelle, Soryu and Ota remained besides me and Eisuke.

'I didn't even notice them getting out. I ws too focused on Eisuke...' Stephanie was reading a book as she laid on one of the pool chairs. Yumi was resting on her stomach as she laid on her towel besides the pool. Mandy was laying back on one of the pool chairs with her eyes closed and Baba and Mamoru were laying on a pair of pool chairs side by side.

"Do you plan to keep following me?" I asked. Anytime I moved in the pool, Eisuke would follow behind me. "Do you have a problem with that? It's not as if you have a sign here saying I can't." He replied in a smug tone. "Well, no. But, Why are you following me?" I asked and he stopped moving for a second as if to think about it, "Beats me. I guess I find you fun." He replied and I raised an eyebrow. 'Fun? Why am I always fun to him? Is that really all there is...' I pursed my lips. "What's with that face? You should be happy someone like me is interested in you." He sounded so conceited. "What did you just say?" My head snapped back, I definitely wasn't pleased, "Why should that make me happy? Honestly, it doesn't matter who you are. If you were the richest man on earth or the smartest kid in school, If you don't know how to treat someone kindly and with respect then no, I'm not happy someone like you is interested in me!" I spat and for once, Eisuke looked stunned by my outlash. 'Oh gosh. What did I just do... Everyone is staring at me.' I sunk down into the water in attempts to hide away, I couldn't believe I lost it like that but Eisuke went too far thinking he could treat me like that just because he thought of himself as important, someone above others.

"That was a side of you I've never seen." Eisuke muttered in disbelief. 'He looks... troubled. Ugh, I don't want to deal with this right now.' I shook my head and started to swim to the deeper part of the pool, I just wanted to cool my head.

'Ahhhh...!' As I was swimming, a sharp pain suddenly shot up through my leg, It rendered it unusable. 'Oh gods, I can't keep myself afloat.' I started to sink and with no where to grab on to, I had no way to stop myself from sinking. "Help!" I desperately screamed out, the pool was so big and everyone was at the other end. I prayed someone would come to my rescue. I now regretted my earlier outburst with Eisuke. If only that didn't happen... 'Please, somebody...anybody...' fully submerged underwater, I could feel my conscience start to fade, 'No...I can't die like this...not before I find her...' Just as everything started to go black, through my bleary eyes I could make out a figure and then everything faded away.

...

"E..lli..! ...El..li..!"

'Hmm, what? Is someone calling out to me.' In my unconscious state I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. 'Whhhat?' The next thing I knew my whole body was being shaken. I tried my hardest to open my eyes. "Hnngh..." Slowly, my eyes opened, I squinted from the bright sunlight. Once my eyes came into focus, I was met by two familiar faces. "Elli! I'm so glad you are okay. I thought you..." Joelle looked distraught, there was tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you are okay." Eisuke said, he looked down at me with relief, though the worry was clear in his eyes. 'He was worried...about me...?' I was still in a daze and couldn't keep my thoughts together.

"Is she okay?" I heard Ota ask from behind Eisuke. "I think so." Eisuke nodded, not taking his eyes off of me. Eisuke then said something to Joelle and the others and they left us alone. "Huh? Why did they go?" I muttered. "You scared me." Eisuke suddenly spoke, his eyes now focused on the chair I rested on. He looked pained. 'What is going on?' "When I couldn't find you anywhere..." Eisuke started to speak but paused for a minute as if he was reliving the moment, "I thought my heart would stop when I saw you collapsed on the pools bottom. ...I...I've never felt like that before." He muttered, like he didn't understand his own feelings. "You mean... you rescued me?" I asked and he nodded. "Wait...then, you picked me up and held me?" My eyes had now grown wide, "Of course." He responded. "Then...You...Oh my... You touched my practically naked body!" I cried out and my cheeks flushed. Eisuke seemed surprised by my sudden outburst and slightly leant back, "Well... Now that you mention it..." Eisuke seemed to realize what I meant and averted his gaze, "It's not my fault your costume is so...Well, you should cover up more." He quickly replied, it was almost like he was embarrassed. 'Is his ears red...?' He wouldn't let me see his face but I swear his ears were a few shades too red. "So you don't like my costume?" I asked and Eisuke's head immediately snapped back and he turned to me, "I never said that. I mean... It's not that I don't... You shouldn't wear something so skimpy when the guys are around." He stuttered. 'Pffft. That was actually cute. Does he count himself in the 'guys' I wonder?' I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know what it was, even though he made me so mad at times I couldn't help but find myself wanting to get to know him better. He can be so mean yet so kind. And... 'He really does care about me. I didn't realize he would get worried about me like that...' Thinking about it made my chest tighten, I didn't know what this feeling was that was growing inside of me. But It made me feel...happy?


	10. Pushed To The Limit

'I've gotten drunk to the point I passed out and I've nearly drowned. Why is so much happening in my life at the moment? And on top of that I am now in a band and there is also Eisuke and the guys...' I was going over the things that had just recently happened, my life felt like one long roller coaster ride. "I wonder what will happen next?" I absentmindedly mumbled to myself as I walked to college that morning.

Later that day, I was getting ready to go home after a tiring day at college when Joelle come running up to me, "Elli!" She called my name, it looked like something must have happened judging by her brooding expression, "What is it?" I asked as I closed the door on my locker. Joelle brought a hand to her chest, "Kat wants us to go to the villa." She replied and I was momentarily surprised, "What? Why?" I cocked my head in bewilderment. "I'm not sure. She told me to tell you and to head there as soon as possible." Joelle looked just as confused as I did. Not wasting any time, we hurried our way over to the villa.

"What?" I was utterly speechless, I could feel my heart drop and my chest tighten from the words that just left Kat's mouth. "I want us to take the band more seriously. We can't just practice on weekends. If you don't think you are up to it you are welcome to leave." She spoke harshly, the snobbish grin she wore didn't make it any better. The reality of her words hit me hard. 'I know If I don't try my hardest she will throw me out without batting an eye... I can't allow that.' I shook my head with a newfound resolve, "I will do it." I stated with determination, nothing was going to get in the way of me and my dreams. Though I wasn't pleased with it at first, this band might be the only way I find her, I just can't give up.

"Heh. We will see how long you last. Starting from today, we will be doing band practice five days a week. Everyone is to meet here after school on the designated days." Kat spoke with an air of superiority and everyone closely listened to her every word. The girls nodded their heads in agreement, and starting from today, my life was about to get much more difficult. 'How will I fit in my band practice and still manage to stay on top of my assignments...?' I shuddered at the thought, at this point I no longer had a life, my life was pretty school and band practice. I sighed exhaustedly at the thought.

"Let's start our practice for the evening. Lydia will be here to guide us and help us improve." Kat instructed. "I will do my best." Lydia bowed. Our practice immediately got underway. Everything was going well and we all finally finished for the night. I thought I'd finally be able to go home and get some rest but alas that was not going to happen, "I want you to stay behind and continue practicing." Kat had suddenly said to me as I picked up my bag. "What...?" The bag slowly fell from my hand and my eyes grew wide, her words hit me like a truck. "You heard me. You are far from being capable. You need to improve if you wish to remain in this band. I don't want another mistake from you. You are to practice until your fingers fall off. You will remain here for at least another hour. If you don't then consider yourself out of the band this minute." She said, her words sounded cold and harsh, I could feel my heart being squeezed in my chest, 'I...I can't refuse. She knows I will accept. I'm tired of her always controlling me but as things stand I can't do anything about it or she will make my life even more miserable than it already is...'

"Fine." I replied bluntly, I silently glared back at her. "Aren't you a loyal puppy." Her sardonic tone nearly sent me over the edge but I kept my cool and just leered at her in disgust. Seemingly pleased with herself, Kat turned around and started to leave. "Elli... I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do this." Joelle had come up to me, she looked at me with a pained expression. "What can you do?" I shrugged, trying to play it off. "I guess I better get back to work." I turned my back on her and headed to the piano. "Elli..." Joelle silently muttered my name sadly. "I'm sorry, Joelle... I know it's hard for you to see your two closest friends being enemies with one another but she has me cornered and there is nothing I can do..." I mumbled to myself and sighed.

"Elli, take care. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Joelle still hadn't left yet, she was the only one remaining, "Yeah." I replied curtly, not looking away from the piano. I could hear a sigh coming from her direction as she left the villa. 'Why does my life insist on getting harder? I wish I could do something but I'm only one person among the thousands of kids in college and Kat seems to have them all wrapped around her finger...including me. I should never have come to this school...' I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "No, I'm glad I came. Even if my life isn't perfect, I have met Joelle. And I've experienced many other wonderful things being here. If I only focus on the negative aspects of my life it will only bring me down." I nodded as If my words made sense, "I need to not only look at the bad but the good as well. My life can't always be this way. One day, I will be grateful and look back to my past and see just how much it helped me to mature. I just need to keep moving forward and not look back. I have to stay positive, If I don't then I am likely to give up. And I can't allow that... I didn't waste my life on chasing my dreams only to give up now. I need to do whatever I can. I won't let my years be wasted, I will find you, sis. You can count on it." After I finished giving myself that little pep talk I immediately started on the piano with my newfound determination. That night, in the lonely halls of the villa, a gentle, soft music could be heard playing.

After that, the days slowly went by, I continued to stay behind and practice after everyone had left. Of course, I could leave as no one was stopping me once the girls had left but I knew I couldn't lie when Kat asked me If I practiced, and so I made sure to keep to my word and practiced. I didn't see much of the guys from 'Tres Spades' lately but I didn't have much time to think of them with my current schedule. 'I miss Eisuke...' Eisuke had suddenly come to my mind, I wasn't even sure why. My own thoughts shocked me. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Do I really miss that jerk who loves to tease me?' I sighed to myself, there was a small smile on my face at the thought.

...

'Hah. I feel so tired.' All the late nights had slowly been catching up to me. I didn't feel nearly as energetic and I was yawning more than ever. "Hmm?" I brought a hand to my forehead and noticed it was rather hot. "Ugh, I can't afford to be sick." I hurried to take some medicine and raced out the door.

That day after school, it was one of the fortunate days I was free from band practice. "Hey, Elli." Joelle had come up to me, smiling. "Oh, Hey." I replied with a smile of my own. "Is something the matter?" I asked when I noticed she looked to be staring at me hard as if she was trying to find the words to say, "Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking how to tell you." She shyly mumbled, a little blush on her cheeks, "What is it?" I asked. "I'm free today!" Her whole face lit up, she looked adorable with her childish smile, "Really? That's rare. You generally never get any free time besides band practice." I replied in surprise. "I know..." She sighed, "I wanted to go to your place." She suddenly mentioned and I was taken by surprise. "My place? Why would you want to go there?" I asked and Joelle chuckled. "Because, I've never seen your place. We only ever see each other at school or at band practice." She said. "Yeah, that's because you are always so busy that we don't often get a chance to see each other elsewhere. And if you are free, Kat is quick to monopolize your time." I said casually and then something hit me, "Wait, why hasn't Kat tried to-" I started to say but Joelle quickly cut me off, "She doesn't know. This is our little secret. I can't always have her smothering me. I want to take this chance to spend it with you." She smiled, her eyes big and bright. I chuckled, "You really are a devious one. Alright. Let's head to my place." I replied and Joelle threw a fist in the air with a smile. 'Hah... I did have that assignment I needed to work on tonight but I couldn't refuse her. Not when this opportunity only comes around once in a blue moon.'

...

"You sure have a cozy little home here." Joelle eyed my apartment in wonder, it was like it was her first time ever seeing a home so small. "Haha, yeah. I like it." I smiled. "Oohhh, what a cute piano." Joelle spotted the piano my parents gave me when I left for college. "That's from my parents." I said and Joelle gazed at it intently, "I can tell your parents put in a lot of love choosing this for you." She said as she looked at it. "Really? Thanks." I smiled and walked up to her. "This piano is my treasure. Whenever I miss home I will play this piano and it reminds me of home." I said, closing my eyes and imagining myself playing the piano and my life back home. "It must be nice having a family who loves you." Joelle suddenly mumbled and it caught me off guard. 'Huh? What does she mean?' I wanted to ask her about it but thought it best not to. 'Maybe she meant nothing by it. I'm sure if something was troubling her she would tell me.' I thought in an attempt to convince myself the meaning behind Joelle's words.

"Hey, we could watch some movies!" Joelle suddenly said in glee. "You sure are full of energy tonight." I grinned. It was the complete opposite of how I felt. I was trying my best to not let my exhaustion show. "Uh, well... I never get to watch movies at home. So..." Joelle looked away, embarrassed. "Alright. Movies it is." I said and Joelle's entire face immediately lit up and she practically jumped for joy. I put on some coffee and grabbed some popcorn and treats and we started watching some movies.

Time slowly passed and it was finally time for Joelle to leave. "I had so much fun!" Joelle said in a joyful tone. "Me too. I really am happy I got to spend this time with you. I really appreciate that you thought of me." I thanked her. Joelle wasn't expecting for me to say that and blinked a few times in surprise and then her expression darkened, "Yeah... We should do it again sometime. Thanks for allowing me over." She said and gave a slight bow. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and she nodded her head and then waved as she left. I closed the door behind her and rested my back against the wall, "I feel so tired..." Everything came and hit me at once, I could feel my entire being burning up and yet I still didn't have time to rest. "I better get to work on that assignment." I mumbled and stood away from the wall. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight, "It'll be a long night." I sighed and hanged my head. "Better get to work." I immediately got started on my assignment trying to forget how ill i was feeling.

...

The next day after school, I arrived for band practice. I had taken more medicine that morning to try help me cope with the busy day. I tried my best to hide my weary state as I didn't want to worry Joelle, however I didn't seem to be doing too good of a job as I noticed Joelle staring at me in worry, "Elli, are you okay?" She asked. "Just fine." I reassured her with a smile, though on the inside I felt like I was run over by a train. "If you say so..." Joelle muttered, she didn't look very convinced, there was still worry written all over her face. 'That girl can always see right through me.' I shook my head and sighed.

I tried my best to keep in top form during band practice as to not let Kat pick on me. And finally it was over, the girls exited the building and only Joelle remained. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked in concern and I nodded. "I'll be fine." I smiled once again. "Okay." Joelle lowered her eyes to the floor looking a little resigned and made her way out of the villa.

"Hoo boy. I feel like death. But I can't even allow death to stop me. I have to keep on going." I said to myself and started to play the piano. I had played the piano for a bit when I felt like changing it up a bit. Seeing that no one was around, 'Good. Alright!' I started to sing along to the rhythm of the piano. Though little did I know at the time someone was watching me from the distance, someone completely unexpected. And little did I know that my decision to sing at that moment would soon completely turn my life upside down.

...

As I sang my head started to grow fuzzier by the second. "Uggh. What's happening to me...?" I stopped playing the piano and brought a hand to my head. The next thing I knew, everything had started to grow dark. My exhaustion finally catching up to me had caused me to pass out.

"Elli. Elli."

'What? This feels familiar." Once again I could hear a voice calling out to me. My whole body felt weak. 'I didn't drown...did I? No... I wasn't in the water.' I struggled to open my tired eyes. "Hnngh..." I squinted from the lights of the room. "Finally. You are awake." I could hear someone address me. "What?" I blinked a few times and everything slowly got into focus. Finally realizing where I was, I jumped in fright, "Why am I here?" I asked in a panic. The guys from Tres Spades had me surrounded.

"You are lucky I decided to take a walk through the villa. I found you passed out at the piano." Eisuke stated. "What?" I vaguely recalled growing lightheaded. "Oh, yeah..." I muttered and suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. "Huh?" I looked up to see it was Eisuke's. "You still have a fever. You need to rest. You can stay here tonight." He said and my eyes immediately grew wide, "Wait, what? I can't stay here." I quickly refused and tried to stand up but Eisuke pushed me down. "You are in no condition to go home. You would be an easy target in your state. I won't allow it." He stated firmly leaving me no room to talk back.

'Hah. He sure is pushy. But...maybe it's his way of saying he cares about me?' When I thought about it like that I couldn't help but feeling a little embarrassed. "You better listen to him." Soryu suddenly said and Ota nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's for your own good." He said. "We can't have a pretty girl like you getting into trouble on our watch." Baba grinned. "Don't ya worry. We will take good care of you." Mamoru tried to reassure me. "Thanks." I could feel a gentle warmth building inside of me from their kindness. And that was how I came to stay with the guys that night.


	11. Time With The Guys

"Um, where will I sleep?" I timidly asked from where I sat on the couch. "There is another bedroom besides Ota's. You will sleep there." Eisuke replied. 'Sleeping in the same area as them... This should be interesting.' "Alright." I nodded and moved to stand up. "Soryu will show to your room." Eisuke said and glanced at Soryu whom nodded his head. "Follow me." Soryu came up to me and gestured for me to follow with his eyes. "What are you going to do?" I asked Eisuke, I couldn't help but feel curious. "Nothing important. Now do as your told and go with Soryu." Eisuke waved his hand foward, trying to move me along.

I followed behind Soryu and he led me down one of the hallways where several bedrooms resided, "You will stay here." Soryu reached for the door handled and slowly turned it until it opened up. I carefully stepped into the room and took in its surroundings, "Heh, this room alone looks bigger than my apartment." I pressed my lips together in a small smile. I then heard a snicker coming from the doorway, I looked to see Soryu staring at me with a wry smile before walking away. 'What was that about?' I shrugged and glanced towards the bed. "It looks sooo soft." I strided right over to the bed and threw myself down on it. My body immediately sunk down into the nice cozy bed, "Ohhh, this feels heavenly." I closed my eyes in delight. I felt like I was in a whole other world. It was far better than any bed I've ever slept on. 'Now this is what I call pure bliss. It's a shame I can't take this bed for myself. I guess It is too big to take without being noticed.' I giggled to myself at the thought.

"Are you in one of your fantasies again?"

"Huh?" My eyes sprung opened and I quickly sat up on the bed, "Eisuke?" There at the doorway stood Eisuke with a tray in hand, he was staring straight at me with his usual confident smirk. "N-No." I shook my head vigoursly as I denied his claim. "If you say so." He replied in a sarcastic tone and sauntered up to me. "Here." He offered me the tray he held in his hands. "Is this for me?" I asked. On the tray was a bowl of chicken soup with riceballs and some vegetables on the side. "Do you see anyone else in the room?" He teased. "But why?" I asked in confusion and he breathed a sigh, "Does there have to be a reason? You must be hungry. You should eat." Eisuke said, gesturing for me to hurry up and start eating.

'He's being so kind to me all of a sudden... Usually he is so cocky and full of himself but right now he is being so sweet and gentle to me.' It made me feel oddly happy to be treated with kindness from him. I brought a spoonful of the soup to my mouth, "It's delicious." I smiled in delight and Eisuke made a sudden grunt, "You really do look happiest when you are eating." He smiled devilishly at from from above. 'Wha!' I could feel my cheeks grow warm from his hot gaze, "Don't watch me eat! That's rude!" I cried out in embarrassment and he simply laughed. "When you act like that it just makes me want to tease you more." He chuckled and I averted my gaze to the bowl of soup, too embarrassed to even look at him. I continued to eat my meal in silence all the while Eisuke remained in the room.

"Why did you push yourself to this point?"

"Hmm?" I was shocked to hear Eisuke address me so suddenly sounding so serious. I glanced towards him and was even more surprised to see the grave expression on his face far different to his usual cocky one, "I have my reasons." I replied, not wanting to look him in the eyes I faced away. "It better be one hell of a good reason. You nearly worked yourself to death!" I jumped at the sound of his voice, I hadn't heard him get this angry since that time I told him how Kat treated me. "You wouldn't understand!" I snapped in retaliation without even thinking. 'Oh no. I didn't mean to yell.' I instantly felt bad for how I acted but Eisuke didn't seem the least bit fazed, "You don't know that. You can't tell me what I would and wouldn't understand without even giving me a chance!" His voice bellowed, I could feel myself starting to cower under his intense gaze but I couldn't give in to him. "It's something I have to deal with. I can't let Kat win. She persists on threatening to throw me out of the band and I just can't let that happen!" I exclaimed. "I've watched you. Those many nights when you are all alone playing the piano. I noticed your health gradually diminish. And then finally tonight you collapsed. You can't toss your health to the side just because of the band! Your health is more important!" Eisuke's voice echoed throughout the room, he really was angry.

"It doesn't matter! I won't stop now. If I did it would mean giving up everything I have worked so hard for. I will see this to the end no matter the cost." My voice brimming with determination, I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. Eisuke looked troubled, he was now at a loss, "You really are stubborn." He brought and hand to his head and sighed as he shook it, "I guess It is one of the things I like about her though..." Eisuke's voice trailed off so I couldn't make out what he said. 'Huh? What did he say?' I was left completely in the dark. "All I ask is you take better care of yourself." Eisuke, now looking completely deflated, asked. "I will do my best." I replied. "You should take tomorrow off school. You need to recover." Eisuke suddenly mentioned and I froze in response, "I can't do that. Joelle will get worried." I said in a panic but Eisuke didn't care, he took the tray from hands and looked at me bitterly,"Just worry about yourself for once! You will remain here. Now get some sleep. Goodnight." And with those last words, Eisuke disappeared from the room.

'Sigh... He is just as stubborn as I am. ...He does have a point. I will work myself to death at this rate but...I can't stop now. I have to keep pushing myself.' My mind spiraled over the conversation that just took place as I slowly drifted off.

...

The next morning I was greeted by a most delicious scent, 'Mmmm... something smells soo good. I want to keep sleeping but my stomach is telling me to follow that scent.' My eyes slowly fluttered open, my unfamiliar surroundings quickly came into view. With them brought back the memories of last nights conversation, 'Hah. That really was tiring. ...Hmm, Eisuke said he's been watching over me lately...does that mean when he said he was taking a walk through the villa when he found me was just an excuse?' Thinking that my eyes grew wide and I shook my head in surprise, "Eisuke..." I breathed out, he never fails to surprise me. I still couldn't understand why he was being so protective over me. Did he really see me as someone important to him? I didn't know what to think, this was the first time a guy had ever gotten so close to me.

I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There I found Baba slaving away over the cook top, "Baba? Do you do all the cooking?" I asked as I approached him. Baba, noticing my presence, turned around with a cheerful smile, "Yep." He replied. "Then...were you the one who prepared my meal last night?" I asked and Baba shook his head, carefully watching over the meal he was preparing. "Huh, then who?" I was utterly confused. Baba's face lit up and he flashed me a smile, "Do I need to say?" Baba replied with a cheeky grin. 'I knew it...' "He insisted on cooking for you. Eisuke wouldn't let any one else do it. I offered but he wouldn't allow it." Baba said and oddly it made me feel happy. I smiled at the thought of Eisuke preparing my meal lastnight. "You can go take a shower, breakfast should be ready shortly." Baba said, his gaze on the stove below. "Oh, okay." 'A shower does sound nice. I do feel a bit dirty.' As I was thinking that Ota came up to me from behind, "The shower is down the hallway on the left. Opposite the hallway of the bedrooms." Ota said with a smile. "You can use one of the spare towels. You should know what ones they are once inside." Baba added and I thanked the both of them and headed to the bathroom. 'This must be it.' I turned the handle and stepped inside.

'Hmm, why is it steamy in- huh?' I was petrified to see a half naked Eisuke standing in front of me. "W-W-W-What are you doing in here?! I cried out in a panic. "Huh?" Eisuke seemed to only have just noticed my presence. He was just in the middle of brushing his teeth. Eisuke rinsed out his mouth and spat the water in the sink before turning to me, "What are you doing in here?" He questioned me. He didn't seem the least bit worried I invaded his private time in the bathroom. 'What do I say? Ahh, I can't stop staring at his body. I need to look away!' I tried my best to keep my eyes focused on his, though my cheeks were growing hotter by the second, "Baba and Ota told me to go shower. I-I didn't think someone was in here... Why wasn't the door locked?!" I exclaimed in my embarrassment. Then I noticed laughter coming from outside, "Huh?" I was feeling more overwhelmed than ever. "Haha, they sure got you." Eisuke chuckled, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Baba and Ota knew I was in here. We don't lock the door because it's only usually us guys who live here." Eisuke calmly explained the situation. "You mean... Arggh! Those two... I can't believe they did this to me!" I sighed. "You didn't seem to mind. I mean you oogled at my body for a good minute." Eisuke teased and my head snapped up, "H-Hey, I did no such thing!" I wildly shook my hands in front of me. "You must be enjoying it. Otherwise you would have left by now." He mentioned and I then realized I was still in the bathroom. "Eeep!" I shrieked and madly dashed from the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

...

"I can't believe the two of you." I said, stabbing my fork into my meal, completely miffed. "Cheer up. No harm was done." Baba spoke cheerfully. "You only live once. Let loose a little." Ota added, chuckling. I shot both of them a glare. "Oooh, she really is mad!" Baba spoke playfully, as if it was all a game. "Hah. You two..." I shook my head in resignation. 'Life sure never gets boring here. But being the only girl surrounded by the five of them... It can get exhausting.' Though I couldn't help but smile to myself. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, it was like all my worries melted away when I was with them. "Such kids." Soryu mumbled as he ate. "I agree." Mamoru nodded. Eisuke didn't speak a word. He seemed to be carefully studying me. 'I wish he'd wipe that smirk from his face. It's not like I meant to walk in on him.' I puffed up my cheeks and continued to eat in my frustration.

...

"I need to head home. It won't be long before band practice and I definitely can't afford to miss it." It was now late in the afternoon. Though I would need to be returning shortly for practice, it would look strange if I were to arrive coming from the right wing of the villa where Tres Spades currently lived. "Take care of yourself." Eisuke said. "I will. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you so much for your hospitality." I smiled and bowed my head. "It was nothing. We were happy to help." Baba grinned. "See you again soon." Ota said. "Don't go collapsing again." Soryu said, his face expressionless. "Ahah, yeah. I'll try not to." I smiled and waved at them as I headed off.

'Hehe, what an interesting day.' I found myself smiling happily all the way home after my time spent with them. It really helped lift my spirits after I worked myself to exhaustion. Of course, the bathroom scene was...unexpected. Though I can't help but think that the time I spent with Eisuke these few short hours helped me get closer to him.


	12. All Hope Lost

"Elli, are you okay? You weren't at school today. I was worried..." Band practice was just about to start. A worried Joelle stood in front of me, concerned. "I'm okay. I took the day off to rest up and now I'm feeling much better." I smiled brightly. I couldn't tell her that I just so happened to pass out and spent the night with the guys next door. "That's good. As long as you are feeling better." Joelle said, sounding relieved. 'Thanks for worrying about me.' I felt happy by her concern for my wellbeing.

Band practice was now underway. We had just finished when Kat had something important to announce, "Girls, we have a new gig. It's one week from now. We need to work hard to prepare." She explained and then shot a look at me, "Don't mess this up. This is your final warning. One mistake and it's all over for you." She stated in chilling tone, it sent a shiver down my spine. 'I better do my best. Failure is not an option. I'll show them the results of all my hardwork!' I made sure to put even more effort into practicing. This was my chance to shine. I wanted to prove once and for all that I was just as capable as the rest.

The week went by in a flash. The day of the performance had now arrived. I had prepared all week for this moment but now that it was finally upon us, I could feel my nerves tensing up. 'Got to stay calm. I can't repeat the same mistake.' I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Elli, just relax. You will be fine. I know more than anyone just how hard you worked for this." Joelle clasped a hand on my shoulder. The smile on her face and her soothing voice did wonders in helping me relax, "Thanks. Let's go out there and show them what we've got!" I cheered. "That's the spirit." Joelle said in a bright voice, punching the air with her fist.

'It will be Crystal Love's turn any minute.' The thought caused my chest to slightly tighten. "Don't mess up." I could hear Kat's sarcastic tone from behind. 'That's the plan! Eisuke came to watch me. I can't mess up...' Brenda had just gone on stage to introduce us. "This is it." I took in a deep breath and slapped my cheeks, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Please welcome the upcoming stars Crystal Love!"

'That's our cue.' We gathered in a line and headed out to the stage. This was my second time performing. Looking at the crowd, this one was far larger than the last. I took my seat in front of the piano. Just as we were about to start I could see Kat flash me a threatening glare, 'Yeesh. She really means business. Just focus. Focus.' I kept repeating the words in my head and the performance soon began.

'So far so good.' Everything seemed to be going smoothly. We played in perfect harmony. Thankfully, I wasn't as nervous this time so my hands didn't slip. It looked like it would end without a hitch, 'It's nearly over...' I started to relax until pressing a certain key on the piano...'Huh...?!' My finger had gotten stuck. It threw the whole performance off key. Kat immediately shot me a glare, it was possibly the most threatening glare I've ever seen. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. 'Its...over...' I tried to hold back my fears and we started the last part of the song over and quickly ended it without any more trouble.

'Why... Why did my finger get stuck? That wasn't even my fault but that doesn't matter to her.' I sighed sadly. I had never felt so miserable in my life. I couldn't believe that one error was going to cost me everything. I didn't want to believe it. 'Its...not fair...' I did my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It was only a matter of time before Kat would approach me. I stood off in the distance as the girls all chatted in a circle. '...' Kat had finally turned around. She signaled me straight out. Her every step was absolutely terrifying. "Didn't I tell you?" Kat loomed above me, her gaze steely and ice cold. "I should never have given you a second chance. You really are useless." Kat scoffed. I felt myself growing smaller and smaller under her intense gaze. "You are such an amateur. How did someone so insignificant as you even get into the Kanata college? It's laughable." She laughed mocking me straight to my face, "In fact you shouldn't even bother coming to school any more. It's not meant for unrefined people such as yourself." Kat was hurling one thing after another at me, I felt myself slowly crumbling, I didn't even want to fight back. 'I can't believe this... Did I really waste all my years only to have my life amount to this...' I had closed my eyes as my face contorted in pain when I suddenly heard a voice different from Kat's, "That is enough! I can't believe you would sink this low." Joelle stood protectively in front of me as she faced Kat. "You plan to defend her now? Hah. Don't make me laugh." Kat grinned in amusement, she was acting so conceited. "That's right. She is my friend. I can't allow you to hurt her. Even if you are a dear friend of mine, you have gone too far." Joelle responded in a firm manner. "You really are just like everyone else. I thought you cared about me. I really was a fool to believe so..." Kat spoke like she was pained. "Do you really believe that? What happened to you... You use to be such a sweet girl but I hardly know you anymore. You need to let go of the past. You can still be happy. Please!" Joelle begged her. It seemed like Kat was thinking it over but then a dark expression came over her, "Shut up. You don't know a thing about how I feel! No one does! I can't trust any of you." Kat spat, she looked infuriated by what was happening, "Joelle. Move away from Elli this instant." Kat demanded but Joelle refused, "No. Don't you realize how much pain you have already inflicted on her? You need to stop!" Joelle screamed. 'Joelle... I've never seen her get like this before.' I was struck speechless watching the scene unfold before my eyes. "Joelle! If you don't move I will throw you out of the band as well!" Kat's shrill voice caused Joelle to jump, "After all I've done... Do you really think doing so will make you happy?" Joelle asked and Kat stumbled for a moment, "...It doesn't matter. Just move!" Kat demanded again. "I won't move." Joelle shook her head. 'She's willing to get thrown out of the band for me...? She loves the band...' I was feeling conflicted inside seeing just how far Joelle would go for me.

"So be it. How would you feel if your family lost their jobs?" Kat smirked wickedly and Joelle's whole body froze, "You wouldn't..." Joelle muttered, sounding fearful. "Don't try me. You know the whole province of Kanata belongs to my family. We own everything and whatever I choose goes." Kat laughed derisively. 'Oh no. I can't let that happen to Joelle.' Things had gone to far, I couldn't let Joelle get hurt because of me. "Joelle..." I softly spoke her name, "Huh?" Joelle turned to face me, "It's okay. I can't let your family suffer because of me. Thank you for everything. I'm glad I had the chance to know you." I said with the best smile I could muster, though on the inside everything was slowly falling apart. "Elli... I..." Joelle didn't know what to say, she looked away with a troubled expression. Joelle understood she had to protect her family, it was a difficult decision but she stepped away from me and slowly trudged back to the group. I could see on their faces, all the girls looked to be struggling with what juat happened, 'I never thought they would be worried about me. Maybe there is hope for those girls...but Kat...what happened to make her so malicious and downright wicked. Joelle believes there is still good inside of her...but where is it?'

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Kat sneered. Joelle sadly looked away. "You should take this time to look over your mistakes. Maybe you will find someone else willing to take in someone as pathetic as you." Kat laughed. Her words stung. "I...I'm sorry." I bowed my head, I was still trying to hold back the tears. "Just go. I don't want to be in the presence of a failure such as yourself for another second." Kat scoffed, glaring at me. "I'll...be going now." I quickly said and started to run. "Elli!" I could hear a remorseful Joelle yelling out to me as I ran. I just wanted to get away as fast as I could. Everything hurt so much. My dreams had been crushed. My heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Kat's words hit me to my very core. 'I am useless...' I thought to myself as I kept on running. I had no destination in mind. I just wanted to run and run until I could run no more. I tried so hard and yet it all amounted to nothing. All my life wasted. I knew it meant my friendship with Joelle was over. There was no way Kat would let me near her now. And school...It was about to become more difficult than ever. Kat will spread my failure around and it will result in everyone criticizing me more than ever.

I had ran to what looked like a park whem my legs gave out on me. I had no longer had the strength to stand and fell to the ground. "Sniff..." I just laid there crying my heart out as I felt miserable. I truly believed I was destined to always be a failure, a nobody. "No one loves me... I'm pathetic. What's the point of even trying any more." I sobbed and cried out in agony.

"That's not the Elli I know."

"What?" I was surprised to hear a voice call my name. I looked around and saw Eisuke walking up to me. "What are

...hic...you doing here?" I asked and remembered how I must look and quickly averted my gaze, "Don't...hic...look at me. I'm all...hic...snotty and disgusting." I said through my sobs. "How you look is not important." Eisuke said and knelt down next to me. "I ran after you after I saw what happened. You have quite a friend there." Eisuke said but those words only caused me more pain, "I won't be allowed to see her anymore. If I do..." Just thinking about it was painful. "...Kat owns the province of Kanata. She can do what she likes to me or Joelle. If I were to see her anymore... The results could be disastrous." I said and brought a hand to my chest, inside my heart felt like it was being squeezed, it hurt to breath.

"I see..." Eisuke mumbled. "It's all pointless. I should just go back home. There is no point for me to stay here any more. It will only bring me more pain. ...And I can't bear this pain on my own..." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I really am all alone. Why did I even think I could become something great. I'm so stupid. A total failure. No one could ever love someone as pathetic as I am." As I berated myself a pair of arms had suddenly enveloped me, "Huh?!" I cried out in surprise. "You aren't a failure. You are a wonderful person. Don't say such terrible things about yourself! You are not alone! I...I care about you." Eisuke sounded like he was hurt from what I said as he spoke earnestly to me. "You do...?" I was completely besides myself from his declaration. "Yes and so do all the guys in Tres Spades." Eisuke said. 'Oh... So he didn't mean it that way...' I felt oddly disappointed but just the fact he had me wrapped up in his arms helped to ease my heavy heart. "The Elli I know wouldn't just give up. You said so yourself. I believe in you." Eisuke spoke softly. His words resonated deep inside, "But... I don't know where to go from here..." I sighed and Eisuke pulled back to look me in the eyes, "You can join Tres Spades. I've heard you sing. You have an amazing voice. It was so soft and easy to listen to...even Kat couldn't compete with you." Eisuke said and then it looked like something came to mind, "Which makes me wonder why you hid such a beautiful voice as your own. If only you-"

"I promised my parents I wouldn't sing." 'But... Can I really keep that promise? Singing is where my true passion lies. Why did my parents steer me away from it...they knew how much I loved it. I wish they would be honest with me instead of telling me one excuse after another.' "Your parents... I see." Eisuke mumbled, seemingly in thought. 'I really could join Tres Spades? I would have to go against my parents wishes but...If I don't it will only result in more pain and I'm sure they wouldn't want that. If I tell them my reasons they will understand. They are my parents and will always love me no matter what. It's time I followed my heart.'

"I...I'll join." I sheepishly replied and Eisuke looked surprised, "Really?" He asked and I nodded. A big smile flashed upon his lips, it was the happiest I'd ever seen him, 'Huh? I didn't think he would be so happy.' He then hugged me once more, squeezing me tight. I was completely blown away by his reaction. There the two of us sat in the middle of the park, with him hugging me. My heart that was previously shattered found comfort in the warmth of his arms.

Would this be the first step into repairing my broken heart and recovering what I had just lost? Would I even fit into their band? Would I finally discover the happiness I desired for so long. And most of all would this lead to finding the whereabouts of my sister I lost so long ago? So many questions popped into my mind but none had answers. All I knew was that in time these questions would meet with an answer. Until then I will follow my heart.


	13. Following My Heart

"Give me your hand." Eisuke stood up and offered me his hand. I nervously took his and he pulled me up. "Let's go to the villa." Eisuke said, making me catch my breath, "I can't go there. What if Kat finds me?" I couldn't help but feel worried. "It'll be fine. Trust me." Eisuke said, I found myself stuck on those two words, 'Trust me? I do trust you.' I thought to myself and nodded. I can't explain it, but I felt safe with him near me. These feelings continued to grow by the day, I didn't quite understand the meaning behind them, but they seemed to grow stronger whenever he was around. My heart ached in his presence. It was as if I yearned to be near him.

'What is this feeling... Just moments ago I thought everything I worked so hard for was over and yet...Eisuke, like my knight in shining armor, came and rescued me from the brink of darkness that was swallowing me up.' I still feared what the future might hold. Nothing was certain. Accepting Eisuke's proposal, I placed all my fears and hopes in him. My time in Crystal Love was over, that was certain. It's true, my life's path may have diverged from the original, but ultimately, it will lead me to the same final destination, my dreams remain unchanged. I will do whatever it takes to get there. That is to bring a smile to the faces of many through the power of my music. Just as someone so dear to me did in the past.

...

"You can come out. Kat isn't here." Eisuke called out to me. I hid behind some trees while he scouted out the surroundings. "Really? That's a relief." I breathed a happy sigh and treaded over to him. "Let's hurry and go in." I said in a hurry as my eyes darted around. Eisuke nodded and we hurried inside. "Whew. Should be safe now." I slumped my shoulders in relief. "Don't worry. Kat doesn't often come here." Eisuke said. We had just stepped into the zone the guys currently used as their dwelling, which is quiet large if I must say.

"Huh? Elli?" Ota had just walked into the lounge room, carrying a paper and pen, he looked surprised to see me. "Hi, Ota." I sheepishly waved at him. 'He's probably wondering why I am here right about now.' "Didn't you have that performance to attend to today? Why are you here?" It seemed nothing got passed him as he stared at me Inquisitivly. "Don't tell me. Eisuke abducted you because he was jealous and wanted you all for himself?" A flamboyant voice suddenly chimed in. "Do you only ever spout nonsense from that mouth of yours?" Eisuke huffed at Baba with a frown on his face. "She got kicked out the band?" A knowing Soryu suddenly showed up. His words felt like a dagger to my still fragile heart.

I turned to the ground with a look of forlorn, "Yes..." I sadly muttered those words and everyone in the room went silent, there was not a smile to be seen. It's not as if they weren't expecting it but for it now to be a reality, they all looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that..." I heard Soryu mutter. 'Huh?' It came as a surprise as he is usually so serious and not quick to express emotion and yet out of everyone in the room he looked the most saddened by it.

"Yeesh. Way to bring everyone down." Eisuke said, holding a hand to his head as he glanced between the guys in the room, "Ah, I'm sorry!" I quickly replied and gave a awkward smile. "I have an announcement to make." Eisuke stated and everyone was now focused on him, "Starting from today," Eisuke turned towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Elli is one of us." He finished and everyone in the room gasped.

"What?"

"Really?"

The room immediately erupted in an uproar, they were all dumbstruck by Eisuke's announcement.

"Is it even possible?" Ota asked. "We don't need a pianist. How will she fit in?" Rubbing his chin, Baba asked curiously. Soryu remained silent, though it was easy to see the confusion on his face. Seeing everyone creating a fuss over the matter, Eisuke chuckled, "It's simple. Elli will sing." Eisuke answered and everyone only got more confused. "What? Sing?" Ota raised an eyebrow. "That's correct. You wouldn't know it, but this stubborn woman has a hidden talent." Eisuke said, looking at me with a teasing grin. "Stubborn?! Look who's talking." I huffed, folding my arms and turned away.

"Elli...can sing?" Soryu spoke, the news leaving him stunned. "From now on, Elli will be singing alongside me. We will create a duet. She will be my partner." Eisuke explained. 'His partner...?' My eyes went wide, 'I've never sung with anyone before. Can I really do this?' I could feel myself growing anxious. I didn't want to let Eisuke down. He expected great things from me and the last thing I wanted to do was fail him. 'I have to do my best. That is all I can do.'

"That means the songs we sing will have to undergo a change." Mamoru suddenly brought up. "I know that." Eisuke said. "You have only ever written songs for yourself. This will be a whole new ballgame. Are you prepared?" Baba asked. "Of course. Who do you think I am?" He grinned confidently. 'Wait...what? Eisuke writes all the songs for the band? ...I didn't know that. In Crystal Love it was Joelle who wrote all the songs.' Thinking about Eisuke writing the songs gave me goosebumps. The truth was, I hadn't even watched Tres Spades perform. Not once. I've known them for several months now and Eisuke has seen me perform multiple times yet I can't say the same for him. 'I wonder what he sounds like? Oooh, I can't wait to hear him.' I thought but that thought was immediately tossed to the wayside when I remembered I'll be singing alongside him, 'Ah, I hope I can concentrate and don't get distracted because I'm watching him.' I could feel myself blushing from the thought.

"Elli's blushing!"

"What? No I'm not!" I quickly denied Ota's claim but that didn't stop him from laughing. "Stop picking on me!" I puffed up my cheeks and then Eisuke said something unexpected, "Quit it. Only I am allowed to tease her. Got it?" Eisuke stated, looking at everyone with a stern gaze. 'When did I become his property? I am a free woman! But...' I couldn't stop myself from feeling giddy inside despite his words,' I...I don't mind him being the only one allowed to tease me.' I thought and looked at him from the side of my eye, he looked so handsome and mature. I could feel my heartbeat start to quickn and my cheeks growing even hotter. I quickly looked down, a small smile curled on my lips.

...

Ota now sat on the sofa with a notepad, doodling. While Mamoru laid back on the sofa with his arms under his head as he watched tv, he looked totally relaxed. Soryu was seated at the table with a book in hand, it looked to be a detective novel. And Baba, he was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I could smell the fine scent of curry wafting in the air.

"From now on I would like you to come practice with us." I stood in Eisuke's room after he said he wanted to speak with me in silence. "What if Kat saw me here? I don't want to get you in trouble." I replied, rubbing my arm, plagued with worry. "I told you before. Don't worry." He coolly responded, like it didn't worry him in the least.

"But..."

"I said you to trust me, didn't I?" He said, looking me straight in my eyes, he didn't even show the faintest bit of fear. His eyes brimming with confidence. 'He's right. I should trust him. I will trust him.' With that decided, my face turned to one of conviction. I can't keep letting Kat get me down. She has been the thorn in my side for far too long.

"I look forward to working with you." Eisuke said, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Sitting half on the bed with his chin resting on his knee, it was a vision of sexiness. I nearly lost my breath for a moment. "I...I do too!" I hurriedly replied in a frenzy. "Hahaha. You know, you are the first woman in my life I've ever taken an interest in." Eisuke's words astonish me, "What? With your looks you should be able to get any girl you like." I said and Eisuke's lips curled into a smirk, "That may be so. But no girl has ever made me feel this way before." Eisuke replied. 'What is he talking about? I'm no different from anyone else.' I was utterly confused by the meaning of his words.

"But I'm just your average girl. There is nothing special about me." I remarked and Eisuke looked at me blankly, "That may be how you see yourself. But not I..." Eisuke spoke in an undertone as to not let me hear. "What did you say?" I asked but Eisuke just shrugged, "Nothing important. Now, I want you to start practicing your singing. It's clear you have a wonderful voice but you have put all these years into practicing the piano. If you keep at it, you can go far with that voice of yours." Eisuke said. "You really think so? I will do my best. I promise I won't fail you." I replied in a firm tone, a fire lit in the depths of my eyes. This time, I was not going to fail.

"Eisuke, why did you start a band?" I had suddenly gotten curious and so I decided to ask. He looked surprised by my question, his head snapping up for a moment before his eyes looked away, "No reason." He replied, curtly. 'Huh? It looked like I hit a nerve? Is there something he can't tell me? ...I want to know more about him but it seems he doesn't want to open up to me. I wonder If can break down those walls.' Thinking this made me realize just how little I really knew about him but that only makes me more passionate about trying to discover the person inside, the real Eisuke I've yet to see.


	14. The History Of Kat

With the weekend over it was my first day back at school since the incident with Crystal Love. 'It's the moment of truth. I hope I survive the day.' I took in a deep breath and passed the college gates and headed towards the enormous building I liked to call 'The Undergates Of Hell.' Thankfully, I no longer had to push myself. Being in Tres Spades meant I had more freedom. In that way I felt like a big weight was lifted from my shoulders but in another, I really would miss my friendship with Joelle. I only wished there was something I could do...'Hah. I prepared myself for this. It's time to face the facts. The guys in Tres Spades are nice and all but it's just that, 'they are guys' I no longer have a girl to just chill out with and fangirl with in secret.' Even though that consisted usually of our time spent walking home from school and the rare occurrences that Joelle got time to spend with me. Our friendship definitely wasn't your normal one but I cherished it nonetheless.

Standing in front of the entrance to the college I steeled my nerves and stepped into the fiery abyss.

It hurt me to see Joelle at school but wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her. Kat refused to even acknowledge my existence. She doesn't even give me that smug look of hers any more or glare at me like I'm something despicable. In a way, It was a relief, though, I hate to admit it, it became such a part of my life I missed it. But maybe that was because I knew the fact she no longer treats me that way is because she has taken Joelle from me. The very thought was painful. 'I don't even know what I'm thinking any more. Ugh... School is such a drag. It was enjoyable when I at least had Joelle but now...' I sadly hung my head. I couldn't wait to graduate. I only had under a year left and I'd be free from this hell hole. It's just a matter of lasting that long.

The day continued and I was pretty surprised to see nothing had changed. Well that would be a lie. Instead of the usual teasing and bullying, the kids in school are mimicing Kat, It's like I don't exist at all. 'I should be thankful I'm left in peace but honestly it's kind of...freaky? Yeah, definitely freaky.' It was as if everyone just mindlessly followed Kat. Just because her family owned the college and had control over everyone's lives it didn't mean they had to blindly follow her. ...Well, that's what I'd like to think, these poor kids are probably scared of what she would do. Though I know some who just suck up to her to get what they want.

And that is what bothers me, 'Why don't any of them stand up for themselves? ...It's not like I can speak though. Just look at me now.' I shook my head like it was hopeless.

Classes were over in a flash, it was what would be the beginning of many crazy days at Kanata college where I was now the invisible kid, literally. "I guess it's better than them all being out for my blood." I shrugged as I mumbled into my locker.

"Elli."

"Kyaaah!" I jumped at the sound of someone calling out to me. I quickly slammed my locker shut and turned around in a fright. "Huh, Joelle...?" I was besides myself to see Joelle standing before me. I looked around and saw not only Joelle but Stephanie, Mandy and Yumi as well. "What are you all doing here?" I asked in total confusion, I thought my heart was going to stop. I must have slipped into some twilight zone.

"We are sorry." Stephanie suddenly bowed her head and the others followed. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked, my eyes wide in disbelief. 'What on earth is going on? I must be dreaming.' I Inconspicuously pinched myself, 'Ow. ...Nope. Not dreaming.' "We haven't treated you very nice." Mandy said, her eyes flickered with sadness. "Kat went too far. I know we weren't any better but we don't want to be your enemy any more." Yumi smiled solemnly. "We thought we were only protecting her. It seems we have only made it worse." Mandy sighed. "You've probably noticed how nearly everyone in school follows her every whim? They too live in fear of what she might do." Stephanie said, looking troubled. "Remember when I told you in the past that Kat use to be a sweet loveable girl?" Joelle chimed in and started to explain something important, "It's probably time you learnt a little to why Kat is how she is."

'Hmm. I've wondered this for some time. What is the reason behind her?' I focused my attention squarely on Joelle, "It was about 7 years ago. Kat was only 14 at the time. She had an older sister she really looked up to. Her sister was exceptional with music. The two of them would always be seen together. It was Lissa's dream to see Kanata flourish into a vibrant city with Kat at her side." I could feel myself start to get emotional before she even finished explaining, 'Oh gods...This is going to be sad isn't it...'

"One day, Kat and Lissa had gotten into a fight. Kat had pushed herself too hard trying to lighten Lissa's load. There was a eight year age gap between the two, Kat had burnt herself out trying to juggle school and chores not meant for one of her age. Kat got seriously sick from her exhaustion. Kat worked herself hard because she loved her sister and could see the effect the of tireless hours of work was having on her. Kat only wanted to help. Trying to govern the province of Kanata and see to its growth was definitely not easy. Of course their parents also had their fair share in the project. It was the first fight the sisters ever had. The night of her death, Kat locked herself in her room, refusing to see her sister. Saying she didn't understand. It was then, Lissa left the house and decided to cool her head in the night air."

'Oh no...no... this is it.' I was on edge as I waited to hear what happened.

"There was explosion that night. It resulted in a fire. Seeing this, Lissa jumped into action and saved the lives of those trapped in the diner. Except...She didn't make it. Lissa risked everything to save those people and it sadly cost her life. When Kat learned about her sisters death, she grew cold and emotionless. She completely withdrew from society. Kat got no comfort from her parents. They too were so distraught that they couldn't cope, they didn't even think what affect it would have on her. As time went on, Kat returned to school, she sought friendship and solace from those around her but everyone only seeked to use her. They wanted only her money. Being the owner of Kanata province and the richest family here to boot. People used Kat's weak state to take advantage of her. After being hurt once too many times, Kat became cold and heartless. Instead of turning people away, she let those use her. She no longer cared. Kat lost her heart. I tried my best to help her but even I couldn't repair her opened wound. She has been suffering for so long. Kat believes she doesn't have a place in this world. After her sisters death, singing was the one thing that helped her to keep going. It was the last connection she shared with her sister. It hurt her that everyone only saw her as a monetary gain. She wanted to prove through her singing she is much more than that. ...But right now... When you came to the villa... it seemed to stir up feelings inside of her and it drove her mad."

'Wow. How... How do I feel about this...? In a way it reminds me of my sister... Except mine is still alive. Somewhere. But I can understand how she feels. ...It really hurts... But why does she have it so in for me?' As I contemplated that thought, Joelle continued.

"I think she is jealous." Joelle said and I gasped. "Jealous? Of me?" I couldn't believe it. No way. "You got into college because you are talented. I think maybe you remind her of Lissa. Lissa was also very talented and Kat struggled to keep up with her. Kat knew she could never live up to her sister. She was their shining star. Kat was proud of her older sister but at times she was envious. Especially when her parents played favorites, they may not even know the affect it had on Kat, but it scarred her. Destroying her self image."

'Poor Kat... I didn't know... She really is struggling under her cold exterior.' "It all makes sense now." I muttered with a sad expression. "We are at a loss. Kat can't keep going on like this. I'm not sure what we can do... I try to tell her she isn't alone but she doesn't want to listen and tells me I don't understand..." Joelle gazed down with a doleful look in her eyes. "I may not understand the pain of her loss as she does but I was friends with Lissa. I too do miss her." Joelle said and sighed. She looked desperate to help her friend.

"I really didn't think Kat had this kind of backstory. I...I don't know what to say." I muttered, confusion filled my eyes. 'But she isn't the only one who knows what it feels like to loose someone. Sis... I just have to find you.' Thinking back on how Kat turned out after losing Lissa sent a shiver down my spine. To think I could have been similar.

"So what happens now? I'm not supposed to be seen with you." I asked with a dreary expression. "Don't worry. We are here to help." Stephanie suddenly spoke up. She held her head high, confidence written all over her face. "What kind of help?" I asked. "Your friendship with Joelle isn't over yet! We will make sure the both of you get to spend time together and hopefully be able to come up with a solution that will save Kat from herself." Mandy brightly explained. "Yep. Just leave it to us. Take it as our way of saying sorry for how we treated you. Of course I know that's not enough but it's a start. I would like to be your friend." Yumi grinned. I was besides myself. I felt like crying. Of all the things to happen I never once in my wildest dreams expected this.

"You...guys..." I started to grow teary eyed. "You aren't alone any more. From now on we are your friends." Stephanie nodded with a smile. "I've admired your determination for a long time. You really inspired me. I'm sorry we put you through so much." Mandy said. "You really are a strong person. Any of us would have crumbled under the pressure. I don't know anyone as amazing as you." Yumi said with admiration. "Sniff...guys...you aren't making this any easier..." Tears started to leak from my eyes. The girls all started laughing and then all at once they embraced me in a group hug. "Friends!" They said in unison. One thing after another. I couldn't believe in the short amount of time just how much my life had changed. I had gone from finding everything hopeless. Believing I'd be fated to spend my life alone, that I'd never achieve my dreams. But now, I believe anything is possible. I promised in my heart, I'd find a way to save her. I would save Kat from the darkness that resided inside her heart.


	15. Joelle's Revelation

I was still coming to terms from what happened. It was too good to be true. 'They really want to be friends with me. I thought I lost Joelle and yet not only did we remain friends but I gained a few new ones along the way.' A rush of happiness filled me inside, I smiled all the way home from college that day.

That night, I was humming away to myself as I watched TV when my phone rang, "Hmm. Who would be ringing me now." I muted the TV and reached for my phone on the table besides the couch, "Joelle?" Joelle's name was lit up on the phones screen. I immediately answered the call. "Hello, Elli." Joelle greeted me. "Hey. Is something wrong?" I asked. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to speak to you in private. I would love to do so in person but there is the issue with Kat and my family keeping me tied up here." She replied. It wasn't easy for Joelle. Her family was really strict and created all sorts of trouble for her. And on top of Kat monopolizing any time she did get for herself, Joelle was trapped. "I can't speak for long." Joelle's voice silently echoed on the otherside, "Joelle? Are you hiding?" I asked in surprise. "That doesn't matter. The twins are around today so I have to be quick." Joelle sounded serious, taking in a deep breath she continued, "I really wanted to thank you. When I was struggling with what to do, you told me to put my family first. I know that wouldn't have been easy for you. It's just like you to put someone's troubles above your own. ...I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you... But It meant so much to me. Our friendship is so very important to me. When Kat completely lost it I didn't know what to do anymore. I found myself slowly breaking under it all. I tried to remain strong but to be honest I was weak. I should have tried harder for her..." Joelle sadly breathed into the phone. Her voice was languished with pain. "Joelle... I didn't know... All this time you were seen with a smile on your face...under all that you were falling apart. I..." I choked up. I couldn't find the words to say. On the other end, the usually cheerful Joelle also sounded like she was in tears. "You only know the very basics of my family life but there is so much more. But I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems and decided to keep it a secret, even from Kat..." Joelle weakly replied.

"Joelle... I want to know everything. Please tell me. I don't want you to suffer alone." I responded, my tone etched with worry and concern for my friend. I could feel my chest tighten substantially from hearing the pain in her voice.

"Elli...Thank you. I really feel blessed to have met you. ...Everything has gotten so out of hand after what happened with Kat. For so long I tried my best to just push through...but now here I am a complete mess. ...I didn't realize just how much of an impact you made on my life until Kat told me to never speak to you again. I know I'm going against her wishes right now but she has to understand there is other people out there besides herself who are suffering." Joelle spoke in deep breaths with the occasional sob, It looked like she could barely keep it in any longer.

'Joelle... You really have put up with a lot...' My heart was with moved with pity for my grieving friend. I wished I could reach out to her and hold her in my arms. I wanted to let her know I'll always be here if she needed me.

"My parents...they never show any sort of love towards me. They forced me into all sorts of menial tasks at an early age. They pushed me to get good grades and never let me grow up like a normal kid. They shoved their dreams for the future in my face though it wasn't my dream. When the twins were born, my parents showered them with anything they asked for. They were know as mummy and daddys angels. They could do no wrong. The twins grew up believing they are better than me and always make me do their dirty work. My family always leaves everything on my shoulders while they go off and do what they want. My parents both work under Kat's family and the Job sees to it that they are hardly ever home. But that doesn't stop them from trying to interfere with my life." Joelle sounded quite bitter as she spoke.

'Wow... So that's what she meant by it's nice to be loved... Joelle... I wish you told me sooner. You are silly keeping it all to yourself.' I quietly sighed to myself.

"...My family is also against me being in a band..." Those words made me gasp, "What? They shouldn't be able to boss you around like that!" I expressed my displeasure. "They always think they can do what they want because I am their daughter... They rathered I take a job befitting of the family name. ...When I met Kat, it was the first time I got to experience happiness. We were the best of friends. Kat and Lissa treated me as if I was part of the family. It was something I wished for all my life. To have a family who loves me... But when Lissa died and Kat was no longer the girl I knew... It felt like I lost that happy family I so yearned for. I was close to giving up on myself then, but seeing how it affected Kat, I wanted to be strong for her. Little by little, I was falling apart. And now I...I just lost it." Joelle's sad voice echoed in my ear, my heart was crying out to her, It was as if I was sharing in her pain.

'These rich kids... Everyone is so envious of them but in reality they are suffering beyond belief. Their lives are far from perfect. It really is true, no one should be judged by mere appearances... everyone in one way or another is suffering.' My mind turned to that of a rather arrogant yet sometimes kind man. I recalled how he looked when I asked him his reasons for starting a band, 'Even him...'

"Joelle... You really have had a tough life. You deserve nothing but happiness but all you receive is misery. ...I'm sorry." I sadly replied. "Thank you, Elli. I really am glad you are my friend. ...I know it's a lot to ask but you have to help me bring Kat back to her senses. She has to know what she is doing is wrong. She can't keep going on like this. Kat needs to just let it go and move on with her life. Nothing she does will bring Lissa back to us!" Joelle cried into the phone.

"You are right. I just wish I knew how we could reach her. ...You are her best friend and even you couldn't. ...I still can't believe you have put up with so much and kept it hidden from Kat all this time. Why don't you tell her? Just maybe it will make her think twice about herself. ...If she really ever valued you as a friend then maybe there is a chance." I fervently explained but all I received is a sigh, "I can't tell her. There is a chance she will just shun what I say and tell me the same thing as always 'You don't understand.' It's true I don't understand the loss as she would but I can help ease the pain if only she let me..." Joelle sadly breathed.

'Poor Joelle... Putting up with this on top of her horrendous family life... What is Joelle going to do I wonder... Her family is against her being in the band...'

"Joelle... What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About your family. Will you be able to remain in the band? ...What is your dream?" I asked Joelle what was on my mind and I was greeted with a gasp before the phone went silent. 'She probably wasn't expecting me to ask so many questions...'

"...What I've always done. I won't let my family push me. Once college is over I will leave my home. It doesn't matter if they cut my funds. I have to live my life the way I want. Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted in life. I always thought I'd grow up alongside Kat and when we finished college we would eventually get a job that allowed us to stay in contact. But then, when Kat started the music club, I found something else I loved. True, I always loved music but to put it into action as a team...it made me happy. I then realized that was my dream. Being in the band with the girls is my dream. To become successful and live on my own, to prove myself just like Kat is trying to prove herself. The girls have become my family... The only thing that could make this dream even better is Kat returning to her old self..."

'Joelle... You are an amazing person. You try so hard and have put up with so much and you still continue to chase your dreams.'

"Joelle... You really are a wonderful person. Let's always stick together! I would have been lost without you. You helped guide me to where I am now. Things may seem dim now but I'm sure if we try our best the light will shine through. We just have to keep on trying. ...And...I...I...think of you as a sister." I shyly stuttered on the phone and finally, there was a laugh on the other end. "Elli, yes. I think the same of you. Sisters always. ...Oh whoops. I didn't realize the time. I got carried away. I hear footsteps. I better go. Thank you so much for taking the time to listen to me blabber on. I really appreciate it." Joelle replied in a hurry.

"Of course. I'm always here if you need me. You can depend on me. I promise. We will find a way to save Kat." I said and Joelle thanked me one last time before ending the call.

"Huh. That was totally unexpected. What a whirlwind conversation. Joelle really has it tough. Joelle and Kat... Both are facing different circumstances in life and yet both are suffering immensely... I wish there was something I can do..." I gazed at the phone, that was now silent, in my hands. I gripped it tightly and squeezed my eyes tight in frustration, 'Ah! Why is there so much suffering! If only my sister was here... She would help me understand what I should do. Lucy... Why did you leave me? Why... We did everything together but one day you just shut me out of your life and then left. Is it because you hate me...? Was it something I did...?' I ruffled my hair, half in confusion, half in irritation. 'Nothing makes sense but that's why I have to find her. She is out there somewhere. I won't give up until I find her. I must know why she just suddenly left. No matter the cost. No matter how much I suffer. I will find her!'


	16. Lost In Eisuke's Voice

'I better hurry. I can't believe I overslept again!' If there was one thing you could fault me for, it was my love for sleeping in. The bed is so soft and comfy, why would I want to wake up? Today would be my first time practicing with the guys. We were to practice on the weekends, just like I use to when I was in Crystal Love. 'I am doing such a splendid job of showing them my work ethics. Who shows up late on their first day?!' I sighed at my laziness as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Made it!" I silently cheered in relief. I quickly scouted the area for any signs of Kat, once I saw it was clear, I stealthily made my way inside.

"Phew. I'm not too late."

"Oh who do we have here? Look who finally decided to show up."

"Eek!" I jumped at the sound of the voice, It was the same smug voice I came to know so well. "I'm sorry!" I quickly straightend up as I cried out and slightly bowed in apology. "I thought you must have been eaten by a cougar or maybe there was a new snack bar that just recently opened and you couldn't resist, hmm?" Eisuke looked to be enjoying himself as he slowly walked up to me with his signature smirk.

"Do you really think I love food that much?" I said without even thinking, "Wait. Don't answer that." I quickly shook my head in embarrassment, "I kind of overslept... But I promise it won't happen again!" I said in a unwavering manner. "Oh-ho. I see you love to sleep just as much as you love to eat. You sure are easy to please." Eisuke laughed, he really enjoyed giving me a good ribbing.

"The easier to please the easier to love!" I blurted out despite myself. Upon realizing what I said we both fell silent. "Nevermind! Let's get started." I squeaked, trying to play off my earlier words. "Yeah." Eisuke went into their living quarters and assembled the guys together.

"Hey, Elli." A cheerful Ota smiled at me. "Looking as beautiful as ever. If no one claims you soon I might do so myself." Baba grinned but moments later he was elbowed in his side, "Hey, friends aren't supposed to beat up their friends!" Baba pouted, rubbing his side, pretending like it really hurt. Eisuke scowled at him for just a brief moment before walking to the stage set for our practice.

"Good luck. I look forward to hearing you sing."

"Really? I'm kind of nervous but thanks." I smiled. To know the man of few words was looking forward to hearing me sing definitely came as a surprise. Eisuke tells me he never talks and yet, he seemed to be more open to me. '...I wonder why?' Soryu really was a mystery. Soryu sauntered up to the stage and got in position. "Elli, come here." Eisuke, with his microphone in hand, beckoned me to the stage."

"You have gone over the lyrics, correct?" He asked and I nodded, "Of course. I'm ready." I said, trying to look confident.

'No. I'm not ready. I'm nervous as hell. I just want to disappear. They are all going to hear me sing...? This is a nightmare. Please let there be a meteor strike right this second and let it land on- wait no not on it I'm in here- outside the villa so it causes a blackout!'

"Elli?"

'Hmm. I don't know if that's such a good idea. Maybe just a small explosion would suffice.

"Elli?"

'I'll even settle for a sudden case of laryng-"

"Elli?!"

"What?!" I cried out in a fright, suddenly coming back to my senses. I look to see an exasperated Eisuke looking right back at me. "Gee, you really love to daydream. I'd like to know what goes on in that head of yours but I worry if I did It might scar me for life." Eisuke inched closer with a wry smile. "Sorry, my mind is off limits." I sarcastically replied with a grin, shrugging my shoulders. "Getting plucky with me now are we? I wonder how far that will take you." Eisuke responded with a devilish grin. "Wouldn't you like to know. You are probably to worried I'll kick your butt." I gave a smirk of my own. My earlier nervousness was all but gone. I actually seemed to be enjoying bickering with Eisuke. It felt different from his usual teasing. It feels more...intimate?

"As if that would-"

"Hey, you two! Quit the lovers act and let's get started!" We jumped at the sound of Mamoru interrupting us as he suddenly chided in. We quickly turned the opposite way from each other in response. 'Gee, Eisuke. That was all your fault. How embarrassing.' I shook my head a little from what happened. "Here." Eisuke handed me a microphone. "Time we got started. Don't want Kat to suddenly walk in on us." Eisuke said, preparing his microphone. 'He's right. We can't dilly dally around. Better get serious.'

I got into my position besides Eisuke and we were finally ready to get underway. The melody gradually filled the room. It was a soft gentle beat, it made me feel relaxed. 'They are good.' I was impressed. It was soon Eisuke's turn to join in the song. 'Oh no. I'm not ready for this. I've never heard him sing. And he's so...so close to me.' My heartbeat drowned out my surroundings, I could feel my body burning up with nerves, 'Dammit. Stay calm.' I mentally slapped myself. And finally it happened, Eisuke's melodious voice began to play. With his eyes closed and the passion exuding from him as he sung, It was as if he was a whole other person. 'It's the same man... And yet it's like he takes on a whole other persona. He looks so passionate, it's like he has become one with the music. Not to mention his voice was so deep. I couldn't take my eyes of him and his sultry voice.'

"Elli, what are you doing?"

"Huh? ...Oh no. Not again! I'm so sorry." I bowed my head several times. The music came to a halt after Eisuke realized I wasn't joining in but was taking the time to fantasize about him instead. "I'm really sorry. Your voice caught me completely off guard. Seeing you so focused on your singing and hearing your deep sexy voice I was mesmerized..." I replied in a hurry but I quickly regretted what I said, 'What am I saying? I just called his voice sexy... That's going to do wonders on his ego.' I shyly averted my gaze, awaiting for him to speak. "Heh. If that came from anyone else I'd tell them to get lost this very instant, I don't like to be told false airs just so they can get on my goodside." Eisuke spoke in a low but authoritive tone. "But with you it's different." He said and sidled up to me, "Try not to stare at me too much. You need to be singing as well. You can't let your feelings get in the way. If you want to stare, do so when we aren't practicing. Though it's not like I need to tell you that. You do it enough on your own. He breathed, his warm breath tickling my ear. I caught my breath, too stunned to speak. He pulled back with a slight snicker, he didn't look the least bit bothered as he returned to position. I couldn't make out any kind of visual expression on his face, 'Aww. Why does he have to look so poker-faced... Wait, I really shouldn't be worrying about that now. Time to show them what I can do! I've proved enough I can stare at Eisuke for hours...unfortunately...sigh... Now to prove I got what it takes to be part of Tres Spades!' I lifted a hand to my ear, the feeling of his warm breath still lingered on my soft skin, 'Yes, I'll show you Eisuke, I'll show you what I'm made of!' I smiled, inside I was brimming with determination.

"Is Elli ready? Or does she still only have eyes for Eisuke?" Ota asked with a wry chuckle.

"She may still be lusting for Eisuke." Baba teased.

"She is probably nervous. It is her first time in this situation. Elli just needs practice." Soryu quickly jumped to my defence from the other two. It seemed as if was always ready to protect me.

*Clap Clap.*

Eisuke clapped his hands and the room went silent. "Let's start over. Go." Eisuke issued the command and once again the music began. This time I wasn't going to let my eyes and ears distract me. I was going to sing and I was going to give it my all. It's been something I have dreamed of my whole life and now finally it's becoming a reality. I was going to sing in a band and one day in front of thousands. I faced many challenges and roadblocks along the way but now that I am finally here, I don't want anyone to take it away from me.

That afternoon I proved to the guys I could sing. I sang with all my heart. I was thrilled to learn they were blown away by my performance. I did better than what they even imagined. Seeing the pair of us singing together on the stage, they said we looked like a match made in heaven. My voice perfectly complemented his.

"I knew I made the right choice. You have such a rare talent it would have been a shame if you hid it away all your life." Eisuke said, actually praising me for once. It made me feel all fuzzy inside. Just the feeling of being able to sing to my hearts desire without fear, It was a truly Indescribable feeling. "Wow, Elli! You are amazing!" Ota and Baba both surrounded me. "Eisuke wasn't kidding. Your voice is so soothing and yet it feels so powerful. You could insight all kinds of emotions with your voice." Ota remarked, a smile on his face.

'I could...? I wonder if I really can... Can I really bring smiles to the faces of thousands just as my sister once did?'

"Elli, you did an excellent job. It's good to have you with us." Soryu said, his face void of emotions...or so I thought, I caught the faintest smile on his face before he walked away. 'Soryu smiling? I never thought I'd see the day. He's always so cold and distant. I wonder if he has started to open up to me because he now sees me as one of the guys? Hmm. Could be.' Satisfied with that conclusion, I looked to Eisuke. "Watching you sing today, I have never seen you look so happy." Eisuke said, walking over to me. "I've never looked happy before?" I pouted and he chuckled, "Maybe when you are stuffing your face." He teased. "Hmmph. I'm always happy with a full belly." I huffed. "I wonder why your parents tried to hold back such a talented voice as your own. Have you even told them you broke your promise?" My body immediately froze at his words and I felt myself slightly cower, "I haven't told them. ...I'll tell them when I'm ready." I timidly reply, rubbing my arm with my gaze at my side.

"You really should do it soon. Problems could arise if you don't. Your parents must have a good reason for doing so. And they must have a reason as to why they keep it secret from you." Eisuke commented and it made me think for a moment. 'A reason... What would it be. My sister loved to sing. That was the one thing we had in common. Lucy would always sing for me. She was able to always put a smile on my face no matter what. But then there was that accident... Everything changed after that day. She no longer wanted to talk to me and hardly came out of her room. Do my parents worry something will happen to me just like Lucy if I took a path in singing...' I sighed at the thought. "What's wrong?" Eisuke asked in concern and I nodded my head, playing it off. "Nothing. I...I'll tell my parents soon." I replied, biting my lip. "Don't worry. If anything happens just remember you are not alone." Eisuke looked straight into my eyes, I was surprised to see a gentle and kind warmth in their depths. I was trapped by those eyes and couldn't turn away, we shared in a sweet intimate moment between just the two of us. It was moments like these that sent my heart in a spiral of emotions. I thought of him as someone special to me, a dear friend. But it seemed like my heart was slowly breaking through the walls erected in my mind. It saw my true desires. It wouldn't be long before those desires broke through to the surface.


	17. My First Kiss

It had now been a couple weeks since I became a member of Tres Spades. So many things had taken place in a short space of time it was overwhelming. I was slowly adapting to the changes and I no longer felt like my life was meaningless. Working alongside Eisuke had instilled in me more hope than I ever imagined. Things sure have a weird way of working out in life. If it wasn't for Joelle, I never would have been in Crystal Love and if I wasn't, then I never would have met Eisuke and now be part of Tres Spades. Everyone played a role in getting me to where I am now. Even Kat. I've reached a state of happiness I haven't felt in a long time. I knew the road ahead of me was long and winding and full of obstacles. But I didn't have to face them alone. I have truly amazing friends to keep me on track and guide me along the way.

I hadn't yet told Joelle about my addition to Tres Spade. I wanted it to remain a secret as long as possible so Kat didn't happen to stumble upon the news and try interfere. Joelle had since taken over my position as pianist while also providing back up vocals for Kat.

It was the weekend and thus another morning practice session. Since that day, I have made sure to wake up on time so Eisuke wouldn't be able to scold me on my laziness. 'I can't help I love to sleep.' I pouted.

The Villa gradually came into view. As usual I carefully checked my surroundings before marching up to the entrance of the right wing. "Phew. Clear." I sighed in relief. Everyone, seeming to pick up on my presence, turned to face me from the couches they sat on. "Wow, is that Elli? Or is it her ghost?" Baba joked playfully, standing up and pretending he was a ghost. "Baba, put your arms down. Act ya age." Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "Aww, loosen up. You are way too stiff." Baba said with a grin. Eisuke, ignoring the bunch of loud mouths, stood up and headed my way, " You really are trying hard. Twice in a row you've come in time. You must be sacrificing so much sleep." Eisuke spoke in a sarcastic tone with his usual smirk, "I think it deserves a reward." A sly smile played on his lips as be rubbed his chin while looking at me mischievously. "What kind of reward?" I naively asked and he chuckled, "What kind of reward is befitting of you?" He asked and knelt down. 'What on earth?' I was confused by what was happening and watched in silence. Kneeling down in front of me, he took my hand in his. 'Whoa!' I jumped at the sudden contact.

Holding my hand in his, Eisuke brought his face closer. He then placed a gentle kiss upon the back of my hand while his eyes remained fixated on me. It was like he was trying to gauge my reaction. 'Uh...What... Is he trying to be a prince?' "Is this to your liking, My Lady?" He asked in a refined manner. Talk about taking it all the way. "Eisuke, you are embarrassing me." I shyly looked away but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "And you never fail to amuse me." He flashed me a teasing grin. 'Always the same. ...But...' I Inconspicuously rubbed over the spot on my hand he just kissed, 'Hehe. He can be such a gentleman.'

As I was lost in the moment I heard a clearing of the thought behind us. "Ah!" I quickly turned around to see a testy Soryu. "Are we going to start practicing? We don't have all day to just sit around and play prince charming." Soryu sounded rather irritated. It seemed he didn't enjoy watching the earlier exchange between me and Eisuke and wanted to seperate us as quick as possible. "Alright. Let's get ready." Eisuke ordered everyone up on the stage.

Our rhythm seemed to get better with each session. If we kept it up, maybe one day we could go places! That was what I hoped for. Practice was going over smoothly. I still occasionally got lost in Eisuke's voice but nothing so much as to throw me off key. We made the perfect duet. When we sung it was like nothing around us mattered. It was just the two of us and our music.

We were just about to wrap up and call it a day when the doors that seperated the left from the right wing of the villa suddenly slammed opened. All eyes immediately turned in that direction. 'What... No... It can't be. Kat...' I felt my entire body immediately freeze up. A shiver shot down through my spine and my stomach felt like it was being squeezed. I looked on in horror as Kat marched up to us.

"You!" Kat spat my name. Her eyes shooting daggers. "Kat... I..." I had no idea what to even say in this situation. "So this is what you have been doing. I never gave you permission to use this Villa. You should never have stepped foot in here once I kicked you from Crystal Love!" She sounded very angry, it was frightening. "I don't know what Tres Spades even saw in you. I can't believe they allowed someone such as you to join them." Kat growled in frustration. "I don't want her coming back here or I will throw you all out of the villa. Choose, stay here, the perfect spot to practice or would you rather be tossed out and find somewhere else to go?" Kat spat the choices at them. "No! You can't! I'll leave. Don't throw them out. Please!" I frantically replied. Hanging my head I attempted to leave but I was stopped by an arm thrusted out in front, "I told you to trust me didn't I? Let me handle this." "Eisuke... I was on the verge of tears. Eisuke looked so mature and dependent. He really did want to protect me.' Though I was filled with aniexty, Eisuke's few words filled my heart with warmth, that warm feeling...was hope.

"Is that your decision? You will really pick that girl over what's best for you?" Kat looked confused for a moment, it was like she couldn't understand their reasoning.

"Kat, I know you own this place but I'm afraid I can't just allow you to throw us out. Elli is someone important to me and I won't just stand by and watch you walk all over her. It won't cause you any harm if she came here for practice. It's not like it's bothering you. Is it?" There was a seriousness in his eyes as he spoke, his voice was filled with confidence.

"I...No." Kat shook her head. She seemed to be faltering under Eisuke's intense gaze. Kat feared by many was struggling under the might of Eisuke. Was there nothing he couldn't do? I was completely blown away seeing Kat succumb to him. When Eisuke gets serious, he really doesn't fool around.

"I'm glad you see it my way. So it won't be a problem if she came here for band practice?" Eisuke, with his confident smile, asked the tottering Kat. "...Whatever. Do whatever you want. But she is only allowed to stay for practice and nothing more. You got it? If you break those rules there will be consequences." Kat huffed and then stormed from the room. I was still in awe from watching Eisuke singlehandedly deal with such a wicked girl. 'Sigh... Why must Kat act like that. I promised Joelle I'd help her regain her senses but how do I manage such a feat when she detests me so much...?' I frown at the thought, I wistfully glance towards the door Kat just left through.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Eisuke came up to me, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah... Thank you. I was ready to leave to keep you guys out of harm. I didn't know she would go that far even now." I sighed.."Eisuke, what would you have done if she refused to leave until you answered. What would you have chosen?" My curiosity getting the better of me I couldn't help but want to know. Eisuke was caught off guard by my question, his eyes darted about, thinking what he should say, "My answer... It's not a question I could answer." He softly replied. "Why not? You would have had to pick me, I would only have been a hindrance." I continued to pry. "If you really must know..." Eisuke slowly turned to face me. There was a look in his eyes I had never seen before, they way they looked at me sent a chill down my spine. He was looking at me so ardently, the smile etched on his lips looked so pure, so sweet. I could feel my mind going blank under the instense gaze of his beautiful eyes. He carefully brought a hand towards me and cupped my cheek. The sensation set my heart on fire. 'Oh gosh. I hope he can't hear my rapidly beating heart.' My whole body was burning up in expectation. I had never seen this side of him before. "Eisuke...?" I softly breathed his name. "You want to know my answer... Then so be it." Eisuke had me completely under his power. Still cupping my cheek, Eisuke slowly leaned in. 'Wait... He's going to kiss me?!' Coming to this realization set my heart on overdrive. I thought I might pass out from embarrassment. 'I...I'm not-' Before I even had a chance to finish my thought his lips had touched mine. They just barely grazed but it was enough for me to know how he felt. 'That was...my first kiss!' Eisuke slowly pulled back, I could see passion filled eyes gazing back into mine. "E...isuke..." I was breathing heavy, I was so unprepared I had held onto my breath.

Eisuke still gazing into my eyes, licked his lips and gave me a devilish grin, "Heh. I can't believe you got so worked up over a kiss. You act like it was your first." He carelessly laughed but you continued to be in shock, "Hmm. Don't tell me...That was your first?" Eisuke looked at me, there was slight surprise on his face. I just looked directly back at him without answering. It was more than enough to tell him the answer. "I was your first... Heh. So you really are inexperienced in the way of love. I'll just have to teach you." Eisuke went straight back to teasing me but now he sounded strangely happy.

"Eisuke... Does that mean..." I trailed off, unable to finish my question. "Probably. I couldn't let you go. When told about picking you over what's best for me... I couldn't do that because you are what's best for me." He said, a sort of sad but relieved smile on his lips. "I see. Then you..." The words again wouldn't come out. "Haha you really are so innocent. Yes that's right. I have feelings for you. I have for the longest time. I'm not even sure when It started but I had this desire to protect you and over time I found myself always thinking of you. And before I knew It I was crazy about you. You are probably the first girl to have ever made me feel this way." Eisuke said. He didn't seem to have any trouble saying how he felt.

"Really..." 'I was at a loss. I still wasn't sure on my feelings. I know he is someome important to me. My heart always aches for his touch. ...Yes. I like him too... But I'm not ready for a relationship just yet. Not with how crazy my life is right now.' Coming to terms with that I gave a small nod of my head and looked at Eisuke, "Eisuke... I...I'm not ready to pursue a relationship. At least not yet. I'm sorry..." I told him just how I felt and awaited to hear his reply. I sheepishly peeked at his face and saw it was riddled with emotions. He breathed a sigh before speaking, "I should have known. I can't force you. If you feel that way then so be it. But my feelings for you won't change. Not now, not ever. I will continue to protect you no matter what." Eisuke firmly explained. Slowly he reached a hand towards my face and softly traced a finger down my cheek, "I hope one day you will feel the same as I do." A sadness flickered in his eyes, I had never seen him look so down on himself. Eisuke removed his hand from my cheek and then trudged over to the door to his current dwelling. Never once looking back. I sadly brought a hand to my cheek. The one he touched moments ago. 'It still feels warm.' I hanged my head and traced a finger over my lips where his were moments ago. 'His lips were so soft and gentle. My first kiss...' His scent, his warmth. They continued to linger on my skin. They made me yearn for him.

'I didn't realize he felt that way. It's my fault it happened this way but I'm just not ready to juggle a relationship on top of everything else. ...And I still need to know him better. I want him to open up to me. ...Uggh I'm trying to make all these excuses. Maybe I should have accepted him. Would it have made me happy? Or would it add to my stress... I'm so confused. I don't want to lose him.' My face riddled with pain, I crouched over and held my head, 'Why is this happening. Eisuke is someone important to me. But am I absolutely certain I love him? I don't want to rush into anything. ...No, I know I love him and that just makes it all harder. But until I find my sister, I can't focus on a relationship too. I didn't even tell him my feelings... he might think I don't love him.' My body shook at the thought. Today really showed just how immature I was. The man I have come to love and loved me in return, I pushed him away and in the worst way possible. 'He might think it's unrequited love... I'm such an idiot. What should I do...' I stood up, the big open room was silent and lonely. Looking around, everyone had already vanished into the section they lived in. "Hah... Guess it's time to go." I weakly made my way from the villa. Hot tears pricked at my eyes, slowly one by one the tears cascaded down my face. I walked home with a heavy heart. One full of regret.


	18. The Charred Remains Of My Home

It had been several days since I had rejected Eisuke. It still weighed heavily on my mind, 'Hah... I really could have went about that differently...' Still feeling regret over what I done I let out a sigh as I hung my head. The hallway was abuzz with college kids amiably chatting amongst one other. Lunch time was nearly about over, just as I reached into my locker to grab my textbook for my next class someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind, "Kyah!" I yelped in fright and quickly spun around and saw it was Joelle. "Huh?" I looked at her in confusion. "Shh," Joelle held a finger to her lips, "Follow me." She grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. 'What on earth is going on?' I couldn't understand what she was doing as she dragged me through the hallway and away from the other kids in an Inconspicuous manner...or so she tried, 'Joelle... Laughing like you've gone mad while pulling me along is no way to avoid attention.' I couldn't help but shake my head at her, the faintest smile on my face.

"The bathroom?" Standing in the bathroom, I was even more perplexed than before. "We should be able to talk here without any interruptions from Kat." Joelle looked relieved, "I'm glad I got you here without being spotted." She said with a relieved smile. "Yeah. I'm surprised myself. I mean you were laughing the... I mean, how lucky!" I quickly corrected myself, shyly laughing. "The others should be on guard at the door." Joelle said.

"The bathroom is off limits. Need to go to the toilet? Go find a tree or something."

"But I really need to go!"

"I said it's off limits! You better hurry if you want to make it in time. Go on, shoo.

"Hmmph!"

I heard Stephanie talking outside the bathroom. 'Ack. Oh no... That poor person ...' I felt a little bad hogging the bathroom, I hoped they'd be able to make it to one of the others in the building.

"Elli, I heard about what happened." Joelle suddenly started to speak, there was a sad look on her face. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know, with Kat." She replied. "Oh... Yeah." I weakly responded. It reminded me all too well about what happened with Eisuke that day. "So you are in Tres Spades now. I never would have imagined. You didn't tell me you could sing!" Joelle playfully quipped, giving me a light punch on the shoulder. "Ahaha, It must have slipped my mind. Sorry." I grinned broadly, playing innocent. "Sure, sure. Anyway, I wanted to come by your place today. I have some free time and if we plan it right, Kat will never be the wiser. What do you say?" Joelle got straight up in my face as she asked, there was a cheeky grin on hers.

"Really? Of course. I'd love to have you over." I quickly nodded my head, I knew If I didn't she would only play with my feelings until I accepted. 'I really am not in the mood to see anyone right now...but maybe I can talk to her about what happened. She just might be able to help me.' "Great!" Joelle snapped her fingers excitedly as she lent back with a smile and at the same time the school bell rang. "Looks like it's time to get back to class." I remarked and Joelle gave a small nod of her head, "Yeah. I will meet up with you after school. We must not be seen walking together from the college. I'll meet you at the walkway, got it?" She checked to make sure I understood and I nodded.

Joelle then hurried out of the bathroom, I also did the same. When I got out I saw the other girls standing around, as soon as they saw me they gave me a smile and I returned the smile. Walking down the hallway, I glanced back, a horde of college students could be seen rushing inside the bathroom. 'Wow. I never realized just how many students need to use the bathroom after lunch. We denied that many the privilege of relieving themselves... I really should feel bad about it...but I'm not.' I silently giggled to myself, it was too funny a scene to feel otherwise.

...

College was now over, I had already made my way to the walkway, the place Joelle and I usually say our goodbyes before going our separate ways. 'Hmm, where Is she?' I scouted out my surroundings as I idly stood around. I started to rock back and forth, feeling a little impatient when finally I saw Joelle running up to me.

"I'm sorry!" Joelle shouted out in apology, bent over in front of me as she took in a few deep breaths, "Kat held me up. I couldn't let her catch on to us so I took a little longer than I thought." Joelle explained and I just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. You are here now. It's not like you got attacked by some wild animal." I giggled. "Speak for yourself! Kat is like a wild animal!" Joelle immediately replied in a raised voice. I blinked at her once before we both burst out in laughter.

"If she heard you say that I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing right now." I chuckled. "That's for sure." Joelle playfully shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "Alright. Let's get going." I said and we were now on our way to my apartment.

On the way there I saw what looked like smoke rising into the sky from the direction of my apartment. 'Why is there smoke...?' Fear immediately took over, my stomach twisted into a knot. It seemed Joelle had also picked up on it, "Is there a fire?!" Joelle exclaimed and at that same moment we could hear sirens and a fire truck zoomed past us. "Oh no." I could feel my hairs standing on end, I feared the worst. Joelle and I looked at each another and nodded our heads, we immediately broke out in a run for my home.

...

"No..." It was just as I feared. My apartment had caught on fire. There was firemen all over the scene desperately trying to put it out. I watched on in horror as my home burnt down to the ground before my eyes. "Why..." I clutched my chest, feeling too weak to stand I fell to the ground. "Why?!" I screamed, I felt like I was being suffocated, I was in too much shock to even cry. "Elli..." Joelle crouched down besides me, gently rubbing my back, doing what she could to comfort me.

"Miss, did you live here?" I looked up when I was suddenly addressed. One of the firemen was looking down at me. "Yes..." I weakly nodded my head, looking anguished. "I'm sorry about what happened... It looks like the fire was caused by a fault in the electrical wiring. You are lucky you weren't inside when it happened, it might have cost you your life." The fireman said, looking down at me with pity before returning back to my now charred apartment.

His words left me agape, 'I could have died...' I was absolutely horrified. My life really was like one big roller coaster. No matter how many times it had its ups it wasn't long before it hit rock bottom once more. 'Why is this always happening to me? Just how many times will my hope keep being crushed... My life seems like one big disaster.' I sighed sadly, still overwhelmed by it all. "Elli... I-I don't know what to say. I definitely wasn't expecting this... I'm so relieved you were not inside." Besides me, Joelle soft voice rang in my ear. "Yeah... I guess I was lucky. So lucky that I keep managing to get out of terrible situations only to fall right back into another." I laughed with self-depreciation.

'My piano... That was all I had to remind me of home...of my parents. All my belongings...gone.' The thought was almost too painful to bear, It felt like my heart was being squeezed in my chest.

The sun had now slowly began to make its descent through the sky, painting it in dark shades of orange and red. It would soon be night and I had nowhere to go. "What am I going to do...?" I mumbled, fear of what was to come slowly taking over. "Elli... I would say for you to stay at my place but sadly it's not possible with my family." Joelle said, her voice tinged with sadness. "It's okay..." I tried my best to smile, though it was shaky.

"Elli?"

"Huh?" My head snapped up when I heard a familiar voice come from behind. I quickly turned my head, "Eisuke?" I was shocked to see him standing there. "Eisuke, I didn't expect to see you here." Joelle remarked, Eisuke didn't even pay attention to her words as he gazed at the remains of my apartment. "What happened?" He asked. "Well..." I explained to him everything I knew, he looked stunned for a moment before his expression returned to normal. "I see... That is unfortunate." He muttered, still focused on my apartment, Eisuke looked to be thinking of something, "You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the burnt building. "N-No..." I shook my head, I could feel the tears starting to prick at my eyes, 'Eisuke... Why are you here... I wasn't ready to see you yet. ...Not after what happened. My heart can't handle all this right now..." I clutched at my chest in agony when Eisuke spoke, "Come stay with me at the villa." His words caused my whole body to flinch, I had to catch my breath, "What...?" I timidly turned my head to look at him. "Exactly as I said. Come stay with me. I'm sure the guys would love to have you around." He replied, still looking off ahead, Eisuke wouldn't look at me, not once.

'It must be because of me... I am such a fool. Can I really stay with him? ...It's ludicrous. Kat would have a fit.' I was about to reply when Joelle beat me to it, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Kat would never allow it if she found out." Joelle said and Eisuke smirked, "That's the thing, we don't let her find out. It might take a bit if work but I think we'll be okay. Besides, Kat doesn't scare me." Eisuke said with a confident grin as he lifted up his hand and shrugged.

"But..." I tried to talk but Eisuke didn't allow it, "You don't have anywhere else to go. I don't think you can refuse." He replied, not leaving me any room to talk back. 'Ugh... He sounded so cold... Is he trying to distance himself from me...?' The thought made my chest ache even more. I wanted nothing more than Eisuke to hold me in his strong, warm arms right now. ...But I knew It it would never happen and it only made me feel worse.

"O-Okay." I nodded, "I'll go with you..."

"Elli, are you sure?" Joelle asked in concern and I looked at her firmly, showing her just how sure I was. "Alright. Take care of yourself, okay?" Joelle smiled at me sympathetically before throwing her arms around me in a hug. "I will." I replied. Joelle then stood up and helped me up. "I better get going. I will see you later." Joelle started to head off, "Keep me updated!" Joelle shouted as she started to pick up her pace before vanishing into the night.

Realizing I was alone with Eisuke, I immediately tensed up, 'Well this is awkward. ...No, I can't be nervous. I'm the one who rejected him in the first place. I should act like I always do. ...Though how do I usually act?' As I was thinking that I suddenly felt a pain on my forehead, "Oww!" I rubbed my forehead while pouting. Eisuke looked at me with a teasing grin. 'Huh? I thought he was mad at me...so why is he acting so differently again all of a sudden?' I couldn't understand it, the only thing that had changed was Joelle was no longer around. Then It hit me, 'Was Joelle the reason why? I wonder... How does he feel after I turned him down? ...Hah, I can't keep worrying about it or I will just be making it more awkward than I already am.'

"Elli? Yeesh. Just how many times does your mind drift off to fantasy land? It's a good thing I'm here or some thug might come jump you." Eisuke's voiced snapped me from my thoughts, "T-Thug?! Okay, okay! I get your point. I'll try to remain focused." I quickly replied, Eisuke looked at me with a smug grin, "We better get going. It's a long walk back to the villa and the nights not getting any younger." He said and I shrugged, looking off to the side with a look of defiance. 'Always so cocky. ...But that's one of the many things I've come to love about him.' My face softens into a genuine smile. He always had that effect over me, to be able to make me smile in even the direst of situations.

"Your hand, my princess." Eisuke suddenly thrusted his hand out in front of me causing me to gasp, "What has gotten in to you?" I looked at him quizzically and he looked back at me with a wry smile, "What are you talking about? I'm no different than I always am." He replied and urged me to take his hand. 'He must be trying to make me feel better...' The thought made me feel somewhat happy. I hesitantly put my hand onto his, as soon as our hands touched, he squeezed my hand tight. The feeling caused an electric spark to shoot through my body, my heart was now beating rapidly for a whole other reason. The anguish that plagued it earlier was now replaced by a soft warmth. I was still shy about holding his hand, feeling the touch of his skin on mine, but I couldn't deny just how happy it madd me feel. Whenever I was at my darkest moment, Eisuke was always there like my guiding light to save me from that darkness. No matter how many times the hope inside of me was shattered, Eisuke would be there to pick up the pieces and slowly restore the hope once lost.

'I really do love him... But still I can't... I can't commit to a relationship, not yet. Not until I find my sis. Until I've reached that goal, it will just have to keep on waiting. But as long as he is by my side every step of the way, I should be okay...right?' I kept telling myself that but my heart was trying to tell me otherwise. I once denied the longings of my heart. It's not like It will be forever, Just one more time can't hurt...or so I thought. And just how would living with the guys at Tres Spades go? Would I really be able to pull it off without Kat finding out? If it doesn't work out... there is nowhere else for me to go. I was lucky as it was to get the apartment I was staying at... If it doesn't work out it'd mean I would have to return home and give up on my dreams and everything I worked so hard for. It'd also mean I couldn't see Eisuke any more. The very thought was too painful to think about. That night as we walked hand in hand I gazed up to the stars making a wish that no matter what happened nothing would get in the way of my dreams or pull me away from Eisuke. I wished it in my heart of hearts.


	19. Living With Tres Spades

Conscious of the hand that held mine, the shining lights from the villa soon came into view, 'Ah, we are nearly there. I wonder how the guys will take me living with them...?' With that in mind we made our way inside.

"Is something wrong?" Eisuke suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Huh?" I jumped, "N-No. Of course not." I quickly shook my head but my trembling hand in his said otherwise. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine." He squeezed my hand, "Trust me, the guys won't lay a hand on you." Eisuke stated, sounding quite sure of it, there was a scary look in his eyes. 'Mhmm, probably because you would eat them alive if they tried.'

"Alright. Let's hurry inside, I don't want Kat suddenly emerging from the shadows and spotting me." I said, looking slightly panicked as I gazed at the door ahead. Eisuke for some reason let out a chuckle, "You make her sound like she's not even human." Eisuke chuckled. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "She's not?" I quipped and a moment later we both started laughing, "Seriously though, let's hurry inside the living quarters." I advised. ...

"Huh?" As soon as we stepped inside the living area, everyone's eyes fell on me, "Elli?" Everyone mentioned my name at once. "H-Hey guys." I shyly responded with a small smile. "Eisuke, I thought you went out for a walk to get some fresh air you never told us you would be bringing Elli back with you!" Ota remarked in surprise.

"You really can't take being apart from her that you had to drag her back here with you?" Baba jested with a wry smile. "I didn't think Eisuke was like that..." Mamoru mumbled from where he sat, seemingly looking disinterested. While Soryu just looked on, carefully analyzing the situation.

"You are all wrong." Eisuke calmy replied. Everyone's eyes widened, some more than others, they all seemed to be curious as to why I was there, "Elli will be living with us from now on." Eisuke explained and they all just about fell over themselves, "What?!" They all yelped in surprise. "It's even worse than I thought. You want her so bad you are forcing her to live with you!" Baba exclaimed, though he was joking, there was no denying the shocked expression on his face.

"Elli, living here... There must be a reason why." Soryu spoke up seeming to to be thinking about it. "You are correct. Unlike Baba over there," Eisuke shot Baba, whom sat on the couch, a terrifying look before turning back to Soryu, "Elli no longer has a home to go to after it burned to the ground." Eisuke explained and everyone gasped, even more surprised than before. "There was a fire?" Ota asked in astonishment and Eisuke nodded affirmatively.

"Are you okay?" Soryu asked, his eyes fixed on me, he looked me over seemingly concerned, it wasn't like him at all, "I'm fine. I wasn't home at the time. ...My apartment though..." I looked off sadly, remembering my charred apartment was painful. "Well then, welcome to home of Tres Spades!" Ota cheered, his tone had completely changed upon finding out what happened. "Yeah, welcome!" Baba added, also smiling lightly. I glanced between everyone, I could feel myself smiling at them from their warm welcome.

"Thank you..." I gave a small bow of my head when Eisuke then spoke, "There will need to be some changes now that we have a girl living with us." He stated and everyone looked puzzled, "But Ariana lives with us and she's a girl. What do we need to change?" Ota asked. Soryu and Mamoru, though, they seemed to understand what Eisuke meant by 'Changes.'

"Ariana may live with us but she lives in the far end of the living quarters and has a whole section to herself. Including a bathroom. Unfortunately that is the only one here and it's only big enough for her. Elli will be using the bedroom she stayed in previously. Now for the changes... From now on the bathroom must be locked at all times. And for the last time, Ota, Baba, clean up after yourselves. Even Mamoru does a better job at that." Eisuke huffed, Baba and Ota shrunk under his demanding tone. "Yes, sir." They nodded weakly. Mamoru looked Indifferent from what Eisuke just said and shrugged it off.

'Haha, this is so funny to watch. It's like Eisuke is their mother scolding her kids.' I couldn't help but feel amused, I tried my best to not let my laughter escape. "And you are all to knock before entering Elli's room. Do not just barge in." Eisuke said sternly. He seemed intent on getting his point across. Once he got a nod from everyone saying they understood, Eisuke gave a pleased smile, "Now that we have that out of the way, "He turned to me, "You must be exhausted from everything that's happened today, you should get some sleep." His tone with me was so kind and gentle, far different from the one he just used on the guys.

"Alright. I guess I am feeling a little tired." I responded, though to tell the truth, I was too worked from everything up to be tired.

"Come." Eisuke suddenly spoke, "What?" I glanced up to see Eisuke gesturing me to follow him, "O-Okay." I nodded.

"Heeey! Why do you get to take her to bed!" I heard Ota whine when we reached the hallway that led to the bedrooms, "He gets all the fun." Baba looked disappointed. "Uh." I didn't know what to say to them but Eisuke didn't seem to care as he grabbed my arm and pulled me along, "Don't mind them. They like to complain, even though they don't really mean it. And I can't always be scolding them," Eisuke sighed,"...All they really want is your attention." He mumbled under his breath out of earshot. 'What? What did he say...'

Eisuke led me to the bedroom which would now be my new home, "Um..." I muttered, looking troubled, "What is it?" Eisuke questioned. "I don't have any clothes." I shyly replied, a faint blush on my cheeks. Eisuke's eyes went wide in realization, "You could borrow clothes from Ariana but she would be sleeping right now. She always goes to sleep earlier than the rest of us." Eisuke seemed to be thinking about what to do, "I guess you will have to borrow some of our clothes for now, though it might be a little big on you." Eisuke responded and I could feel my whole body grow hot in response

'I can't wear guy clothes! I need girl clothes! ...Can't I just raid Ariana's room as she slept... I can just explain it to her in the morning.'

"I know what you are thinking."

"Wha?! Thinking what?!" Eisuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, his signature smirk graced his face. "You won't be able to borrow any clothes from her. She locks her door before going to sleep. The only way to reach her is by phone call." He replied. My mouth hung open in shock, 'Did he read my mind?! ...He scares me sometimes...' I thought in disbelief. "If you are wondering if I read your mind, sorry but I'm not a mind reader." Eisuke smiled wryly and slowly approached me, stopping just inches in front of me, "Your facial expressions give it away." He leaned into my face and tapped me on the nose, his hot breath tickling my skin, 'No way! I need to be more careful. ...Though, I wonder if I looked at him longingly if he'd catch on I do like him? ...No wait. That would be a bad idea! I hope I he hasn't caught me looking at him like that!' I reprimanded myself, horrified by my own thoughts.

"Just wait here. I'll get you something you can sleep in." He said and left the room. "Hah." I breathed out a tired sigh and fell back into my bed, "Well at least the room is nice and spacious, even though it's lacking in girl clothes. I really can't wear this skirt to bed but...wearing his clothes..." Just thinking about it made my cheeks hot.

"You can use these." Eisuke reappeared holding a tshirt and trousers. "Ah, sure. Thanks." I shyly thanked him and took them from him. "I'll go get changed." I said. "Okay, I'll wait outside." He replied and left the room closing the door behind him. 'So these are his clothes.' I held up his clothes in front of me, 'They are so much bigger than me...' I felt really nervous about putting them on but it wasn't like I had a choice. I stripped from my clothes and got changed into his.

"Gosh it feels like a tent." I looked at myself in the mirror. His clothes loosely hung off me, It's time like this I wish I had more meat on my bones so I could stop these pants from falling down." I tightly gripped the pants and called out to Eisuke letting him know I'm done. Eisuke opened the door and stepped back inside, his eyes immediately fell upon me and the clothes I wore. He eyed me from head to toe, "Definitely way too big for you." He remarked with a smug grin, "Ya think!" I said in a raised voice. "Careful or you may lose your pants." Eisuke chuckled, looking at my bottom half. I had taken my hands off the trousers when I barked at Eisuke and they had now fallen just enough to show my underwear, "Eep!" I cried out and quickly pulled them back up before jumping into bed to avoid any further embarrassments.

"Elli..." Eisuke suddenly spoke in a tone different from normal, it was softer, laced with what sounded like relief. I raised my head from the blankets I was hiding under, "I'm glad you weren't in your apartment when it caught on fire." Eisuke said, I was surprised to hear him speaking so earnestly to me. "Eisuke... Thank you for providing me somewhere to stay. I...don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." I replied, I was truly grateful for his kindness.

"Don't worry about it. Make sure you tell your parents about what happened too." Eisuke said. I froze upon the mention of my parents, 'Right, my parents! How on earth will I explain to them I am living with a group of guys who I also just happened to be in the same band as. ...My parents don't even know about the kind of treatment I get at college.' I sighed. I knew I'd have to make up something, I couldn't tell them the truth or they would force me to return home and I've come too far for that.

"Just relax. I know it must be hard for you right now after losing everything but all the guys are here to help and so am I. You aren't alone." Eisuke spoke in a tender voice, "Tomorrow we will go shopping. You need new clothes." Eisuke suddenly mentioned. I was utterly surprised, "Huh. I can go shopping myself..." I awkwardly responded but Eisuke insisted, "I won't allow it. Tomorrow I will take you shopping. You are to pick out your clothes but I will pay for it." He stated, looking at me in a way that said to not talk against his words. 'Sheesh. He is so pushy. ...Hah. I really am lucky to have him.' I thought and gave him a smile, "If that is what you wish." I chuckled and laid back on the bed. "Don't get smart with me now!" He huffed, "Get a goodnight sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and started to leave the room, "I'll look after her no matter what. ...I only hope one day she will be mine." Eisuke whispered before vanishing from the room.

"Man, what a day. I never thought I'd end up here." I muttered to myself as I stared at the ceiling in the darkness. "I better make sure I ring my parents tomorrow. Now what should I tell them..." My thoughts spirled over what happened that day and what I would do from here on. I didn't know what to expect anymore but it only made everything more exciting.

...


	20. Hair Scare

The next morning, I woke up with the sun. I slowly opened my tired eyes and sat up on the bed. Looking around the room I let out a sigh, "It really wasn't a dream." I glanced down at my clothes, "I'm indeed wearing his clothes." I could smell the faint scent of roses, 'Does he use a rose scented softner, I wonder...' I sighed once more, it would take me some time to adjust to my new surroundings. As I was mulling it over my phone suddenly went off. It was all that I had left after the fire. "Who rings this early?" I grabbed my phone from besides my pillow and saw it was the owner of the apartment, "Hmm, I wonder what he has to say." I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Elli Dawn?

"Yes it is." I replied.

"It's unfortunate about what happened. I'm sorry I won't be able to compensate for you loss."

"I understand. Will it be getting repaired soon?" I asked. I hoped if It got repaired I could eventually move back in. But his next words dashed all my hopes.

"About that, I've decided it's not worth repairing. If someone else comes along and decides to buy the land and build on it then maybe you can ask them to allow you to rent it. But I'm going to be selling it."

"I see... Thanks for letting me know." I respond, feeling deflated. I ended the call. "Now I really am forced to stay here." I groaned and fell back on the bed. "I need to call my parents before school..." I let out a deep breath and bring my phone in front of me, "They should be awake. ...It's now or...I'm dead if I don't let them know since they paid my rent." With that in mind I started to dial home.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice on the other side.

"Hey mum." I replied and was met with a gasp. "Elli?! Why haven't you called lately! I've been worried!" My mum immediately scolded me, "I'm sorry. I've been busy. You know I graduate in under six months, there is a lot going on." I tried to calmy explain. "You should still have time to call home." She responded in a huff. 'Welp, I knew she would be mad. Oh well...'

"Actually... My home just burnt down." I said in a upbeat manner, totally opposite of the situation. "What?!" My mum cried out, I heard what sounded like glass shattering on the otherside, "Mum?! Are you okay?" I hurriedly asked. "How..." She breathed into the phone, she sounded horrified. As I explained what happened, all I received was gasps of shock, "I can't believe it...I'm so glad you are okay. I don't think I could handle losing another you as well..." She sounded so relieved, "So where are you staying now?"And there it was, the question I've been dreading. "Oh well... At a friend's." I replied, trying my best to stay chill. "You are staying with a girl I hope." She responded. I felt my entire body tense up, 'No mum. I'm staying with five gorgeous men. ...Nope. can't say that.' "Yeah." I replied, though I felt horrible about lying. "That's a relief. I was worried you might have befriended some strange man and were staying with him." She laughed. '...You don't know how right you are.' I bit my lip as I gazed at my lap, "I have something else to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked. "I've actually become part of a band. And well-"

"A band? Really? You must be doing well with your piano lessons. I hear that college is really good for helping kids get jobs in the music industry and to think my little girl has already gotten herself in a band. Are the other members girls from your school?" She eagerly asked. I felt my heart sink. 'How am I supposed to tell her now. ...I don't want to crush her but If I don't say anything it could be worse later but...I just don't have the heart to do it now. I guess now isn't the time.' One thing was certain life was never easy.

"Yep. I have even performed at a few gigs." I replied. My mother sounded so happy.

"Oh I have to go. Your father just woke up and saw the shattered glass on the floor. Please make sure you call more often. Don't keep me worrying about you!" She said, sounding just like your typical worried mother but at the same time I couldn't help but feel loved. "I will. I love you." I said and ended the call. "Well that was only a total disaster." I raked a hand through my hair and sighed.

Deciding it was time to get ready for school I got out of bed. I scuffed through the room, still feeling my exhaustion from the events that transpired, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped in my tracks and looked over myself in horror, "My hair!" I raced over to the vanity, holding my head in a panic, "This has to be the worst bed hair I've had in ages!" I was absolutely horrified by the birds nest on my head. I anxiously looked around but there was nothing in the room I could use. All it had was a bed, vanity and a whole lot of space. "I need a brush!" I could feel my blood pressure rising as I panicked. The last thing I wanted was the guys to see me with my messy hair.

With no brush around, I had to use the next best thing, my fingers. In a fluster I brushed my fingers through my knotted hair but it didn't seem to be helping much. My hair was set on doing the opposite of what I wanted. "Ack. This is not good. I need a shower!" I looked at my distressed reflection one last time before dashing out of the room. I hoped I could make it to the bathroom without being spotted.

'It looks quiet.' I cautiously glanced around the hallway as I stood outside my door. It looked like everyone was still in their rooms. 'Alright. Now if I can just make it to the bathroom in the opposite hallway!' I carefully started to tiptoe past the bedrooms, I didn't want to wake any one.

'I'm nearly there!' A smile crept over my face in relief.

"Elli? Why are you walking like that?"

"Kyaaah!" I screamed. "Soryu?!" I stopped walking and turned to him with a look of disbelief and terror, 'Noooooo!' I felt my body temperature rise, I was so embarrassed. "You don't have to walk like you are sneaking up on someone. Just walk normally. The others won't notice you either way if they are sleeping." Soryu responded.

"O-Oh, yes. Thank you for telling me!" I nervously grinned, while on the inside I was dying. 'Maybe he hasn't noticed my hair? ...No way. How could you not notice it! Maybe he's blind?' I looked at him Inquisitivly but he looked at same as always. I felt relieved, "I'm sorry to take a shower." I grinned, trying to keep my nerves in check. Soryu nodded, "Alright." I had continued my way to the bathroom when he said one last thing, "Oh yes, you may want to fix your hair. It's looking quite unruly." I flinched in response, his words made my whole body tense up. I quickly raced into the bathroom to get away.

"Why couldn't he have been blind!" I express my frustration, rubbing my face with my hand. I hurry into the shower. I felt a lot calmer after the nice relaxing, hot shower. "Much better." I smiled, looking over my hair and let out a sigh of relief. I finished towel drying my hair and left the room.

"Elli, is that you?"

"Hmm?" I turned around, "Ariana! I haven't seen you in awhile." I smiled brightly. "It has been awhile. The guys have updated me on your situation. It's unfortunate that you have been going through so much. I'm sorry I missed you last time. I was staying with a friend that night." Ariana spoke in a friendly manner. "Don't worry about it. It definitely hasn't been an easy ride but I'm still here, somehow." I smiled. She put a hand on my shoulder,"You really are strong. Keep believing in yourself and I'm sure you can overcome anything." Ariana replied with a smile of her own, one filled with confidence. "Thank you. I will do my best." I responded, giving a small nod of my head. "Great. I'd love to stay and chat longer but I have work to do. Take care." She smiled and started walking away towards the exit. "Heh, she always knows what to say." I felt a spark of happiness inside after that little chat.

...

Everyone was now awake. Baba was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while the others sat on the couch watching tv.

"It smells good." I inhaled the scent of Baba's cooking. He smiled, "Thanks. Though there is a problem." He breathed, looking unsure on what to do. "Problem?" I asked. "I didn't know we would be having you stay with us so suddenly. I didn't count in enough eggs for your breakfast." Baba glanced down at the frying plan with a troubled expression. It turned out he only has enough eggs for five omelets. "That's okay. I can pick something up on the way to school." I assured him but he still didn't seem satisfied.

"She can have mine."

"What?" I spun around to see Soryu standing behind me. "Oh no. I couldn't have you do that. It's fine, really." I shook my head, I couldn't have him giving up his breakfast because of me. "Soryu?" Baba looked shocked, "That's unheard of. You love omelets. You specifically asked to have them for this mornings breakfast." Baba said, completely flabbergasted.

'What... Then why is he trying to give then to me?' I was confused myself. "I'm not hungry." Soryu responded, there was a scary look in his eyes as he glared at Baba.

*grrr*

"Huh?" A growl suddenly echoed through the kitchen, catching me by surprise. Soryu's whole body flinched, he quickly averted his gaze, "Stupid stomach." He muttered. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. I quietly giggled to myself at the adorable scene, "How about this, we spilt it in half?" I suggested. Soryu seemed surprised by my suggestion, he turned back to face me, "Fine. We will share." He replied. I smiled, pleased with the outcome. I couldn't deprive him of his breakfast and it looked like his stomach was against that idea as well.

'Hehe. How cute. He is usually so distant and cold but just now I got to see another side to him. He's not nearly as threatening as he tries to make himself appear.'

...

Breakfast was ready before long. We all took our seats at the table. On one side was Soryu, Eisuke and I while on the other sat the other three. On my plate was one half of an omelet. I was famished, the delicious scent of the omelet delighted my nose and made my mouth water.

Just as we were about to begin eating, Eisuke spoke up, "Why do you and Soryu both have half and omelet?" Eisuke, whom sat in the middle of us, looked between our plates with a questioning gaze, "There wasn't enough eggs and so Soryu offered to share his with me." I replied. Hearing this Eisuke frowned and looked at his plate for a moment before cutting his in half, "Here." He slipped one half of his omelet on my plate. "I was fine with just Soryu's. You didn't have to." I replied, feeling a little uneasy about Eisuke also giving up half his breakfast. Bit it seemed he didn't want to be one upped by Soryu.

"Just eat it." Eisuke replied in a blunt manner and started to eat his half of the omelet. 'Pushy as ever.' I shrugged with a little sigh and began eating my breakfast, I admit it warmed my heart that both Soryu and Eisuke readily shared their meals with me. 'I really am lucky to have met such a wonderful group of men. They all have their own quirks but they really are so kind and thoughtful.' The thought brought a smile to my face. It was as if I could feel the love with every bite. The omelet, so rich and full of flavor, melted in my mouth. I savored every bite, thinking of the men who allowed me to have a share in this.

...


	21. Character Interviews no1

Me: Are you ready?

Eisuke: Ready for what? I still don't understand why you have gathered us here.

Elli: Eisuke, don't be so gruff. You know it's for the interview!

Joelle: He never likes being told what to do, hehe.

Eisuke: Shut up or I'm leaving.

Me: Calm down everyone! No need to blow your tops. I've gathered you all here for our very first interview. Exciting isn't it!

Eisuke: I think you are the only one excited.

Elli: Eisuke, enough!

Eisuke: ...

Soryu: Can we get started?

Ota: Yeah! I can't wait to see what we will be questioned with!

Soryu: You are too loud.

Ota: Don't such be a spoil sport. Have some fun!

Soryu: No.

Ota: ...

Me: Anyway, let's get started! First up, Eisuke.

Eisuke: You really think I'm going to take part of this trivial questionnaire?

Me: Of course. If you say no... You do know what will happen, right? Ehehehe.

Eisuke: Enough! Your laughter is giving me the creeps. Hurry up with the damn questions.

Me: Alright. Eisuke, what is your favorite food?

Eisuke: What the heck kind of questions are these?! Why is my favorite food of such importance...

Me: Just answer the question.

Eisuke: Fine. Well I don't like green peas. Don't ever feed me green peas or I will hurt you.

Me: Uh, Eisuke...

Eisuke: What?

Elli: You are supposed to be telling us your favorite food not food you despise enough you would hurt someone!

Eisuke: I can say what I like. I'm the one being questioned after all. Hmm, I like fine cuisine. Anything full of flavor. Something like a well made curry.

Me: I see. Thank you for your... well, um...vague answer! Alright next question goes to Soryu.

Soryu: Hmph.

Joelle: Ohh, he looks grumpy!

Ota: He does, he really does! ...Eep, don't look at me like that. I'll be quiet...

Me: Soryu, what do you think about Elli?

Elli: Whaaat... *Blushes*

Soryu: This question is stupider than Eisuke's. Just who came up with these?

Me: That's not important. Just answer the question.

Soryu: ...Fine. I don't know what it is but I can't help but find myself attracted to her. I know Eisuke already has his eyes set on her but still... I just want to protect her. I've never felt this way before. She is like no one I've ever met. It's a strange feeling...

Elli: *gasp* Wow. I never knew.

Eisuke: Soryu, I don't care how you feel about her, there is no way I plan on giving her up. Not ever.

Elli: But I'm not yours, Eisuke!

Eisuke: Not yet, but soon enough you will be all mine.

Elli: ...

Ota: I can't wait for them to get together! I knew from the start they had chemistry. It's like watching a soap opera and waiting for the moment for them to finally confess. They need to get their act together and just do it.

Eisuke &amp; Elli: Ota!

Ota: Ahhh! Sorry. I'll be quiet.

Joelle: I need to get some popcorn. This is like a live comedy show.

Kat: ...I just want to go home...

Me: Whew. You guys are a handful. Alright, Elli, it's your turn.

Elli: Really? Yay!

Me: At least SOMEONE is excited about this.

Soryu &amp; Eisuke: What are you glaring at me for?

Me: Anyway, Elli, how tall would you say you were?

Elli: My height? I'm definitely shorter than Eisuke and Soryu but I'm taller than all the girls. Probably just a little under Ota's height I'd say.

Me: Wow. You are tall!

Eisuke: It's not that tall. She couldn't kiss me if she tried.

Elli: What did you say?! I could so totally kiss you! Just you watch.

Ota: Whaa? Is she going to kiss Eisuke now? ...This should be fun!

Elli: Uh, wait. No. Forget I said that. I'll go sit back on my chair. *blushes furiously*

Eisuke: So close...

Soryu: Stop playing around. We are here to be questioned not to see who can kiss who.

Joelle: I don't know. I think it sounds like fun.

Me: Sigh... Eisuke, this question is for you. If Elli got amnesia how would you feel?

Eisuke: These questions really are absurd. I'd never let her get into an accident to get amnesia in the first place.

Me: Maybe you would but that doesn't answer the question.

Eisuke: What a pushy woman... I would be hurt if she forgot me but I would stick by her side, watching over her until she remembered me. I would never give up. There is no way I could give up in her. I believe she would eventually remember me. She is special after all.

Elli: Eisuke...

Eisuke: What? Don't get teary eyed on me. I don't need a waterworks out of you now.

Soryu: Be nicer to her Eisuke. I don't know how you ever won her heart with that attitude of yours.

Eisuke: You just don't realize how great I really am.

Ota: Those two sure love to fight.

Joelle: You got that right. Munches popcorn* Want some?

Ota: When on earth did you get this?

Joelle: I slipped out back stage. Who would have thought I'd find some.

Ota: I wonder what else they have back there...

Me: Next question, Ota. ...Ota? Where is Ota?

Joelle: Well... He just left a minute ago, I think he went backstage.

Ota: Hey. ...Why are you all looking at me for?

Me: ...Where did you find that chocolate cake? We are supposed to be serious here but it looks like one big joke. *Sigh* please take your seat. You are up next.

Ota: I am? Bout time.

Me: ...

Ota: Well r u gona assk?

Me: Yes but please swallow your cake first. You are slurring.

Ota: Oh. ...All done.

Me: Whew... Ota, What do you think about Elli &amp; Eisuke's relationship?

Ota: Huh? I'm being asked this...? ...Yay! I totally ship the two of them. They are a ton of fun to tease. But I really wish they would hurry up and get together but I know I can't rush them. Though I know they both like each other! In the meantime I will be up in their faces and being a pain like usual.

Eisuke: ...Ota.

Ota: Eep. Don't glare at me like that!

Elli: Is it really that obvious? I need more time... I can't get into a relationship yet.

Eisuke: Elli...

Soryu: If only I could sway your heart to choose me. ...I know that is a lost cause though.

Elli: Soryu... I-I...

Me: Hooo, things just got a little depressing in here. I think it's time we wrapped things up for this interview.

Eisuke: You mean it's over?

Me: That's right.

Joelle: What?! I never got asked anything! All I got to do was eat popcorn... Oh wait, I guess that was good enough for me. I got to see a free show!

Kat: About time. I just want to go home.

Me: I hope you all enjoyed our first interview session!

Soryu: First?

Ota: Wait, do you mean there will be another?

Eisuke: The hell? There better not be. One is enough.

Elli: I liked it.

Eisuke: ...I guess one more couldn't hurt.

Soryu: It was alright...

Elli: That sounded so forced...

Me: Gods this is murder... Anyway, please send more questions my way. Thank you everyone for tuning in. Until next time, peace out!

This was just a trial run. But if you all enjoyed this please feel free to ask the characters more questions! Please leave questions you'd like to ask the characters of the story in the comments and they will reply back to you in the next interview! You may ask anything you like. Though Eisuke and Elli won't be able to answer about their past just yet.

I really hope this turned out alright. Did you all want to see more things like this?


	22. Eisuke's Past Revealed

After finishing breakfast it was finally time to leave for school. I said my goodbyes and left the villa.

Though I couldn't get near her because of Kat, I could see Joelle was worried about me from the look in her eyes. All day she kept stealing glances at me and I'd do my best to smile to assure her I was okay. That is if you called living with five guys who loved to tease you okay. I cringe at the thought of the possible mischief they could get up to while I'm living with them, 'It is better than being homeless, I guess.'

The time seemed to have just flown by as the end of the school day drew near. I could hardly keep my head focused on class as my thoughts were everywhere but school. 'I hope I can fit in with them. I don't know if I should count myself lucky being able to live with five handsome men. ...Baba and Ota seem intent on teasing me mercilessly.' I slightly shook my head with at smile at the thought when the school bell went off. "Woo! One more day down until graduation!" I cheered and jumped up from my chair excitedly and left the room.

The college was now abuzz with chatter as some kids made plans and others hung out before leaving for home. Looking inside my locker, I put my textbooks inside and closed the door. When I turned around, Joelle was just walking by with Kat besides her. It was only for a second but Joelle made eye contact with me, there was a pensive smile on her face. 'Joelle... I know you want to talk to me. I want to talk to you too... But for now all I can do Is smile and show you I'm okay.' I smiled at her, doing my best to ease her mind.

With classes over I left the building. I headed to the gates that led away from the college grounds. There was couples holding hands and friends chatting away as they walked. 'They look so happy. I hope I can look that happy someday.' I thought about Eisuke as I admired the young couples.

With the college now out of sight I had begun my journey back to the villa where I now dwelled. I only hoped to not run into Kat along the way.

As I strolled along the sidewalk a rather luxurious car pulled up besides me, "Huh. Why did they stop here?" Looking at the car I realized it looked familiar and then it hit me, "Eisuke?!" I was surprised to see him here. I rushed up to the car and the door opened and out stepped Eisuke.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me? I told you I would take you shopping today, didn't I?" With a hand on the car door, Eisuke leaned foward, smirking at me. "Oh right. I forgot." I shyly laughed, scratching my cheek nervously. "You only have one pair of clothes and you already forgot you need more? Did you forget that your apartment only just burnt down yesterday too?" Eisuke's snarky comment made me freeze for a second before puffing up my cheeks, "No!" I exclaimed folding my arms. Eisuke just laughed at me, "Heh, You look like a spoilt little girl." He teased and then gestured me to get in, "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"Okay." I got into the passengers side of the car and we set off to the shopping mall.

I felt a little nervous being trapped in such a confined space with Eisuke, 'There is nowhere to run. I couldn't get away if I wanted to...' Of course I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, I was more worried about making a fool of myself and wanting to hide away.

"Elli." Hearing my name suddenly be said made me straighten up with a jolt and mechanically turn towards him,"Yes?!" I yelped. "Whoa. Calm down. You are going to make me deaf." Eisuke raised an eyebrow, I could see the weird look he was giving while remaining focused on the road. "Sorry." I shyly apologized and Eisuke spoke again, "I wanted to tell you we have a gig coming up." He said. I felt my heart jump in my chest, I couldn't believe it, this would be my first one with Tres Spades. "I know you are probably nervous. It is your first time doing one with us. But don't worry, I know you will do just fine." Eisuke assured me, he must have noticed the uneasiness written all over my face, "Thanks. I will do my best." I nodded with a smile, taking in a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"You really do have a wonderful voice. I just know with you we will make it far. I will prove to my father just how serious I am." There was a serious look in his eyes as he spoke. 'What?!' I was puzzled by his words, I blinked a few times in bewilderment. Eisuke, noticing my confusion seemed to have realized what he had done as his expression turned to one of shock, "Ahh, forget I said anything." Eisuke quickly tried to brush off what just happened but my curiosity got the better of me, "What does your father have to do with this?" I asked. He sighed seeing I wouldn't give up. "Stubborn girl. I should have known better than for you to just drop it. ...I should have kept my mouth shut.' Eisuke's shoulders dropped in resignation, "Fine. You win. I know you will never leave me alone otherwise." I silently smiled in my small victory, who knew Eisuke would have unintentionally let those words slip out of his mouth. 'Eisuke was so focused on the moment that he wasn't even paying attention. I feel like I should feel sorry for him having said something he obviously wanted to keep a secret but...I don't. I finally get to learn more about him!' I cheered to myself inside. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. Of course Eisuke had me wait until we reached the mall to begin. My excitement only continued to grow.

...

We finally reached the mall. I eagerly got out of the car, I was bubbling with excitement about learning more about him. However, Eisuke didn't look nearly as energetic, in fact he still looked annoyed about letting those words slip from his mouth.

I lightly walked up to Eisuke, whom had just gotten out of the car, grinning expectantly at him. "Sheesh. You look way too happy about this." He frowned. I clapped my hands together, "Of course. I have a feeling this has to do with what I asked a little while back but you brushed it off then." I replied with a cheeky grin. Eisuke sighed, "Yeah. It does. ...Well, you are one of us now so It would be better if I told you. You'd find out sooner or later anyway." He replied before starting to walk, "Come. I'll tell you as we shop." He gestured for me to follow. "Right." I quickly caught up to him and finally he was going to explain to me what I longed to hear; about his past.

"Where do I start..." Eisuke mumbled, he seemed to be thinking of what to say first, "I guess I will start by saying my father is one of the richest men in the world." 'Whaaat?!' Those words echoed throughout my entire being, I was besides myself in shock hearing that. "Hah. I knew that would surprise you." Eisuke chuckled. "I...I didn't know you were THAT rich. I mean I knew you had money, but that much..." I just couldn't believe it. "My father runs the Ichinomiya corporation. This measly little Kanata division that Kat's family owns is nothing compared to the metropolitan that the Ichinomiya family looks after."

'No way... He belongs to that Ichinomiya family?!' I have heard of them before and their great wealth. To learn that's where Eisuke originated from was mind boggling. "If you came from a family which such a high status then why are you out here in Kanata running a band?" I asked what was on my mind. Eisuke looked amused by my question, like he was expecting it, "You are correct, I am heir to the Ichinomiya corporation but... I never wanted to take over. My father trained me from a young age to be his successor but it wasn't what I wanted." Eisuke sighed, I could see he wasn't happy about his past. Just then, we reached our first clothes shop, "Let's go inside." Eisuke opened the door for me and I entered the shop with him behind me.

Inside I began to look through the clothes when I asked him another question, "I wonder, being so important, just how did you meet the other guys and come to start a band?" I asked, my mouth hung slightly open as curiosity plagued my face. Eisuke chuckled, "You really are nosy." He said and I pouted, "I just want to know more about you." I replied in a cutesy manner with big round eyes and a puckered lip. "Gee, don't look at me like that. I'll tell you." Eisuke rolled his eyes, falling victim to my charms, "I knew them as kids. We grew up together. Everyone but Baba's family is part of the Ichinomiya corporation. They too are meant to work there someday." He explained. 'Hmmm.' I couldn't help but be curious about what he just said, "Why is Baba not part of it?" I asked. "I was waiting for you to ask. Nothing slips by you." He said and I shyly smiled, waiting for him to continue. "Baba doesn't have a family." He replied. I gasped, "What? Is he an orphan?" I asked in surprise. Eisuke nodded, "He is. Back when we were kids, I was out with the guys at one of the parks in Zircon when we found Baba collapsed and covered in burns."

"That's awful!" I couldn't hide the worry on my face after hearing such a thing. "It turned out his home had just gone up in flames. He was the only survivor. Baba lost everything that day but I took him home and took care of him until he was better. After that he felt he was indebted to me even though I didn't want anything in return. I allowed him to stay in my home and he became like part of the family. He worked hard to make sure he wasn't a burden. Though my father would tell me to he wanted him gone I never listened and eventually his talents got recognized by my father and he was finally welcomed in the home." Eisuke stopped and looked at the clothes I was holding, "Did you want that?" He asked and I jumped at his change of tone and glanced at the clothes, "Oh, yes. These are cute." I smiled.

"Heh. So you like cute things." His trademark smirk flashed on his lips. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." I replied trying to act coy. "Continuing on, we always hung out as kids. I was their leader and they always followed me. It wasn't easy growing up. I just wanted to play as a kid but due to my strict training that wasn't possible... I was declined that privileged. Most times we hung out was at school. But there was days we would run away and do our own things. I guess those days are the most important to me." Eisuke sighed, it really seemed hard on him. 'I didn't know he had that sort of past... Why does everyone have such sad history's? Even myself...' My eyes shook with emotion as I listened to him.

"If it wasn't for everyones constant support I probably wouldn't be here right now. Growing up I took an interest in many different hobbies, most forced on me by my family, saying that the hobbies they recommend was what was befit of the family name but I tossed aside every one of them. ...I started to care less and less about the family name as I grew up. Over time I grew to despise it. I felt like I was trapped from it. By the time I left college and started work at the Ichinomiya corporation, I was finally the cold, heartless man my father wanted me to be. I had given up on everything. Of course the guys had been trained to join the corporation as well but none of them went through what I had to." Eisuke paused, his brows furrowed, it looked like it was difficult for him to talk about.

"They noticed I was no longer the person I use to be. My father took everything away from me. I wasn't allowed to be myself. I wasn't allowed to feel for myself. He controlled my life. It wasn't until one day the guys came up to me in an attempt to cheer me up, after having my life taken from me, they jokingly said we should let out our pent up emotions by playing some instruments. Except Soryu suggested that I tried singing. I wasn't really interested but I went along with their little game... Little did I know that we all would take to playing music. The last thing I expected that day was to start a band. I had enjoyed singing so much it was like I finally found meaning in my life. It was something I wanted to do. I had never felt so strongly about something before...It was like regaining the hope I had lost." A faint smile played on his lips. Eisuke looked to be fond of his memory when he first sang.

"Wow. That is amazing. I didn't realize just how rough you have had it." I said in surprise and he smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. The guys were surprised when I told them I wanted to start a band. We began to play in secret for some time until finally my father found out about it. He tried to take away the only thing that made me happy, he tried to take away my music. For once in my life I wasn't going to back down. It took awhile but finally, after a major argument, my father said this 'You may go play your music. Prove to me just how strongly you feel about it. Show me just how important it is to you. I'll give you three years to make a name for yourself. If you fail, you are to return immediately and take over the corporation.' And so I accepted. I immediately left Zircon after that and that's when I came across Kanata. I thought it would be the perfect place to get a fresh start. I am so thankful for the guys. They have faithfully supported me the whole way. I have so much to thank them for." Eisuke breathed and I giggled.

"You really do like them. I knew you were all close and now I can see why. You all stick together like one big family. I think they are your true family." I said with a smile and Eisuke's eyes went wide for a moment, looking surprised, "You may be right... Now you see why I can't fail. I have to make the most of these three years. I can't allow myself to be holed up in a danky office building for the rest of my life. I need to follow my own dreams and not my father's." Determination filled his voice as he spoke. Everything was so clear now. I understood why this was so important to him. Just like I have my reasons for trying to get my name out there, so does he. 'Eisuke... I will do my best to help you achieve your goal. It looks like we are in this together from here on out.' I smiled to myself. I felt like I had gotten closer to Eisuke after finally learning about his past. Now more than ever I wanted to work hard to make Tres Spades a success. Failure was not an option, too much was at stake.

After that, we made idle chitchat, along with his usual teasing as I finished picking out some new clothes to wear after I lost my previous clothes in the fire. With a warm heart I realized just how lucky I was to have met someone like Eisuke. And knowing how he felt about me really did make me feel special. In time I would tell him how I felt too, but for now I will have to settle with things how they are. There was no time for a relationship with everything going on. No matter how painful it may be, I knew I was doing the right thing. ...Or Am I?

Just a friendly reminder: Anyone who wants to ask the characters a question now is your chance. Any questions will be answered in a group style interview like the last one. You may ask anything you wish. Even parts about the story and how a character may feel and they will answer back! I hope by doing this it will help everyone be more involved with the story and make it more enjoyable.


	23. Character Interviews no2

Me: It's that time again! Time for our-

Eisuke: Already?! We only just finished the last one.

Me: Eisuke, don't cut me off! Yes, it was such a big hit that everyone wanted more. I can't ignore the fans. You should be happy everyone loves you.

Eisuke: I don't need everyone swooning over me. All I need is Elli.

Elli: Eisuke... Shush. Don't embarrass me!

Me: C'mon, we went through this last time. Please TRY to cooperate this time. *shakes head*

Soryu: While I don't find this all that pleasurable I will try to cooperate. Some of the questions are intriguing.

Joelle: Oooh, is that your way of saying you like these interviews without actually saying so?

Soryu: ...

Soryu: No.

Joelle: Reeeaallly?

Soryu: Leave me alone. *turns away, blushing*

Me: Riight, anyway back to business, we have a special guest with us today.

Ariana: It's a pleasure to be here. You all look to be enjoying yourselves.

Me: Really we do? I'm sure I look more on the brink of a psychopath at the moment if you ask me. ...Oh, sorry! That was just a joke.

Elli: I think we better listen or she may kill us...

Eisuke: She doesn't scare me. Just because she runs these interviews doesn't make her my boss. Like she doesn't even have a name. Who calls themself 'Me'?

Ota: Maybe she forget her name and only knows how to address herself as 'Me.'

Soryu: It is an interesting speculation.

Me: Stop making fun of my name. I just want to interview you guys, *Cries*

Elli: That's enough you three. Stop making fun of 'Me!'

Eisuke: But we aren't making fun of you.

Elli: I never said you were making fun of me but that you were making fun of 'Me!'

Eisuke: Make up your mind. Are we making fun of you or not?

Elli: No you are not.

Eisuke: That's what I thought. We aren't making fun of you but we are making fun of 'Me.'

Ota: Wait, I thought we were making fun of 'Me' not you?

Me: ...

Me: ENOUGH! I am me and that is all there is to it. You guys are going to be the death of me.

Joelle: Guys, shhh, I don't want her to die before she finishes the interview.

Elli: Yeah. Shush!

Eisuke, Soryu and Ota: ...

Ariana: Ahaha, such a lively bunch.

Me: Let's get these questions underway. We have a lot to cover today. First question will go to Kat since she has been quietly sitting in the corner minding her own business.

Kat: What? I actually have a question?

Me: That's right! What would you do if Joelle got hit by a car?

Kat: Huh?! THAT is my question? Who in their right mind would ask me that... Am I really so bad that I deserve such a question...

Joelle: Kat... It's okay. It's just a hypothetical question. It's not going to happen. I'd like to know how you'd feel.

Kat: *Sigh* Fine. If Joelle got hit by a car I don't even know what I would do. I already lost one very important person in my life, losing another... I don't know if I would be able to handle it. I know I act like a complete dolt to everyone but Joelle is really important to me. I'd be devestated.

Joelle: Kat... I'm glad you feel that way.

Kat: Huh? Joelle, don't be getting all mushy on me now! Not in front of others. It's embarrassing. *blushes*

Me: Thank you for your answer. Now on to our next question. This one is for you Ariana.

Ariana: Sweet. I'm ready.

Me: Where were you when you when you were missing in the story?

Ariana: Uh, I don't really know. I was at my friends that one time. I am a really busy person. I'm always out and about trying to promote Tres Spades or in my room going through mountains of paperwork. I have to stay on my game to provide the best service possible. They are counting on me to help get their name out there.

Eisuke: I appreciate all your hard work. You have been a great help. Keep it up.

Ariana: Y-Yes! I will.

Me: I'm glad Tres Spades has someone as dependable as you. Alright, moving on. Next question goes to Joelle.

Eisuke: Why haven't I been asked anything yet? Surely someone such as myself should have the questions flooding in.

Elli: Eisuke, don't act so cocky. Just be patient. I'm sure you will get your turn.

Eisuke: Whatever.

Me: ...Ahem, Joelle, how do you feel about Elli living with Tres Spades? And with Eisuke?

Kat: What? Elli is? I didn't know this. She didn't even get my permission!

Joelle: Shhh, this isn't part of the story. You don't have to act so in character here.

Kat: ...Oh right. My bad.

Joelle: It was definitely a surprise! I didn't know what to think about it at first but then I realized how lucky she is to have the opportunity to live with them. I mean they are all crazy about her, she must have so much fun living with them.

Elli: I don't know about that...

Eisuke: Don't deny it. I know you do.

Joelle: But I was a little worried about her living with Eisuke. I've seen the way he looks at her. Elli seemed to believe in him though so I decided to trust him as well. I know he would never do anything to hurt her.

Eisuke: Just how do I look at her?

Joelle: Eh, I can't really explain...

Eisuke: Tell me.

Joelle: Sheesh. You are a jerk... If you really want to know then I'll tell you. I could see the passion burning in your eyes anytime they were on her, It was like your expression softened whenever she was in the picture. Watching closely, I could see just how much you desired her. ...Gosh, this is embarrassing. I'm not saying another word.

Eisuke: ...

Eisuke: I really looked like that? Don't be stupid.

Ota: But you did.

Ota: Ah, don't glare at me like that! I was just telling you the truth...

Eisuke: Elli sure is something. For me to be looking at her that way... She really is different to all the girls who just fawn over me because I'm rich amd sexy. I must have been attracted to her innocence, kindess and determination. And she was never afraid to stand up to me, that girl has guts. Plus, she is fun to tease.

Elli: ...Eisuke. Why do you insist on embarrassing me? I just want to run away...

Me: Why do things keep getting out of hand, siigh. C'mon guys! It's time for the next question. *Claps*

Everyone: !

Me: Now that I have your attention, this question is for Elli.

Eisuke: Still not me?!

Elli: Just wait your turn! Just because you are rich doesn't mean you should become before everyone else.

Eisuke: ...You are right. I'll wait. *Pouts*

Me: Elli, If Eisuke wasn't in the picture whom do you think would win your heart?

Elli: Huh. I never really thought about it. I only think about Eisuke so... I mean! Pretend you never heard that!

Eisuke: *Snickers*

Elli: Stop laughing! Hmmph. Hmm, I'd probably say Soryu. He is really sweet. I know he seems really cold and unfriendly but under all that is a warmhearted man who is shy.

Soryu: Huh? You would actually pick me if It wasn't for Eisuke? ...Damn it, If only I acted faster I might have had a chance.

Eisuke: So you are saying Soryu is my rival for your affection?

Elli: Well, yes. But I already chose you so you don't have to worry.

Eisuke: That doesn't matter. Soryu is a guy and he is also around you all the time. I won't let my gaurd down.

Soryu: Do you not trust me?

Eisuke: ...

Eisuke: I do. I know how you feel but she is mine. ...I'm sorry. There is many things I'd give you without a second thought but Elli isn't one of them.

Soryu: I know. You are a good friend. My feelings for her won't just disappear but I hope you are happy with her.

Elli: Uh, guys...? We aren't even together yet so stop acting like we are.

Eisuke: It's not important if we are or aren't. We all know you are already mine.

Elli: Hmmph... Guess I can't deny that.

Me: Moving on. Soryu I have recieved an anonymous letter addressed to you. The question asks 'Will You Marry Me?'

Soryu: *Blinks in disbelief*

Elli: I think Soryu is...scared? He's frozen stiff.

Eisuke: Soryu? *pokes* Hurry up and answer. I know it's an inane question but you need to answer it.

Soryu: How do I answer it? I don't know who I'm replying to.

Ota: Good thing Baba ain't here or he might have some witty reply to make.

Eisuke: Now that you mention it, where is Baba or Mamoru?

Elli: Unfortunately, they don't play such a significant role in the story so they don't appear unless specifically asked a question.

Eisuke: I see. Does that mean Soryu and Ota are important?

Elli: Looks like it.

Ota: YES! I'm important! ...I mean, yay.

Soryu: How do I answer...

Joelle: Soryu, It's okay if you say no. I mean I would if someone anonymously asked me out of the blue. How can I get married to the unknown?

Ariana: She does have a point.

Everyone: *Nods*

Soryu: Hmm... But how can I honestly answer when I don't know who is asking.

Eisuke: Just say no already! It is obviously a joke question. You aren't meant to take it seriously!

Soryu: Really? Why didn't you say so sooner. Then my answer is yes.

Everyone: ?!

Ota: Soryu...?

Eisuke: Huh?

Elli: What just happened?

Joelle: Soryu manages to surprise everyone once again.

Soryu: *Shrugs* If it's only a joke I thought I'd pick the answer everyone least expected. How does it go...jokes on you?

Eisuke: Soryu... Why do you never cease to surprise me.

Me: Haha, thanks Soryu. I needed that. Okay, now it's time for Eisuke!

Eisuke: Finally.

Elli: You make it sound like you actually enjoy this.

Eisuke: What?! ...Don't be ludicrous.

Me: Eisuke, what would you do to make Elli happy?

Eisuke: I'd do anything she wanted as long as it's reasonable. Money is no obstacle. Knowing Elli, though, she would probably be happy by just spending time with me. I do think a nice gift here and there is also acceptable. It also can't hurt to surprise her occasionally. I always want to see her smiling, so I will do whatever it takes to ensure that.

Elli: Eisuke...Sniff...

Eisuke: What did I say last time? Don't cry here...

Elli: Sorry. I'll try not to.

Me: I have another question for you, Eisuke.

Eisuke: Another already? Is this your way of making it up to me for asking me so late?

Me: No. You just got so much more than the rest I wanted the others to feel special too.

Eisuke: ...Well I can't help being popular.

Ota: Does that mean I don't have any questions this time...?

Me: I'm afraid not.

Ota: What... I...I just want to go cry in a corner now. How can everyone forget about me. I mean I ship Eisuke and Elli after all, so why am I not more loved...? *sniff* I need more chocolate cake...

Me: Uhhh... He didn't take that too well.

Eisuke: Don't worry about him. He will be fine.

Me: I guess so. Your next question, what would you do if Elli was kidnapped?

Eisuke: How dare anyone kidnap her! I'd find the kidnapper and murder them!

Elli: Calm down! You won't be murdering any body. Please be more rational with your answer.

Eisuke: I got a little carried away. Sorry. I would set out looking for her immediately. I wouldn't rest until I knew she was safe. I'd have all the guys looking with me. I'd get the whole damn country searching for her if I had to. By the time I'm through, the kidnapper will regret the day he laid hands on my Elli.

Me: Aww, you really do love her.

Joelle: He really does. That murderous glint in his eyes... If there is one thing we should never do, it is that we should never mess with the girl he loves or their will be hell to pay.

Elli: Joelle... How can you say that with such a bright smile on your face?

Joelle: I'm smiling? I guess I never noticed. Oops.

Elli: You scare me sometimes...

Me: You all scare me! ...I mean, I'm glad to see you are all being more cooperative. I never thought it'd happen.

Soryu: These interviews aren't so bad.

Eisuke: I agree. They can be interesting and Insightful.

Elli: Sooo, you really do like it?

Eisuke and Soryu: ...

Eisuke: Just shut up. *looks away*

Soryu: No comment.

Ariana: Wow. They really are stubborn.

Kat: You can say that again.

Joelle: Ahaha. They are always like this it seems.

Ota: They are! They can never be honest with their feelings. Always got to cover it up some how. Deep down they are big softies. ...Eep! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut, just stop looking at me like that! ...Whew. I really am living dangerously. I must have a death wish...

Elli: Haha, poor Ota. Don't worry. We all love you too much to want to kill you.

Ota: Really? Do you mean that?

Elli: Of course.

Ota: Then why are you smiling at me like you are thirsting for my blood? ...You guys are all the same! I can't take your creepy smiles!

Elli: Ota? ...He just ran off.

Eisuke: Maybe we went a little too far.

Soryu: Nah. He can't take a joke. He needs to lighten up and stop being a spoil sport as he says.

Elli: Soryu... Sometimes I think you are the cruelest one of us all. And you manage it without even changing expressions.

Eisuke: It's his fierce demeanor that makes him so scary.

Joelle: I can see that. But Elli is right. I can also see the kindess underneath that.

Soryu: ...

Me: Sheesh, you guys never stop talking. I am meant to host this and yet you guys are running the show!

Elli: Sorry. They just love to talk. I guess you'll just have to put up with it.

Eisuke: That's right. These chats are quite enjoyable. I don't mind coming to more interviews if we can chat amongst ourselves too.

Soryu: I agree. It's not often we get to bond like this. I like these discussions we engage in.

Me: Sigh... I guess it can't be helped if it means you cooperate with me. Well, I'm afraid that is all we have time for today. I still have some left over questions but it will have to wait until next time.

Elli: Woo. I can't wait!

Me: Thank you for joining us today, Ariana.

Ariana: Thank you for inviting me.

Me: If you have a question you would like to ask, be sure to write into the comments. And be sure to read the story and comment and like on the chapters! A lot of work goes in to each one of them and I would be grateful for all your support. Seeing your comments makes every chapter feel worth it at the end of the day and brings a smile to my face. I always look forward to hearing from you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'll do my best to continue making the story enjoyable. I hope by doing these interviews it will help you all become more involved with the story and characters.

Eisuke: Heh. Look at her now. Shamelessly advertising herself.

Elli: But it means more people reading our story. Isn't that good?

Soryu: I don't care either way...

Joelle: Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it.

Soryu: ...

Elli: Thank you everyone for following the story and watching Eisuke's and my relationship develop!

Eisuke: ...Yeah, what she said.

Me: Aww, thanks guys. Until next time then. I hope you all enjoyed the show!


	24. A Busy Time Ahead

Having finished picking out a new wardrobe and buying other necessities, like a hairbrush, we were now driving back to the villa.

'I can't believe what he went through growing up... That explains his attitude. He really didn't have it easy. To be robbed of your childhood...'I was deep in thought as I absentmindedly turned my head towards the window, the scenery flashing by outside. 'I wonder If I robbed myself of my childhood. I never did stop to just take time out for myself... I was always studying or doing something I thought would be beneficial to finding my sister. Eisuke and I...maybe we aren't so different after all. ...Except he's rich as heck and I'm as broke as a door mat.' I sighed without thinking and the next thing I knew something was tugging on my cheek.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried out. I could hear the sound of laughter besides me. "What are you thinking about? That was a pretty big sigh." Eisuke said, his cold, slender fingers still pinching my cheek. "Wet go!" I grunted and grabbed his wrist. "You sound funny." He looked to be enjoying himself as he teased me. I tightened my hold on his wrist and he finally let go of my cheek, "You big meanie! You are supposed to keep both hands on the wheel when driving. What if we had an accident? Huh?!" I immediately expressed my displeasure, shouting at him and then turning away in a huff.

"Would never happen." He expressed confidently, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged, "Always so smug."

"You like that about me, though." He was practically gleaming with confidence. I turned towards him with a look of disinterest, trying to not to let any emotion show, "What makes you think that." I said and playfully stuck my tongue out when he started to laugh. "That's better. You don't look so troubled any more. You know, you really do look your best when you are smiling." He said. My body jerked back in surprise, 'Was he just trying to cheer me up...?' My gaze quickly fell to my lap as I suddenly felt shy, "...Thanks." I mumbled.

"Heh. You are way too pure."

"Huh." His words only edged on my shyness. As I sat there feeling hot and bothered, his next words surprised me.

"...I really am lucky to met you."

'What...?' His tone was different from normal. It was soft and full of emotion, like his words came straight from the heart. "You are...?" I timidly asked and a small smile played on his lips, "Before I met you, my only purpose was to prove myself to my father but now... I have another purpose." He replied. I felt a touched confused but I also felt like I understood what he meant, "What is that purpose?" I asked. "Do I really need to say? I'm sure you will understand in time. Being with you, I feel like I can finally be myself. I feel like I've been set free. For the first time, I'm coming to understand the meaning of happiness."

'I didn't realize he felt that way... What is happiness? Do I understand this meaning of happiness...?' I felt confused inside, so many emotions swirled around that I could differentiate between them. 'Maybe I can find happiness with him someday?' I felt a little flicker in my heart at the thought. Then something come to my mind, "Hey, being the son of billionaire, wouldn't your father want you to marry someone fitting for your name?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me. It seemed Eisuke wasn't expecting me to ask such a question as his whole body slightly jerked and his face turned to one of shock before becoming serious, "That doesn't matter. I don't care what my father wants." His reply sounded so cold that it made me feel uneasy.

'I wonder if that means he would be going against his father by liking me? ...Wait, if he doesn't manage to suceed and has to work at the corporation... Then does that mean I will never see him again?' That thought was almost too painful to think about. I could feel my chest tighten. I don't even want to imagine such a thing happening but... nothing changed the fact it was a possibility. 'No... I can't... I can't lose him.' I started to panic, my worries must have shown on my face as Eisuke spoke, "Don't worry. I won't give you up so easily. Don't think I'll let you get away. I could never find a girl like you, no matter how hard I tried. It's true I may have girls fawning for my attention back where I come from and my father has suitors in mind but I don't care about any of them. You are all I care about." There was a seriousness in his eyes as he spoke with conviction. His words nearly took my breath away. I didn't expect to hear such things come from his mouth.

...

The car trip back to the villa felt like forever as the tension in the air grew, I had never felt so suffocated before. From learning about his past to hearing more on how he felt about me, my poor heart was ready to give out.

As soon as we turned up at the villa, I hurried to get out of the car, I couldn't take another second of the uncomfortable atmosphere inside the car. I didn't even stop to check if Kat was around as I dashed inside the villa and to the living quarters; thankfully, Kat was nowhere to be seen.

I briefly greeted the guys, whom were lazing about on the couches watching tv, as I marched to my bedroom. I didn't even stop to see where Eisuke was. I just wanted to get away and collect my thoughts in silence. Once in my room, I put down the bags I was carrying and started to take the clothes out from inside. I laid them in a pile on my queen sized bed, ready to be taken to the washing machine later. After that I fell back onto my bed away from the pile, reflecting back on my thoughts.

"My head hurts... I can't believe what I learned today. Those guys out there watching tv right now... They all have similar issues as Eisuke. I never knew... They all seem so carefree and laid back that I'd never guess they had so much to contend with. I guess they must really believe in Eisuke..." As I laid there lost in my thoughts my phone suddenly went off.

I quickly shot up on my bed in surprise and searched for my phone. I saw It near the pile of clothes on the bed and hurriedly stretched over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elli."

"Oh, Hey, Joelle." I was surprised to hear Joelle on the other side. It wasn't often she called. Mainly because her circumstances wouldn't allow her.

"I can't talk long but I called to remind you that the annual dance Kat hosts every year will be coming up soon." She said.

"What, already? This will be the last one before graduation." I replied.

"That's right. I know you have no interest in going to these. You have never been to one after all but I thought maybe since this is your last opportunity you would come?" She asked, I could hear the pleading tone in her voice.

"I don't know... You know Kat doesn't like me. And I don't particularly like big gatherings. They are just, you know, too big." I sounded reluctant as I replied.

"That's true. I'd really like you to come though. ...Oh! Why don't you bring Eisuke along? I know he doesn't come to the college but he can come as your date!" Joelle's tone changed to one of excitement as she sounded like she just thought up a brilliant idea.

I gasped at her suggestion. "No way. I can't go on a date with him. I mean he probably won't even want to go to such a stuffy gathering." I replied but Joelle didn't sound like she would back down.

"This year it's been voted we have a masquerade ball for the dance. You can go in disguise and no one will have to know who you are. ...Meaning Kat can't simply signal you out and you don't have to feel shy because you can cover your face. C'mon! Come!" Joelle eagerly begged me.

I sighed, she was starting to wear on me, "Hah... I'll think about it. No promises though." I replied and was recieved by a squeal of delight on the other end.

"Great! This will be a dance to remember. Our last one before we graduate!" Joelle said in a enthusiastic tone. After that we said our goodbyes and ended the call. I sighed once more, "Wow. Another thing to add to my list of troubles. I still have to go to my first gig with Tres Spades and after that there is now a masquerade ball. ...Splendid. I couldn't ask for more. Oh yes, I always wanted to feel pressured like this." I moaned, throwing myself back on the bed, "I wonder if Eisuke will come with me. How do I even ask? Upfront or in a roundabout way, hmm..." As I laid there talking to myself, there was a knock on my door. Surprised, I quickly sat up on the bed, "Come in." I said and the door opened and Eisuke stepped in.

'Urgh. Why did it have to be him... Not when I was just talking about him. ...Ah! I hope he didn't hear me.' I grew a little flustered at that thought but did my best to stay calm as Eisuke strolled up to my bed. "Why are you moping around in here for? You vanished so fast after we got back I thought you ran away." Eisuke immediately started to tease me. I scrunched up my face and averted my gaze, "I'm not moping. Am I not allowed to have my own space?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "Of course you can. But not if you plan to spend your time looking miserable." He replied. I could feel my pulse starting to quicken, I didn't know what it was, but the way he spoke... He may have been wearing his usual smug grin but there was a kindess in his tone, like he was worried about me. 'He really does go about things in a roundabout way. If I didn't know him better I'd just assume he was picking on me.'

"Is there something you wanted or did you come into my room because you missed me that badly?" A mischievous grin played on my lips as I asked but Eisuke just brushed it off like it was nothing. "How can I miss you when we live under the same roof? If anything you are around too much." There he was teasing me mercilessly while smirking, "I actually have something very important to tell you. I was just discussing it with the guys. In six months there will be a competition hosted right here in Kanata. Many bands will be competing. This may finally be our chance." Eisuke spoke with resolve, it looked like whatever this competition was, it was very important.

"What happens if you win?" I asked and Eisuke slightly smiled, "The winner will get the privilege of going to England and practicing with the popular band Revance." He explained. My eyes went wide as saucers as my whole body froze at the mention of 'Revance.' "Ahhhh! Really?! That band is hot in the charts right now. Can we really be taught by them?!" I immediately went into fangirl mode at the thought as I squealed.

Eisuke cringed at my reaction, "Sheesh, you have a loud voice. It won't be easy. There will be many bands competing. But if we win this will be a big step on getting our name out there and becoming known over the world. After you practice with Revance for a time, they go on to recommend you to a publishing company who will give you a record deal. Depending on how well you perform by the time they finish teaching you, will affect on just who they recommend you to. Better the performance, better the deal." I blinked several times at Eisuke's explanation. It was all so overwhelming. 'This could be my chance to find my sister... We have to win that competition!'

"That sounds amazing. It's right after I graduate too." I responded. "Perfect. We are going to have to practice like crazy. We can't afford to lose this competition. It might be the only chance we get an opportunity like this." Eisuke spoke with determination, he looked prepared for anything. Looking at him, something came to mind, "I was wondering, since you are part of the Ichinomiya family, shouldn't you be more popular already?" I asked. "Not at all. I might be the son of a billionaire but asides from Zircon, not many know what I look like and I don't give my full name out to the public. I don't want to flaunt my status to reach the top. I want to do this myself, by my own two hands and with my friends." Eisuke explained.

Seeing how earnest he was about it made my chest grow warm. It was times like this that the love I held for him felt like it would burst inside of me. It was an Indescribable feeling but it made me feel somewhat content. It was something foreign to me... My life was about to get that much harder. Preparing for the upcoming gig and now this very important competition in six months. And on top of all that is the dance. Just how will I ask Eisuke?!


	25. SpecialStory Joelles Auto Correct Mishap

I stared blankly at the ceiling as I was sprawled out on my bed, relaxing. "Hmm, I wonder what Joelle is doing." I reached for my cell phone and decided to send her a text. "And send." I held the phone to my chest as I awaited her reply. It wasn't until some time after that my phone went off with a beep, signaling she had finally replied. I eagerly picked up my phone and opened her text.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I just finished with the stripper." My eyes went wide at 'Stripper' and my mouth was agape. I quickly texted her back, "Stripper?!" And recieved and immediate reply, "Ahh! I mean shower!" The corner of my lips curled, slowly forming into a broad grin. I could hardly contain myself. "You worried me there for a second." I laughed as I wrote my reply. I could tell by her following texts she was half embarrassed and half in disbelief.

"Oh, I just remembered, It's going to be our third anniversary soon. I can't believe I've known you for so long." I smiled as I sent the text. I got a text back shortly after, "Me either. It's really going to be our third apple tree. Time sure flies." Once again I was sent into a hysterical fit of laughter from her failed auto correct. "Apple tree? Is that what we are calling them now?" I sarcastically texted back, I was holding onto my stomach in a fit. "Oh my gosh, no! Why does my phone hate me... I swore I wrote anniversary. Sigh... Anyway, have you seen that Ichthysaurs has come out in our favorite otome game?" 'Ichthysaurs?' I blinked a few times at the word in silence before overwhelming laughter shook my core. I quickly texted her back, "Ichthysaurs?! What?! Pfffft, hahaha! You slay me!" And fell back onto my bed in a fit, I'd never laughed so much in one day. Hearing my phone buzz I picked it up to look at her text, "I mean Ichthys! ...I should just give up. My llama hates me..."

'Llama? I swear she is going to kill me. I can't take much more.' I was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as I attempted to text her back. "Why does your llama hate you...?" I replied. "What?! I said phone! Phone! Phone! Gah, I should pay more attention to what I write..." I could tell she was at her wits end with her phones auto correct, though I was having the time of my life. "You really are having it rough. It is getting late, maybe you should head to bed?" I replied. "You are probably right. I can't take much more of this tonight... And this is why I don't like texting. Well I better go strip." '...That didn't just happen again... Ahahaha, I can hardly breath. My chest hurts sooo much!' "Why are you stripping?!" I replied with shaky hands caused from my overwhelming laughter. "NO! I SAID SLEEP!" I could tell by the all caps of her words that she really lost it now. "Don't say another word. Just put your phone down and go to sleep. You really are cursed with poor auto correct." I replied. And yet, Joelle sent me another text, "Okay, I'm not going to touch my llama any more and just go strip. Good night."

"I just told her not to reply! I can't take this any more!" I was red in the face from my lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. It reminded me of why we don't often text. It nearly results in my funeral. "Joelle... Please just go to sleep. Have a good night , okay. ...Please do me a favor and don't reply. I can't take it any more. I'm literally dying over here." I sent the reply and quickly silenced my phone and shoved it under my pillow before plopping back on the bed with a thump. "Hah. I...Haven't...laughed...so hard...in ages..." I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. That was quite the interesting conversation. And best of all it's saved to my phone incase I ever felt like there was a time I needed a laugh. ...Laughter that nearly killed me that is.


	26. The Pain Of Rejection

My first gig with the guys was finally coming up this weekend. We were hard at practice, preparing ourselves for the day. It also turned out the dance fell on the day directly after. 'Talk about adding on the pressure.' I sighed to myself. I did my best to stay calm. Now was not the time to collapse under all the stress, after all I have been through much much worse. This is nothing. 'I have yet to ask him... I better do it soon.' I still wasn't sure how to go about asking him to be my date. I thought about the direct approach but I hadn't built up the courage to just go ask. 'I don't even know if he would be interested...' My fear of rejection was what scared me most. I didn't know what I'd do if he turned me down.

With our break finished, we once again resumed practice. I was still getting used to singing alongside Eisuke. It was exciting and nerve-wracking all at once. The lyrics he has me sing is simply beautiful. He really has a hidden talent with his scriptwriting. Today he has me singing a really catchy song. We've been practicing it for some time now. It's more difficult than what I'm used to but I'm always up for the challenge; after all I need to spread my wings if I wish to keep on growing.

"Ready?" Eisuke asked and everyone answered with a 'yes' and a nod. Music filled the room. I stood by Eisuke's side, waiting for my cue to start. Eisuke was up first, it wasn't long before I sang right along with him. Our voices perfectly harmonized, creating the perfect rhythm. I let my feelings flow from within, putting all my concentration onto the song. I didn't want to fall behind, not even for a second, I put so much heart into the song and feeling into my voice that there was no way I was going to let myself fall behind.

"Whew." With the song over I took a few minutes to catch my breath. "Good job. You really do have a beautiful voice." Eisuke said, his praise caught me off guard and I stumbled momentarily, "O-Oh, thanks." A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I quickly bowed my head in hopes of hiding it.

Then, the doors to the room suddenly slammed opened. I whirled around to see Kat striding up to us, her eyes locked on Eisuke. He was her target of affection. 'What does she want now?' I inwardly rolled my eyes, I knew it could only mean one thing - trouble. Kat marched right up to Eisuke, a superficial grin plastered on her face. She didn't even once look my way, it was like I didn't even exist.

"Hello, Eisuke." Kat greeted him with her superfluous smile. She seemed to really be putting it on strong. "Is something wrong?" Eisuke asked, he didn't seem to be at all bothered by how Kat was looking at him. Kat giggled and shook her head, "I have something I want to ask you." She said with a overly sickeningly sweet voice. 'Wait. She isn't...' I started to inwardly panic as I waited to hear what the sneaky Kat had to say. "This sunday there is a dance being held at my college. I'd like you to come as my date." Kat asked with the sweetest smile she could muster, blinking her eyelashes a few times for added effect. 'No...!' I held my breath. I could feel the fear growing inside of me. I carefully studied Eisuke's face. His expression was hard to read, he stared at her silently for a few moments before finally answering.

"I'm not interested in going to some dance. Ask someone else." His cold, blunt reply left Kat flabbergasted, she couldn't believe she of all people was rejected. "But... You can't just turn me down! Don't you know who I am?!" She exclaimed, it looked like she had lost her cool as she was now glaring at Eisuke. However, Eisuke remained calm. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her directly, a smirk playing on his lips, "Is that a threat?" He asked coolly but didn't let her reply before he continued, he leaned foward and was just inches from her face, "Let me ask you, do you know WHO I am?" He asked, confidently. Kat seemed to be thrown for a loop. She didn't know how to deal with him, "No. I don't need to know! Uggh. I don't want to go out with you any longer. I didn't realize you were such a jerk!" She screamed and in a huff turned around and quickly marched towards the exit, slamming the door closed behind her.

'Hahaha. Eisuke showed her. Thank goodness she's gone. ...But, does he really feel that way? Does he really not want to go to the dance?' I couldn't help but worry. It only made it harder to get the courage to ask him. I was still completely lost in my thoughts when I felt a all too familiar pain on my cheek, "Ow! Would ya stop doing that?!" I glared at him, showing my displeasure. "Hahaha. You should thank me. I'm doing you a favor by bringing you back to reality. Who knows, maybe one day you will get lost up there forever." Eisuke said, lightly tapping me on the forehead while smirking.

I furrowed my brows and swatted his hands away. I began to pout, "Stop making fun of me." I whined, puffing up my cheeks. "Are you trying to make them easier to grab?" Eisuke poked my puffed up cheeks like they were his plaything. I immediately released the air and turned away from him in defiance, "You are a bully. Don't touch me." I was purposely being difficult but Eisuke looked like he was enjoying himself. 'Honestly. Am I really that exciting to him? ...Hah, though I hate to admit it, I actually like it when he pays attention to me.'

I looked at Eisuke from the corner of my eye, he really did look like he was in a pleasant mood. 'Maybe this is my chance...' I know he just turned down Kat. Honestly, I was expecting him to be in a foul mood after that horrid exchange but it was the complete opposite. He went straight to teasing me and acted like it never happened. The other guys had already vanished back into the living quarters. It was just the two of us alone in the wide open room, It kind of made me uncomfortable... But I just had to ask. Maybe he would reply differently to me? I hoped so.

I took in a deep breath, mustering up all my courage, I turned around to look at him with determination in my eyes, "Eisuke." I said his name meaningfully. It seemed to have caught his attention that I had something Important to ask, "What is it?" His expression grew more serious as his eyes focused squarely on me. Seeing his intense gaze made me flinch but I knew I couldn't back down and so I steeled myself even further, "I want you to come with me to the dance!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, scaring myself. 'Ahhh! I didn't mean to yell at him... Stupid, stupid me!' I mentally slapped myself and could feel myself getting a little hot after that poor display. It's no way to ask someone out that's for sure.

A surprise look briefly flashed over his face before relaxing into an expression that was void of emotion; It made it extremely difficult to judge how he felt. "I'm not interested. You should know that." He coldly replied, pursing his lips he turned away. I couldn't put my finger on it but he didn't look to be completely honest with his feelings. But it still hurt to hear him reject me so openly. 'I thought he'd say yes to me...' It really did hurt. It was like a big blow to my self esteem. I was completely crushed. My chest felt like it was being squeezed as I stood there in front of Eisuke speechless and on the verge if tears. "I see... Fine. I don't need you. I'll find someone else!" My voice was cold, etched with the pain of his rejection. I was cruel with my speech but I didn't care. It must have been a shock to Eisuke to hear me speak so harshly as he quickly looked back at me but I had already stormed off, completely missing the pained expression on his face.

...

After that I refused to speak to Eisuke outside of practice. It only made everything more difficult but I didn't care at this point. I was so upset. But then It occurred to me how I had earlier rejected his feelings. I never stopped to think of how ge might have felt. ...He still supported me even after that. I must have hurt him but he never held it against me... 'I can't keep being angry like this. If that is what he wishes then I shall abide by it just as he did mine. I can't be selfish.' Finally coming to terms with it I felt more at peace with myself. Good thing too, because the gig was today! My pent up emotions might have relflected in my voice and it could have been disaterous. This was my first gig where I would sing. I wanted to do my best.

I nervously stood between the guys as I waited for us to be called to the stage. I seemed to be the only one nervous as the others looked cool as cucumbers. "I wish I had your strength." I absentmindedly spoke and the guys all turned to me, "Nervous? You'll be fine." Soryu said. "We will be right there with you." Ota added. "Yeah! No worries!" Baba smiled. "Believe in yourself." Mamoru said. I felt so moved by their words, I could feel their strength within, I knew I wasn't alone. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Eisuke looking down at me with a kind but serious gaze, "You are not alone. We are in this together. Let's show them what we got." Eisuke tried to encourage me with his words. The feeling growing inside of me... I never felt this way when I preformed with Crystal Love. I always felt fear and worried would happen if I made a mistake. But here... I could feel the strength of all of them inside. I was no longer nervous. I was now ready to do my best!

"Presenting Tres Spades!" Ariana had just introduced us and we immediately made our way out to the stage. We all waved as we ran to our places. 'This is it... Right. I can do this!' Everyone had gathered at their designated instruments while Eisuke and I took centre stage.

"Huh..." I jumped when I felt something touch my hand. I glanced down to see that Eisuke had taken hold of it. Surprise evident on my face. "Don't worry. I'm right here." Eisuke softly whispered to me before giving me a small nod. With determination written all over his face we were ready to give them our all.

We had now gotten underway. We remained holding hands the whole way. Eisuke and I sang the same catchy song we had been practicing for several weeks now. The audience seemed to be fully immersed in the song as some danced along in their seats. I was able to sing confidently with Eisuke by my side. He gave me the courage I needed to get through this. I was so grateful for his support.

The song finally came to a close. I held my breath awaiting for the crowds response. I couldn't help but worry and feared the worse. As we bowed our heads, one by one the auditorium began to clap and soon there was an overwhelming amount of people applauding us and cheering. I was struck speechless, frozen by shock as my eyes wandered around seeing everyone cheering for me, for us.

"Wow. They like us." I mumbled in surprise. "No. They love us." Eisuke corrected. He also looked pleasantly surprised at the outcome and genuinely happy. We all made our way off the stage in high spirits. All the guys couldn't believe the crowds reaction.

"I think that was our best performance yet." Baba said. "I agree." Ota nodded with a happy smile. "It's because of Elli." Soryu stated and everyone turned to me. "Really? I don't think I did that much..." I timidly replied, feeling shy under their curious gazes. "I think so too." Eisuke suddenly spoke, he seemed sure of it more than anyone. "But... That was my first performance." I shyly answered, too nervous to look at anyone, I kept my eyes on the floor below. "Heh. Did you not hear people calling our names? It seemed the crowd loved us together. It was a pleasant surprise." Eisuke said, looking proud as he stared at me. It only served to make me feel even more embarrassed.

"What...? They did..." I could feel my cheeks growing hotter by the second. "Looks like Eisuke was right. Having Elli join was a smart choice." Baba said. "Yeah. We might actually get somewhere with her in the team!" Ota said, excitedly. Everyone was thrilled by the results of our first performance with me and hoped to go far with me at their side. While I was also happy, I could also feel the added pressure of having so many depending on me. I didn't want to let any one down. I promised to work even harder so I can live up to their expectations.

'If things keep going well we really might get recognized one day. And then I'll find my sister! ...Though we only have under three years to do it. I hope we can achieve our dreams by then. We musnt give up. Even if our chances may seem slim now if we give up before we even tried than we will never know what could have been. I've come too far to let anything stop me. I will be seeing this all the way through. You can count on that.'

...

It was the night of the ball. I was still feeling down on myself after my rejection. I didn't even feel like going. What was the point of going by myself? I'd just be a laughing stock. I didn't want to upset Joelle but I just didn't have any interest in going. I planned to just spend the night in front of the television sprawled out on the lounge with my arms behind my head watching tv and forget all about the ball. Or so I thought...

"Elli? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the masquerade ball?" Baba had just waltzed into the the living room, looking surprised to see me lazing on the couch. "I'm not going." I curtly replied, keeping my eyes glued on the screen. "What do you mean you aren't going?" Ota popped out from behind Baba, looking at me with curiosity. "Its as I said. I'm. Not. Goooing!" I exaggerate the point in hopes they'd get the message but they continued to persist.

Baba strode right up to me, "Don't be such a sour puss. C'mon, go get ready." He tried to lift me from the couch but I wriggled free of his grip, "I said I'm not going!" I shouted angrily and the both of them shrugged, "She sure has a temper." Baba grinned in a playful manner as if this was a game. "Fiesty. But we promised Eis-" Baba quickly covered Ota's mouth with his hand cutting Ota off. Ota looked shocked but calmed down when Baba looked at him meaningfully in the eyes, Ota seemed to understand.

'What is going on here...?' I couldn't figure out what the heck was going on. They were acting so shady, I knew they were up to something. Catching me off guard, Ota and Baba had surrounded me from both sides and forcibly dragged me to my bedroom.

"What are you doing!? I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted at the two of them in disgust but they just brushed it off. "Get dressed." Baba said, his eyes focused on my bed behind me. 'Huh?' I slowly turned my head around and was surprised to see a beautiful dress laid out on my bed. As I was focused on the dress the door had closed leaving me alone in the room.

"What is their plan?" I was at a complete loss. I wondered how such a gorgeous dress had come to be on my bed. Eisuke wasn't seen all day and besides he had no interest in joining me. 'Was it Ota and Baba...?' I thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer. Deciding It was useless, I sighed in resignation and ambled up to my bed to get a closer look at the dress.

"Wow. It's beautiful." It was even more stunning up close. A gorgeous midnight gown that glittered under the light. It even had a matching raven black mask fitted with diamonds. "This must have cost a fortune... Should I even be wearing something like this?" As I hesitated I could hear Baba and Ota outside asking if I was finished. I knew I had no choice. They wouldn't let me out if I didn't. I picked up the dress from my bed, It was silky smooth, it was nice to touch.

I immediately stripped of my clothes and worked my way into the dress. Once I had it on I gazed at myself in the mirror in awe. It fitted me perfectly and did well to accent my curves. "Wow. Whoever picked this knew what they were doing." It only furthered my curiosity seeing how perfectly the dress fit my body.

The door then slammed opened and an excited Baba and Ota stepped in. Though I couldn't understand why they were so happy... They carefully studied me before breaking out into a smile, "You look stunning. The way it clings to your body makes me want to take you for myself." Baba teased. Ota elbowed him in the side, "Shhh. She's not yours." Ota chided him and Baba pouted, pretending to be hurt. I couldn't help but smile a little from their little scene.

"You really are something in that dress. It really suits you." Looking carefully at me Ota complimented me. It made me feel a little embarrassed but also happy. "Thanks." I slightly bowed. "Right. It's time to do your makeup." Ota said in and in instant he had pulled out all kinds of tools needed to do me up. "Huh? You will do my makeup?" I cocked my head. "That's right. Your hair too." Ota said in a confident tone. "Don't worry. He knows what he is doing." Baba assured me.

Ota sat me on the bed and immediately begun work on transforming me from the everday girl to a princess out of a fairytale.

"Is this really me?" I couldn't believe that it was me in the mirror looking back at myself. My hair was up half up in a small knot while the rest flowed out over my shoulders in half curls. My fringe covered slightly curled besides my eyes as it perfectly sat on my cheeks. Even my makeup up was a step above the usual. Ota really was a professional.

"You look wonderful." Baba said with a smile. Ota looked proud with his work, "Indeed she does. Nothing is impossible when I'm involved."

"Why though... Why are you two doing this?" I asked what was on my mind. "Because we felt like it." Ota shrugged, completely brushing off the question while Baba pretended he didn't hear. "You better get going. Don't forget your mask." Baba handed me my mask and I quickly put it on. "Perfect. A perfect vision of loveliness." Ota said, holding his hands out in front of him in a frame like he was testing me out for a photo. "You are embarrassing me..." I protested.

"Haha. You are even lovelier with the red hue on your cheeks." Baba chuckled and I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"Hurry up. You need to go. The ball will be starting and you have to still walk there." Ota said, trying to hurry me from the room. I nodded my head and hurried from the room. When I got to the door Baba called out for me to stop.

"What? I need to go." I said. Baba looked at my feet, "You are forgetting something." I looked down at my feet and gasped, "My shoes!" Baba smiled at my reaction. I looked up to see him holding a pair of heels in his hand, "These are for you." He handed me the heels. "Thanks." I smiled and quickly put them on. I felt a little unsteady in them, it wasn't everyday I wore heels. Now wasn't the time to worry about that though, I had the ball to attend.

...

With the night sky above, and only the moon and the stars lighting the way, I made my way to the college grounds on my unsteady feet.

"Why am I even going? I don't understand why I am dressed like this... What is their plan? I don't get it..." I questioned their motives but still nothing come to mind. "Hmm..." I recalled seeing neither Mamoru or Soryu through the whole ordeal just earlier. 'Where were they, I wonder?' The more I thought about it the more I decided Mamoru was probably just sleeping in his room. Soryu though... He is unpredictable. I don't know what he is thinking half the time. And Eisuke hadn't been seen all day. 'He really was against the dance after all...' I hung my shoulders feeling deflated. I held on to the tiniest bit of hope he would change his mind but instead he made sure I wouldn't see him at all today.

It made me sad to think about it so I tried my best not to. Instead I was going to try to enjoy myself at the dance. It would be my first and last. Besides, I'm wearing a mask, no one will be able to recognize me. Maybe for once in my life I'll be treated on equal grounds to everyone else instead of being shunned and looked down upon.

The college had finally come into view. I could hear the thumping of music coming from within. "It seems they have already started." I picked up my pace a little, doing my best to walk in these awful heels; I just wanted to rip them off my feet but alas I knew I had to wear them until the dance was over. The dance that had put the college into a frenzy all week was now under way. I had no idea what to expect as I took my first step inside to the unknown.


	27. Tension On The Dance Floor

I made my through the college, listening to the music along the way, until I came to the room where the ball was taking place within. 'There is nothing to worry about. No one will recognize me, so I will be fine' I convinced myself and opened the doors. As soon as I stepped inside it was like I had stepped into another world. Lights flashed over the dance floor, there was people dancing while others were in groups, chatting away. No matter how hard I looked there was not a soul I recognized, which was to be expected, they were all wearing masks, after all.

I awkwardly fumbled in my shoes as I wandered around the room, curiously looking around as I did, there was fancy decorations hanging from the ceiling and a huge banner that read 'masquerade queen ball' obviously that was Kat's idea. 'It's definitely quite the glamorous ball. ...I really don't fit in here.' I stood out like a sore thumb next to all those who were of high social status; at least that was how I saw myself. I decided i'd go find a corner and spend my night there so I wouldn't feel so awkward but as I made my way through the crowds of people I accidently bumped into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I quickly bowed my head. When I looked up I saw the person smiling at me and they lent in closer, "Is that you, Elli?" I jumped back in shock at the familiar voice, "Joelle?" She nodded her head. I couldn't see from a distance but now that I was standing up close I could see that it was indeed Joelle standing before me wearing her mask. 'Wow, she's really beautiful.' I was in awe by how gorgeous Joelle looked in her pale pink dress with white flower patterns embedded through it. 'There is even tiny diamonds in the flowers.'

"Elli?" Joelle called out to me. I had been busy gawking at her appearance that I forgot myself, "Oh, sorry. I sorta spaced out there." I awkwardly laughed and Joelle sighed, shaking her head a little with a small smile, "You are always doing that." We both laughed.

"I am glad you came. I didn't know if you would but the fact you are standing here makes me happy." Joelle gave me a carefree smile and I did my best to smile back; though I was less than happy to be here. I couldn't tell her that, though, I couldn't hurt her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I cringed at her question and started to sweat a little as I panicked on how I should answer her, 'I can't tell her the truth...' I knew I had to make a cover up, "It's definitely not like anything I have ever been to before. It's really boisterous in here." I smiled.

"That's for sure. I almost can't hear myself think over the music and people talking." Joelle sighed, shrugging. "Oh, I just remembered." Joelle's eyes lit up as she looked to have thought of something. Having caught my attention, I curiously waited to hear what she had to say. "Later, there will be an announcement for tonight's masquerade king and queen."

"What? They are having something like that tonight?" I asked, my eyes wide; I couldn't believe we were going to be evaluated for that. Joelle nodded, "Yeah. There is several inconspicuous people among the crowds who are closely watching those in attendance tonight and they will choose who they think is best suited for the title." Knowing that kind of made me nervous. 'People are watching me? Creepy...' I couldn't help but cautiously look around a few times despite myself.

"Sorry, it looks like I have to go..." Joelle suddenly said, she sounded sad. I cocked my head, "Is something wrong?" Joelle shook her head and lowered her gaze, "Kat is waving for me." She said sounding a little downcast. I did my best to stay positive, though, and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me. "It's fine." I said with my biggest smile, "Don't worry. I will be okay." Joelle looked at me for a moment before smiling herself, and quietly thanked me before saying goodbye and heading over to where Kat was.

Now that she was gone I once again looked a little lost. I thought about my earlier plans of finding a wall to hang out by but it just seemed so depressing. I almost felt like just going home, but that would make Joelle sad... 'What should I do?' I wished Eisuke had been there. At least I wouldn't have felt so out of place with him by my side. I sighed and at that moment I felt a tug on my arm.

"Huh?" I jumped and spun around to be met by a man in a mask. "Do you wan-" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed something, 'That smirk... It couldn't be.' The man in the mask had a rather arrogant air about him and the smirk on his face was unmistakable, "Eisuke?!" I exclaimed in my surprise. His smirk grew bigger and he leaned in closer, "Were you expecting someone else?" He chuckled, I could tell he was teasing me. I was at a loss for words, I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me after having declined my invitation to accompany me. I opened my mouth and closed it several times, I was too shocked to speak.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Eisuke looked so smug, he was definitely enjoying my reactions. "No!" I huffed, finally haven got a word out. I pursed my lips and looked intently at him, "What are you doing here?" I didn't look impressed in the slightest after he refused to come and now appeared out of nowhere just to tease me. "I thought you would be happy to see me. Instead, here you are scowling at me." He said, still looking amused. I looked shocked for a moment, 'Am I scowling?' I quickly looked away for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back to him with a more pleasant expression, "I thought you wouldn't be coming..."

Eisuke looked at me, the smirk on his face gone, "I wasn't going to." This only made me more curious, "Then... why are you here?" I asked, my curiosity at its peak. Eisuke looked around for a moment, as if in thought, then focused back on me, "I saw how sad you looked after I turned you down... I didn't think this would be so important to you. I thought about it and decided I would practice."

"Practice?" I cut in before he could continue, my eyes wide with curiosity. Eisuke nodded, "I am not a good dancer, you see. I asked Soryu to teach me..." He looked a little shy admitting this. It all finally made sense. Eisuke and Soryu weren't around today because Soryu was teaching him how to dance. I felt a little warm inside at the thought, and not to mention the fact I wanted to burst out in laughter from imagining it, but that wouldn't be appropriate at this time. 'Oh gosh... I wish I had a recording of Soryu teaching him.'

"I don't know what you are thinking, but stop it." Eisuke looked at me with a frown and I gave him and innocent smile and playfully bit on my lip, "By the way, how did you find me so easily?" I didn't think I'd be that easy to find since I was wearing a mask but he found me effortlessly. Eisuke chuckled, his lips curling up into a half smirk, "I thought you would have figured that out by now." He looked at me meaningfully, his eyes traveling up and down my body from head to toe. I gasped when I realized, "You are the one who gave me the dress!" Eisuke smirked in satisfaction at this statement, "You really are slow." He teased and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

Eisuke then held out his hand to me, "Let's dance." I froze at his words, feeling a little hesitant. I just stared at his hand, 'I have never danced in heels before...' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eisuke forcefully grabbed me by the hand before I even had the chance to take his and led me to the dance floor, "Just relax." Eisuke got into position and snaked an arm around my waist while holding my hand with his other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, I could feel the nerves building within my body, I thought I might explode. 'I have never been so close to him before... I am so nervous.' My whole body was tense like led. Eisuke must have seen the worried look on my face as he spoke calmly to me, "Don't worry, just follow my lead." I nodded in response. However, I wasn't too confident in his lead if only hours ago he didn't even know how to dance.

'Will we really be okay?' I panicked at that thought but I couldn't let my fear get the better of me. I had to put my trust in Eisuke and pray we got through the night unscathed. We set off into a slow rhythmic dance. It wasn't too hard to follow but I was still nervous as I was so unsteady on my feet. 'I can do this. I won't fall over. ...But my feet hurt so much...' I was not use to wearing heels and so they were causing me an unbelievable amount of pain but I couldn't worry about that now; Eisuke was here with me just like I had hoped for all along, I couldn't let a little pain get between us.

"Is something wrong?" It would seem the pain was showing on my face as Eisuke looked at me in concern. I shook my head and did my best to put on a brave face, "No. I'm fine." But my voice betrayed me as It come out strained and that of one in pain. Eisuke clicked his tongue, looking annoyed, "You can't lie to me." He breathed out a hard sigh and started to lead me away from the dance floor but when he did I lost my balance, "Ah!" I started to fall but Eisuke quickly sprung into action and steadied me on my feet before I made a scene.

"T-Thanks." I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me after that scare. Eisuke wrapped an arm around me for support and guided me to a nearby table and sat me down. My heart was now beating a mile a minute after everything that happened, I couldn't catch a break tonight. Eisuke leaned down in front of me and took my left foot into his hands. As soon as his eyes fell upon it his brows furrowed and he looked miffed, "Why didn't you say something before it got this bad?" I could tell by his tone he was not impressed. I felt embarrassed and a little intimidated by his tone, "I-I'm sorry... it's just..." I jumped when he looked at me, his eyes were filled with worry but also displeasure, "I didn't want to bother you..." I bit my tongue, that wasn't what I had wanted to say at all... 'Why did I say that...' I really wanted to say I didn't want to stop dancing because I was so happy being with him but instead I went and said something stupid...

Eisuke looked outraged by my comment, "Are you an idiot? You were in pain and all you could think about was not wanting to bother me? Do you really think of me that way..." He looked hurt. I was filled with regret and wished I could take back what I had said. My eyes shook sadly, I wanted to tell him what I really meant but I just couldn't seem to get the words out and instead face away. Eisuke silently tended to my feet. He went and grabbed some bandages so it would be easier for me to walk around. I flinched a little every time he touched me. The touch of his skin against mine...felt so nice. I couldn't deny how happy I felt from every little touch, It only made me want more but I knew I had to keep those feelings at bay. I had to settle for just admiring him from a distance for the time being.

Once he finished applying first aid to my wounds, Eisuke helped me to my feet. I could tell his mood was still sour from what previously happened and my heart still ached from my mistake. Just then, the music stopped and an announcement came out over the speakers.

"Are you ready?! It's time to announce tonight's masquerade king and queen!" The lively voice echoed throughout the room.

My heart stopped at the announcement. I could feel my pulse start to quicken as the anticipation of who would be picked ate away at me. I knew for sure It wouldn't be me but if there was any chance of Eisuke being picked and then partnered with someone else... It would crush me. 'What if it was Kat...' Just the thought made my chest tighten, I couldn't stand to see that happen.

"Heh, what a stupid idea. Who wants to be king or queen of that?" Eisuke scoffed, looking around at all the eager faces in the room. Of course he would have no interest in it, he didn't even go to college anymore. I doubted he would like it even if he did go to college, that's just how Eisuke is after all. Eisuke was amused by all the expectant faces, those hoping they would be crowned. Even though I knew I stood no chance, It didn't stop me from hoping, even just a little.

The lights in the room dimmed and a single spotlight started to whir around the room. Whoever it stopped on would be chosen. I held my breath as anticipation overtook me. Just who was the light going to stop on?


	28. And The King And Queen Is

I anxiously waited with bated breath, I almost forgot to breath from the anticipation. 'C'mon! Just stop already before I die from lack of oxygen.'

The light seemed to be slowing down until finally coming to a stop. I gasped when I saw who the light was directed on. "Eisuke?!" I blurted out his name, my eyes wide from shock.

"We have our masquerade king. Now it's time for our masquerade Queen!" The same lively voice echoed through the room and at that moment the light started whirring around the room again. I was even more anxious than before. Just thinking of Eisuke being partnered with some other girl got my blood running.

'No, no. I won't allow him to go with any one else...! I...can't.' I dreaded the thought. I knew how I felt about Eisuke but at the same time I told myself I couldn't act on these feelings; not when I had something important to do. Something I've been working on my whole life. I couldn't let myself be distracted, or so I thought. Maybe I just wasn't ready to commit to a relationship yet...

As I was battling with my feelings I failed to realize the light had stopped but was snapped out of my thoughts by the announcers voice, "Would our Masquerade King and Queen please make their way to the stage." At that moment I noticed it was me the light had stopped on.

"What...? No way..."

"We better not keep them waiting." Eisuke offered out his hand to me. I stared at it blankly for a moment before placing my hand in his, still in total disbelief. I allowed Eisuke to guide me in my daze, It all felt so surreal and somewhat nerve-racking as all eyes were on us.

I noticed Joelle in the distance cheering me on and giving me her biggest grin. I instinctively gave her a small grin back, while my mind was still spinning. But then I caught sight of a furious Kat who was glaring at me with contempt. It was obvious she was angry that someone other than her had been crowned queen. I flinched under her glare and averted my gaze, I didn't want her to pick up on who I was. If anyone knew it was me under this mask there is no way I would have been crowned.

Upon reaching the stage the M.C placed tiny silver crowns upon our heads and then we waved out to the audience. I tried my best to keep my heart under control as I thought I might pass out from being so nervous.

"Just relax."

"Huh." I was surprised to hear Eisuke whisper those words to me. He must have noticed my shaky nerves and was trying his best to comfort me while keeping up his front for the crowd, smiling and waving. I was doing the same but it was easy to see I was shaking and nervous as hell. I wished I had Eisuke's confidence at a time like this. It would have made it so much easier to handle the large crowd.

'Maybe I should take classes on arrogance...I do know of a first class teacher, after all.'

Finally it all came to and end and we could leave the stage. I breathed the biggest sigh of relief when I was back on the dance floor.

"My heart can finally relax. I thought It would rip out of my chest." I said as I held my chest with an exasperated look.

Besides me, Eisuke chuckled, "You were a nervous wreck. I thought I'd have to carry you off the stage as you completely froze or passed out." He teased me.

"Hmph. Don't make fun of me now." I poked my tongue out at him and looked away defiantly. And the I felt my hair being messed up, "Wha- Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" I said with a look of indignation.

"The masquerade balls over. It doesn't matter if you get messy now does it?" He said with his usual smug grin.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever. Let's just get out of here. I can't wait to get back and get out of these clothes."

"I can help you with that if you like." Eisuke leaned in with a teasing grin. My eyes widened before narrowing and my neck snapping in the opposite direction to look away from him, "You wish. Stop joking around and let's hurry up and go." I huffed and started to walk away with a rather fast trot but my feet still hurt and the faster I tried to walk the harder I found it.

"Need some help? You look like an injured animal trying to escape the farm." Eisuke grinned. "Uggh. Why are you always so mean." I rolled my eyes but he was right, I could barely walk any longer in those shoes.

"Let's go." Eisuke's tone changed and he took me by the hand and started to pull me from the room until we were outside. "Wha-?!" As soon as we were outside and out of sight, Eisuke scooped me up in his arms leaving me completely stunned.

"I-I can walk." I protested, my cheeks redder than a strawberry. Eisuke looked amused, "Sure you can. You did an excellent job of convincing me just moments ago. You should win an oscar for such great acting."

"Ugh...!" I didn't know what to say in response to that. Eisuke had me beat and so I was forced to let him carry me no matter how embarrassed I was.

The walk home was a silent and awkward one. Neither of us spoke a word. I was too embarrassed and self conscious to think of anything but I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. 'What is he thinking? Usually he won't shut up with his smug remarks... This silence is killing me.'

And just then he finally spoke, "It's been awhile since I carried you like this. It sure brings back memories." Eisuke said, thinking back to the past, his eyes had gone soft as the memories must be special.

"What? I don't remember you holding me like this..." I said in a panic, my heart speeding up.

The corner of Eisuke's lips curled at my reaction and he glanced at me knowingly, "Of course you wouldn't. You were drunk as a monkey." With a smirk he teased me.

I gasped in horror. It brought back dreadful memories that I rathered forget. I swore I'd never drink alcohol again.

We finally arrived back at the villa. Eisuke gently set me down before heading inside; though I swore I caught a glimpse of a wistful look in his eyes. We both quickly looked around before heading inside.

"Hey! The happy couple is back!" No sooner had we stepped inside the small section of the Villa we all shared were we greeted by an enthusiastic voice.

"Baba, would you keep your voice down. I just came from a dance with outrageously loud music, I don't need my ears to bleed even further." Eisuke chided Baba but he didn't seem bothered in the least.

'Happy couple?' The thought made my cheeks flush, 'Do we really look like that?'

"Oooh, what are you smiling at?"

"Ack!" I jumped back after Ota had suddenly surprised me by leaning in close to my face. 'Was I really smiling?' I fretted, I knew I was bad at keeping my emotions hidden...but that was a pathetic attempt at hiding my feelings.

"How did the night go?" I was surprised to see Soryu ask. He must have returned while Eisuke and I were at the dance.

"We were crowned King and Queen. It was only natural everyone noticed our dignified and upstanding qualities." Eisuke said looking proud, his smirk as big as ever. Though just earlier he had no interest whatsoever in it. 'He really changes his mind fast.' I rolled my eyes and just let him be.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I have school tomorrow and it's late. Plus I am beat." I finished with a smile and waved everyone off as I started to walk away. "I'll sleep well tonight." I mumbled.

"Goodnight." I heard them all saying their goodnights to me as I tiredly walked away.

As soon as I got to my room I immediately let my hair out and took the crown and placed it on my cabinet. Eisuke had already taken his off earlier and put it in his pocket. I admired my crown with a soft smile. I was so happy to have been crowned with Eisuke. I then quickly stripped from my dress and got into my pajamas and no sooner did I collapse on my bed. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep; happy thoughts filled my mind after my exciting night with Eisuke. It went better than I had even hoped.

I thought things could only keep getting better from here on and maybe I would continue getting closer to Eisuke and even one day...Well that's a thought for another day. Right now I'd be happy just being by his side and we still had that major contest coming up in a few months. We had to do our best to plan for that. If we won it would be a major step into me finding my sister and maybe even help Eisuke in winning his fathers approval. Little did I know things wouldn't be so simple. It would be a rocky road to reach our goals. In fact something was about to happen that would shake things up in an unexpected way.


	29. Elli's Revelation And Kat's Turnabout!

The next morning I woke up for school. My body still aching from the previous night. I did my best to ignore the aches in my body and concentrate on class. By the end of the day I was exhausted as ever and It only left me famished.

Once I got back to the villa I wasted no time in inspecting the fridge for some delicious goodies to tide me over until dinner.

"Oohh, what do we have here." My eyes lit up when I came across a carton of strawberries. The were a vibrant red and looked super juicy. If there was one thing I loved it was strawberries. I couldn't believe my luck and quickly snatched them from the fridge before heading to my room. I greeted the guys, who were lazing on the couch around the tv, on my way past. Eisuke, however, was no where to be seen.

'I guess he must be in his room.' I thought before entering my bedroom. I sat on my bed and immediately dug into the juicy looking strawberries. "Mmm. These are soo good." It was like heaven in my mouth. I could tell straight away they were some A-grade strawberries.

"Who took my strawberries?!"

A sudden voice cut through the air. I froze on the spot a half-eaten strawberry in my hand. 'Oh dear... That was Eisuke.' I sat up straight in a panic and quickly hid the strawberries in my bedside draw. I then stood up and moved closer to my door and took a peek outside. There I saw Ota and Baba cowering on the sofa with an infuriated Eisuke towering over them.

"Which one of you took my strawberries? I warned you both last time If you ever did it again I wouldn't let you off easy." Eisuke barked, his arms firmly crossed and his eyebrows knitted.

On the couch, Ota and Baba looked completely clueless. They looked at one another like lost puppies.

"We didn't take them. Honest." They both said, bowing their heads as they cowered in fear.

I covered my mouth at the scene. I felt incredibly guilty they were receiving such a whipping when It was I who was to blame.

'Maybe I should go out and confess. I can't let them take the blame for me...' I thought it over. As amusing as it was seeing Ota and Baba so panicked I couldn't let things keep going as they are.

I took in a deep breath and retrieved the strawberries from my bedside draw and left my room.

"Eisuke." I called out to him with a almost shaky voice, worried how he would react. He certainly seemed to love these strawberries.

Eisuke's head snapped up at my voice, his expression turned to one of surprise to see me looking so troubled before him, "What is it?" He questioned me.

"Um...Well..." I didn't know what to say. I slowly brought my hand out from behind my back that held the strawberries, "Here." I held them out to him, my hand slightly shaky.

"You had my strawberries..." Eisuke said in almost disbelief. At that same moment Baba and Ota expressions turned to one of relief as they had been saved.

Eisuke took the strawberry carton from my hands and noticed half were gone. He couldn't help but sigh, "These are quite difficult to get a hold of. To think you got to them before I had a chance. It seems Baba and Ota aren't the only ones I need to watch out for." Eisuke's shoulders slumped and he gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm so sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut as i apologized, "I was so hungry and It just so happens I love strawberries. I couldn't resist when I saw them. I could tell they were top quality. I should have known they were yours." I looked away, regretting what I had done.

"Heh. So you love strawberries, huh." Eisuke chuckled as if this amused him. "Since you didn't know, I will let you off the hook. But don't let it happen again." Eisuke gave me a wicked grin before leaning in closer, "Otherwise I may have to punish you." He said leaving me paralyzed before walking off with the half finished carton of strawberries in his hands.

After the whole strawberry ordeal earlier, I had returned to my room and was waiting patiently for dinner. However, during this time the unexpected happened. I heard a commotion coming from the living room and dashed out of my bedroom.

My heart stopped the moment my eyes fell upon the cause. I thought at that moment time had come to a stop.

"You...!" There stood Kat, looking furious. As soon as her eyes fell on me her face twisted menacingly. I could see the hate she held for me in the depths of her eyes.

"I knew it. You have been here all along!" Kat screamed, pointing her finger towards me. She looked ready to jump at me. "I thought something was off yesterday at the masquerade ball. It was you wasn't it! I did some research and found out your home had been burnt down and then it hit me... You have been staying here right under my nose!" Kat had totally lost it. She spat out one thing after another, I didn't even have room to defend myself. The guys watched on, unable to do anything themselves as Kat was on a rampage.

"What's going on out here?" It was then Eisuke came out of his room and was surprised to see such an irate Kat breathing heavily in the living room.

"You stay out of this!" Kat spat at Eisuke, leveling him a cold glare before turning her icy gaze back on me.

"Why do you insist on causing me nothing but trouble?! That title was supposed to be mine! I was meant to be Queen but you stole that from me and now I find you are living in my Villa! Inconceivable."

I had seen Kat angry in the past but this was the first time I saw what looked like pain hidden behind her outrageous facade. It was like she was struggling beneath it all and was using her anger towards me to make herself feel better.

"Kat... I'm sorry." I bowed my head apologetically.

Kat scoffed, "It's too late. I want you gone. You are to leave Kanata entirely. I forbid you staying in my province for another day." She threw her demands at me in a forceful tone.

But I couldn't accept them. This time I couldn't let Kat walk all over me. I couldn't let her win. 'I will fight. I have to. I need to win!' I put on my game face, I wasn't prepared to back down. I refused to do so.

"Kat." I said her name in a cool but firm manner. I gave a smirk of my own, my face was brimming with confidence. The demeanor I had taken on not only surprised Kat but everyone in the room; it was the first time anyone had seen me so confident. Truthfully, I was shaking in my boots but I couldn't let my fears show. I had to fight my enemy head on.

"I know how you feel. I understand you are going through a great deal of pain."

"What do you know?!" Kat retorted, angrily. "Don't pretend like you understand, because you don't!"

I shook my head, "Oh but I do." My words seemed to have everyone wondering what I meant, "I understand your pain all too well. However, there is one major part that is different. My sister is still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Kat was still on the defensive, her eyes pointed fiercely at me.

"My sister... She disappeared when I was only 10 years old. I've been looking for her ever since." I finally revealed what I had kept hidden for so long. The guys in the room before completely flabbergasted by this revelation.

"And? What has that got to do with me?!" I could tell Kat was finally starting to break down. She was losing the fake persona she tries so hard to keep up.

"I know what it is like to lose a sister. ...I have no idea if she is still alive but I refuse to give up. And...I just know she must still be alive. I just know... I won't accept otherwise until I know the truth myself." I believed in my heart of hearts Lucy was still alive, somewhere.

Kat was now speechless, she looked conflicted with her own feelings. I couldn't stop now, though, I kept up the attack.

"I don't know why my sister left me. I need to find her so she will tell me the truth. We...use to always be together. She was my role model. I loved my sis more than anything. But one day there was an accident... After that day she was never the same. My sis stopped smiling and hardly came out of her room. She was a popular idol in the town I lived and her name was spreading by the day. Everyone loved her but after the accident... she never sang again..."

"Your sister...was a singer too..." Kat was almost in shock from what I was saying. "You...You are doing all this just to find her?" Kat's voice had grown weak, she had lost the drive from earlier and was now engaged in a battle of her emotions.

I nodded my head and smiled softly, "That's right. It's because of her I loved to sing. I wanted to make others smile just as she did. It broke my heart when she just left me... I was lost without her. Lucy was all I had... Everyone...Everyone hated me. But not her." I could feel painful emotions welling up within me as I thought back to the past and all that I've struggled with in my search for my sister but also in my search to discover myself.

"You really admired your sister..." It was as if Kat was speaking not only of me but of herself when she spoke.

"I understand how you feel to be all alone and in pain. I truly do. It's hard to feel forgotten and left out. But I never stopped believing in my sister and that's what always helped me to get through even the darkest times."

I walked up to Kat. Her eyes were wide in disbelief she no longer held the hostility towards me as she did earlier. Perhaps she could just how heartfelt my words are?

"I truly believe your sister wouldn't want you to feel this way. You can stop hiding the real you behind this facade you think you have to keep up. It's time you let the walls you worked so hard to build up and let the people who care about you into your life."

Kat flinched at my comments and turned away, "No one cares about me. And no one should." Kat turned back towards me, looking terribly pained and angry, not at me but at herself, "I've done some terrible things... All because I felt betrayed. Jealous. Used. No one seemed to understand me and so I wanted them all to suffer like I had suffered... I was so jealous of you. You had natural talent. I worked hard to get where i am and you..." Kat sighed in self-depreciation.

"You're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked in surprise.

"I had to work hard too. I studied endlessly. I was even made fun of for doing so. People hated me for being smarter than them and being the best in class. I was always looked down upon and bullied. I had no one to defend me. I spent years all alone. Many times I wanted to give up and run away like my sister but that would mean I would be giving up on all my hard work and my chance at ever finding her. I had to stick with it no matter what. That's how i got where i am today." I smiled, though, thinking about it all now, I truly was shocked i ever managed to pull through such painful experiences and still keep on moving forward. It was a miracle.

"I-I didn't know... I was jealous of you and this whole time you..." It was then Kat finally broke down. It was as if she could no longer carry all the pain that had burdened her for so long and it came bubbling to the surface.

"Kat..." I looked at her sympathetically and gave her a hug. Kat cried her eyes out on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry... I don't ask for you to forgive me... I've been such a fool. I didn't think anyone would ever understand me and yet the person I tried so hard to hate and destroy and who only kept rising up through all the pain, was the one who could relate with me..."

'Eh...She's right. I had just about everything thrown at me and somehow I kept pulling through and coming out better than before. How is that even possible... I have to be like the unluckiest and luckiest girl all at once. ...I wonder if that's what being a special case means...' I thought to myself as Kat quietly sobbed on my shoulder.

The guys in the room just watched the heartwarming scene in silence, leaving us girls to do our thing.

After Kat had finally calmed down she looked embarrassed for having lost it like that and then bowed her head, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I...I'm still in a daze myself. I never thought you would be the one to save me from myself. Your sister is lucky to have someone as kind and dedicated as you are. I promise I will work on changing my ways." Kat smiled. It was her first genuine smile i had ever seen and i was momentarily stunned.

"O-Oh yes. Joelle will be so happy. She has wished nothing more than this for so long."

"Poor Joelle... I caused her so much pain..." Kat looked regretful of what she's done. "People may still try to use me but I now see not everyone is the same. ...And I should have always believed in Joelle. She's never given up on me but I did on her... My sister's death affected me greatly. I couldn't handle it. I still feel like I'm to blame..." Kat's voice was laced with pain, she really did feel tortured by the loss of her sister and that it was all her fault.

'That must be why she worked so hard on pushing everyone away and only causing herself more pain while acting like a snobby, stuck up princess. But deep down she was just lost and confused

Kat had lost her way and couldn't find her way back. I am so grateful I turned out differently...' I shivered at the thought of how I could have been. Maybe If I was born in Kat's family I would have walked the same path. The only difference was my parents still loved me. It was their love that kept me on the truth path and not faltering and losing myself in the process.

"Elli... Thank you. I want you to know that I take back everything I said earlier. You may remain in Kanata. Well i better be going. I apologize for my outburst..." Kat said, bowing once again. It was like she was a whole other person. I was still in shock from the different treatment.

"Hey, wait!" I grabbed Kat's arm as she turned around, stopping her from leaving.

"What is it?" Kat looked surprised.

"Let's be friends. Okay?" I asked and then my eyes crinkled in a tender smile.

"Friends... You really want to be my friend?" Kat looked troubled by the idea. It was like she didn't think she was worth it.

I nodded happily, "Of course. I think more than anything, you have a strong desire for friendship. Real friendship. After all, we all need good friends in our lives." I stated and she was even more surprised.

Kat thought about it, and then closed her eyes as a small smile lit up her face, "Thank you..." She muttered and then glanced at the floor. I then let go of her arm and she soon vanished from sight.

No sooner did she leave did i collapse on the couch, "I'm soooo glad that's over." I let out a long drawn out sigh, relieved I could finally relax. I didn't know how things would work out but once again a miracle happened from what seemed like would be a total disaster.

"Well done." Eisuke said, commending me, though he seemed a bit smug about it. "However, I'll want to talk with you later." That was all he said before retreating back to his room. I immediately knew what he had in mind. But didn't get much chance to think about him as the others got cozy on the couches around me and began bombarding me with questions and retelling everything that happened that evening and their thoughts.

It sure was one heck of an eventful night and not what i was expecting. But finally, I somehow had gotten through to the ice queen and at last she could defrost. It felt like a heavy weight had finally been lifted and my chest felt a little lighter. I no longer had to live in fear. Life should finally settle down. I've overcome every obstacle that's come my way, It was about time I could relax. But as usual only more drama was lying in wait for me in the future.

"Wait? I'm still hungry!" During all that I forgot I hadn't even eaten dinner yet. If anything, I was nt going to bed hungry that night and got Baba to finish off dinner immediately. Nothing beats having a full belly.


	30. Time For Truth Or Dare

After everything that happened with Kat I didn't see her at school for some time. I guessed she must have been reevaluating her life and took a short break. 'Right before graduation too.' Joelle and the girls had found out what went down that night in the villa, they were relieved to know Kat plans to change for the better; especially Joelle. Graduation was fast approaching. It was under a month until I would finally be free of college and then focusing all my efforts on Tres Spades and preparing for the competition that took place in just over three months.

Things had calmed down in the college since the news of Kat's role of playing the Ice Queen was over. It only took me since the day I started until the month I graduated to befriend her. It was quite a feat if I must say. I didn't think It was possible and yet here we are. I can finally hang out with Joelle and the girls without fear and knowing I'm truly accepted into the group for real now...It left me with an indescribable feeling. I could finally smile and mean it.

People were still bound to try using Kat, especially If she showed her weaknesses, but no matter what Joelle and I would always be there for her. Us along with the girls would continue to look out for her.

Eisuke, however, wasn't impressed to find out I had kept such an important secret from him. The next day he had come to my room and told me what he thought during the events the previous night. Eisuke stated quite firmly he wanted me to keep no more secrets from and with his tone of voice I knew it would be no good to refuse him. Eisuke promised to help me in my search for my sister and would work even harder, along with the rest of the guys, so that we may win that competition.

I had just arrived at college today with time to spare before classes start, something of a miracle for me; I was pretty chuffed. As I meandered through the halls waiting for class to start I was surprised to see a familiar face come into view.

"Kat? She must be back." Kat must have noticed me as she turned in my direction and with a certain calmness about her she strolled up to me.

"I've been wanting to see you." Kat said, smiling slightly before suddenly I noticed she was smirking, "We are rivals, you and I." She suddenly declared out of the blue leaving me startled.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kat chuckled, "I'm talking about our bands. In the upcoming competition, Crystal Love will be competing too. Making us rivals." She said with a conceited grin.

I gave her a little smile was sighing on the inside. 'Still the same old Kat. Just without all the hate. She reminds me of a certain someone…' Eisuke came to mind. 'Mmm that's it. She's totally a female Eisuke.'

"Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, did you say something?" I nervously laughed. A displeased Kat with puffed up cheeks was staring at me.

Kat sighed like I was hopeless, "I was asking you to come over to my place for a sleepover. That is you and the guys."

I flinched in response. Going to Kat's for a sleepover… with them?! "You don't just want it to be us girls?" I awkwardly asked.

Kat shook her head, "Course not. Only Joelle will be able to make it this coming weekend as the other girls have things on and so I decided to make things more interesting I would invite them too." Kat seemed pleased with her idea, her cocky grin covering her face.

I was so close to facepalming at the idea but just stood still and put on my best smile, "Right. Sounds...fun."

"Doesn't it? It's about time I showed you I've changed. So no backing out now. You must come." Kat said rather forcefully leaving me no choice but to accept.

'Definitely still the same Kat…' Still I couldn't complain. This was far better than how things use to be. I could learn to get use to it.

After school that day, I went home to the Villa and told them about Kat's plans that weekend. Only Ota and Baba showed a semblance of excitement for it, but after I told them we'd all be sleeping together in one room they all grew more keen.

It sure would be interesting alright. I didn't know what to expect at a sleepover that involved this group… I may live with them but we all slept in different bedrooms. I wondered what Kat had planned for the weekend.

The week seemed to be over in a flash as I anxiously awaited for the sleepover; partly in excitement and partly in dread.

"Come on you guys. We will be late." Baba said in an upbeat tone and smiling happily. Ota stood next to him with his bag packed and also waiting.

Soryu was deciding on what pajamas he should bring but I didn't see why that was a big deal since they all looked the same… And Eisuke was taking his sweet time getting ready doing who knows what. I had just finished getting ready myself when I went to get Eisuke but stopped in my tracks when I heard him talking in his bedroom.

'It sounds important.' I tried my best to see what was going on but Eisuke was speaking too quiet for me to catch anything. All I knew was Eisuke sounded serious...almost panicked. I hoped everything was okay… I decided to leave Eisuke's room and went to make sure Mamoru was finished. By the time I got Mamoru done everyone was finally ready.

'Sheesh. That felt like preparing a bunch of kids. At least Ota and Baba caused no trouble.' Still I couldn't stop thinking about that phone call. It made feel anxious as I worried it was the start of something bad happening…

We left the Villa and made our way to Kat's place. Just as I expected, Kat's home was even bigger and fancier than her family's Villa. Joelle had already arrived when we got there.

"You finally made it. I was getting worried." Joelle said with a smile as she accompanied me through the halls to where we would all be sleeping that night.

In one corner of the home was a huge open room that had sleeping bags and pillows spread out over the floor.

"You may all pick one." Kat said coming up to us and pointing at the sleeping bags on the floor.

I nodded and headed over to a cute, light blue one with butterflies on it. The guys also picked out one for themselves and after we finished we all sat down.

"So, what are the plans?" Baba asked excitedly, smiling as he glanced between everyone in the room.

"I'm just here to sleep." Mamoru said disinterested in anything else. And then slipped into his sleeping bag and was asleep in moments.

"Mamoru?" Surprised, I looked over Mamoru and gave him a soft nudge but there was no response.

"Anyway, let's play truth or dare." Kat announced with a big but cheeky grin.

I jumped back in horror, "Truth or dare? Are you sure about that?" I asked in a panic, my face one of uncertainty.

Kat nodded all too eagerly, "Of course."

At that moment I felt like dying. I wanted to be saved from this nightmare or even better switch spots with Mamoru and pretend I was sleeping.

"Sounds like fun. It's been a long time since I engaged in a game of truth or dare." Baba said, grinning.

"Who should start?" Ota asked.

With everyone's eyes focused on Kat, we waited for her to pick her first target. This sure would be one hell of a night.


	31. And The Wild Night Begins

"Hmm." Kat glanced between everyone before stopping on Ota. "I've got the perfect Idea how to start this." She grinned mischievously before turning to Mamoru, "Ota, I want you to beautify Mamoru since he so kindly decided to go to sleep."

Ota looked surprised for a moment before grinning wickedly, "Sure. No problem."

"I'll help." Baba excitedly chimed in and Kat went to bring them back makeup supplies.

Ota carefully applied a deep shade of red lipstick before adding a light pink blush to his cheeks. While Baba gently applied baby blue eyeshadow to Mamoru's eyelids and finishing off with mascara.

"Perfect." Ota smiled proudly at his handiwork. Once they finished we wasted no time in checking Mamoru out.

"Oh my…" Just one look and I had to try hold back my laughter. Eisuke and Soryu looked to be really enjoying themselves as they wore the biggest amused grins.

"This calls for a picture." Joelle said, grabbing a camera she brought with her. Joelle got into position and captured the perfect photo of his beautiful face. "So I'll give you all copies later." Joelle casually commented, snickering a little in the process.

"He really is a sleeping beauty now." I said causing everyone to almost lose themselves in laughter.

"Now time for the real fun to start." Kat turned serious but her grin was nothing but mischievous. "Elli."

Kat turned her gaze on me and I nearly jumped from my skin, "Y-Yes?!"

"Calm down. You aren't being attacked here." Kat chuckled, "Truth or dare?" Kate asked.

I pointed towards myself and she nodded and giving me a 'who else' look. I sighed and hanged my head. 'Truth or dare? Both seem terrifying… But i know what she will ask if I picked truth...so dare it is.'

"I pick dare." I said and held my breath. The grin on Kat's face only got bigger. She must have been planning something wicked.

"I dare you to sit on Eisuke's lap until his turn comes around. And you must wrap your arms around his neck." Kat said with a knowing but mean grin.

'Ohhh Kat! Why you so evil…' I started to panic. I looked at Eisuke, he didn't seem fazed in the least. In fact he looked eager for me to hurry up.

"Argh. Fine!" I stood up and placed myself in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel my skin burning up on the spot. Even worse, Eisuke wrapped his arms around me to hold me closer. 'Eep... This is so uncomfortable…' I tried my best to contain my frantic heart but nothing would save me now.

"I get to-"

"Sorry. No can do otherwise my dare would have been pointless." Kat smirked. My shoulders slumped, I knew she had me beat.

"Joelle will be picking the next victim." Kat said, looking at Joelle.

"Alright." Joelle looked seriously amongst everyone before turning to Soryu, "Soryu, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Soryu immediately responded.

"Hmm… I dare you to strip to your underwear for the night." Joelle said, almost bursting out in laughter from what she just asked.

Soryu looked absolutely dumbfounded, like he didn't hear her properly, "What?"

"Just as I said, I want you to strip… pfft…" Joelle could hardly keep a straight face. I felt sorry for him but I had my own problems to contend with. 'Eisuke… Would you stop feeling me like that?! Just because no one can see your hands doesn't mean I can't feel them!'

With all eyes on him, Soryu stood up and started to remove his clothes until, just as the dare required, he was only in his underwear.

Baba and Ota burst out laughing from poor Soryu's reaction and the embarrassment on his face.

"This...isn't funny." Soryu looked deflated and almost looked like he was sulking. "Now it's my turn right?" Soryu looked at Baba, "Truth or Dare?" Baba also went with dare. "I dare you to...dress as a girl!"

Everyone in the room went silent for a moment before Kat spoke up, "I'm not sure if i have clothes that would fit him." She looked to be in thought, "I'll go check." Kat took Baba with him and the pair left left together. It was about 20 mins later and they returned. Baba was now in a rather tight fitting dress and was even wearing a wig and makeup.

"I can… hardly breath." Baba looked to be struggling. The rest of us, however, could do nothing to contain our laughter. Now we had a sleeping beauty, a man in underwear, and a man in a dress. What was next?

Baba was forced to remain standing as if he were to sit he might pass out from lack of oxygen. Baba next turned to Ota and just like the rest he also picked dare. Seemed like everyone was a glutton for punishment tonight.

"I dare you to dress up as a caveman." Baba said. Ota looked confused, "What. How do I do that?" Baba threw him a wicked grin, "Simple. Find a piece of cloth to cover your nether regions and 'presto' you are done. And don't forgot about facial markings."

Ota stared at Baba utterly speechless. Once again, Kat left the room, this time with Ota. When they returned Ota was wearing nothing but a piece of red cloth around his waist and two black lines painted on under his eyes.

'This is getting crazier by the minute…' I didn't have the words to describe what I thought.

Next up Ota asked Eisuke. For some reason no one had asked Kat or Joelle yet. 'Man not fair.' I pursed my lips with a little pout. I admit, I was kinda sad my time with Eisuke was over but it was a relief to finally be free of him feeling my body with his hands through my clothes. It made me soo self conscious.

Eisuke, of course, picked dare.

"Hmm… I dare you to act like a cat. That is getting on all fours, meowing and rubbing up against us." Ota boldly declared with a wicked grin.

Eisuke look disgusted by that dare, "You expect me to get on all fours and rub up against… a caveman, Soryu in his underwear and Baba in a dress? I think not." Eisuke detested the very idea of it.

"Fine. Then you have to rub all over Elli."

"What? NO WAY!" I shrieked and furiously shook my head. But Eisuke seemed to like this idea and accepted the dare.

I couldn't believe my eyes as Eisuke got on all fours and came up to me...even purring… and sat himself on my lap and started to rub up against me. 'Wait… What? This is practically a role reversal! Except he's openly rubbing himself on me…' I shuddered from embarrassment. I don't think I'd ever been so hot and bothered in my entire life. '...Maybe I'd be enjoy this more in private.' I shocked myself with my thoughts and tried to erase them from my mind. All this was just too weird.

"Time for a pillow fight!" Kat suddenly announced and threw a pillow at Ota, hitting him square in the face.

'WHAT?! No! I wanted to give you a dare! Argh, Kat! You play so dirty…'

Ota wasted no time in picking up a pillow and then hitting Baba with it and before long everyone, except Mamoru was engaged in battle. At least Eisuke was no longer rubbing against me...but now I was his main target as he tried to corner me and get me with his pillow until i gave into him.

"I won't give up!" I shouted and ducked past him in my moment of chance and just managed to get away but in the process I had smacked into Baba and sent him flying to the ground.

"Ah. I'm sorry Baba." I shyly laughed.

Baba looked a bit dazed, "Don't worry about it." He waved it off but when he tried to get back up he couldn't. The dress was far too tight and restricted his movements. "Uhhh…" Baba looked helpless. Deciding there was nothing left to do, Baba stripped of the dress until he too was only in his underwear. 'What?! Now nearly everyone is naked but Eisuke and the sleeping beauty!'

I wondered if maybe I was dreaming. I know we were all close but this close...and personal. I surely hoped at least Eisuke would stay fully dressed all night.

Thankfully, Eisuke did indeed keep his clothes on unlike the others. After a tiring game of pillow fighting we had all been thoroughly worn out. I was relieved to see everyone had gotten appropriately dressed again. I no longer had to worry about where to look. If only I had photos of the night besides of Mamoru. It sure would have been a photo worth dying for.

'Ahahaha. What an eventful night this turned out to be.'

Mamoru never once woke up. I wondered how he would react to his special treatment but knowing him he would just remove it like it never happened.

It was now late and we all decided it was time to sleep and got comfortable in our sleeping bags. It didn't take long for everyone to get to sleep, including myself.

However, at some point in the night I was awoken as a pair of arms had wrapped around me. 'Eisuke?' It was Eisuke who was sleeping directly behind me with me in his arms. I had no idea if this was on purpose or if it was his body reacting on instinct. Either way, I was far too nervous to sleep now. I could smell his scent and feel his breath on my neck not to mention the calm beating of his heart. I was far too aware of all these things there was no way I would be getting any sleep.

'If anyone wonders why I'm tired tomorrow… I'm blaming Eisuke.' I rolled my eyes in partial frustration. Eisuke sure didn't make my life easy. I work so hard to resist falling into his arms and then he goes and pulls stunts like this… 'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist…' I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker towards his advances. It really was only a matter of time.


	32. Graduation At Last

It was the morning of my graduation. I couldn't believe it was here at last. After resolving my issues with Kat, time seems to have just flown by. On days I wasn't studying I practiced with the guys.

"After today I will have plenty more time to practice." I got dressed and ready to attend my graduation ceremony.

"Congrats, Elli." Baba said, coming up to me and hugging me.

"Did I say you could touch her?" Eisuke growled, ripping Baba off of me and glaring at him. Baba just flashed him an innocent smile.

Ota came up and patted me on the shoulder, "You survived college. I knew you could do it." He smiled, being sure to take his hand away quickly to avoid Eisuke's wrath.

"Good work." Soryu had come up to me, smiling kindly.

"Thanks." I happily bowed my head with a smile. Even Mamoru said his congratulations to me and everyone saw me off with a smile. They would be sure to come to my college to watch me graduate.

I felt pretty emotional about it all. This was finally it. It marked the end of this part of my life. I still had yet to find my sister but today I was going to be earning a degree in music. And thanks to being in Tres Spades I didn't need to look elsewhere. I had much to thank Kanata college for. It helped me get to where I am now. It helped me become a better person and to believe in myself.

When I arrived at the college it was bustling with activity as the preparations for the graduation was underway.

I came across a teary eyed Joelle who was still in disbelief. "Elli… this is really it. Our live here is over. We won't be able to have lunch together any more." Joelle said with a strained voice. She seemed to be taking it harder than I thought.

Though even I was kinda sad at the idea we'd no longer be sharing in meals together. Not at college at least. And after this both bands would be busy practicing for the competition. Although there was one thing I didn't consider… 'If one of us were to win… That means they go to England…' Ultimately, it meant I wouldn't get to see Joelle any more... or Kat. Thinking that was almost depressing. Winning would be the dream of a lifetime and help us in our future goals but at the same time ripping us tragically apart.

If that happens i would only be left with the guys. The more i thought about it the sadder i became. "Ah, nows not the time." I slapped my face and pushed those thoughts from my head. Joelle looked at quizzically, wondering what I was doing. I just smiled and brushed it off saying it's nothing.

"It's time to go. Kat is waiting with the others outside." Joelle said and took my hand before sprinting for the nearest exit outside to the college grounds.

Outside was students and families gathered to see the graduation. I had lined up with Kat, Joelle and the others and graduation was now under way. I was so nervous, I couldn't stop shaking. I spotted Eisuke and the guys in the crowd and it made me only panic more.

'Calm down. There's nothing to worry about. If I plan to be a star in the future this crowd is nothing compared to what awaits.' I gave myself little pep talks to try calm myself and finally it was my turn to accept my diploma. The others had already finished.

I nervously made my way to the front and front of thousands took my diploma in my hands before turning to everyone and waving to the crowds. I then had the opportunity to give a little speech.

I nervously walked up to the microphone, "I-It's an honor to be here with you all. My time at Kanata college was an eventful one but I am grateful of my time here and wouldn't change a thing. It helped me to grow and in doing so I made some wonderful friends. I can't ever thank those who helped me enough. But I'll say it again. Thank you to all my friends." I finally finished and bowed before hurrying away at the sound of applause. I was the only student graduating that day who was not rich. It truly was an honor.

'Ugh. That speech sucked. Though Joelle and Kat didn't do much better.' I giggled thinking back to theirs. They both stuttered so much and could barely get the right words out. But underneath all that I understood the message they were trying to convey, 'I really did change a lot of lives…'

The graduation had now come to an end. I was so relieved it was over. I took one last look at Kanata college, the place that began it all- my changes that is-, with fond memories before leaving with the others.

We all decided we'd go out to dinner that night to celebrate and so we all ended up at some fancy restaurant that I obviously couldn't afford. 'It pays to have rich friends who will cover for you.'

"What a whirlwind these past few years have been." Stephanie said.

"Truly." Mandy nodded, looking through her menu.

"We all changed so much in such a short time." Kat remarked and then looked at me, "All because of one person. To think the peasant would save the rich." Kat teasingly grinned.

I, however, frowned and puffed up my cheeks, "Yeah. How nice of them." I said in a sarcastic tone and everyone started laughing. My displeasure was written all over my face. 'It must come under the job description of being rich. Being a jerk that is.'

As the night went on I noticed something seemed off about Eisuke and it made me worry.

"Is everything alright?" I took my opportunity to ask him when everyone else was preoccupied.

"Huh." Eisuke seemed startled by my sudden question and was lost for a moment, "Yeah. I'm fine." He abruptly replied.

I felt a little disheartened by his attitude. He couldn't hide it from me. I knew something was up and I wanted to know what but the more he tried to hide it the more hurt I felt. 'What could it be that he can't even tell me?'

Not long after that, Eisuke left his seat and went outside. I was unsure if i should follow or not...but of course curiosity got the better of me.

I snuck outside and saw Eisuke standing under a nearby tree with a solemn look as he gazed at the starry sky. It left me speechless. I hadn't expected to see Eisuke looking quite like that. He looked so sad…

"You can stop spying on me. You aren't even doing a very good job. Don't ever consider getting a job as a spy in the future." Eisuke was now smirking while teasing me. The sad look from moments ago was nowhere to be seen.

"Scuse you! I never wanted to be a spy anyway!" I retorted and pursed my lips with a look of indignation. 'Is he hiding his feelings… He has to be. He's masking his troubles...likely because of...me.' I felt pained at the thought of this. I walked up closer to Eisuke.

"It's a nice night, isn't it." Eisuke softly whispered, his eyes fixed on the stars.

"Yeah…" I nodded but my eyes were elsewhere. I was trying to work out what was hidden behind his steel mask. What was he really thinking?

Eisuke must have picked up on my feelings as the next thing I knew my sight was blinded by his chest. Eisuke had enveloped me in his arms.

"Eisuke…?" I softly spoke his name showing my confusion.

Eisuke only squeezed me tighter, "Let's stay like this for just a little longer…" I could hear the pain mixed in his voice as he spoke. Whatever it was it was affecting him greatly. "...I'm sorry…" Eisuke mumbled.

'What did he say?' My heart ached for him. I want so badly to know what was hurting him but Eisuke wouldn't allow it. He only continued to hold me begging for my silence. All Eisuke wanted to do was feel my body against his; he wanted to hold me close and never let me go. It was as if he was telling me "I need you" he needed my comfort, my warmth, my support. I felt so many mixed emotions coming from him and i didn't know how to respond and so i did as he said and remained silent. The two of us held each other for who knows how long.

Holding each other in one another's arms should have been a happy moment and yet this was the opposite. I could feel a sense of dread welling up within and It scared me.


	33. No, Don't Leave Me!

It was the day after my graduation. Eisuke never did tell me why he looked so troubled. I couldn't stop feeling anxious thinking something terrible might be going on and I was left completely in the dark.

"Argh." I cried out in frustration and hit my bed with my fist, "Laying here all day won't solve anything. I know he doesn't seem willing to tell me but...I can't stay like this. I just have to know." With that in mind, I jumped off my bed, quickly fixed my appearance and hurried out of my room.

The gang was all gathered in the lounge room watching TV. Everyone but Eisuke that was. He was nowhere to be seen. I guess he must be locked up in his bedroom.

I let out a sigh of disappointment but then I had a thought, 'Maybe they know what's up. It doesn't hurt to ask.' I marched up to the couches they sat on and it seemed like they finally noticed me.

"Oh, Elli. Morning." Baba said with a cheery smile.

"Want to watch TV with us?" Ota asked.

They were watching cartoons together. I was usually at school at this time so I could never join in. But I didn't have time to sit back and relax with them. I had more pressing matters.

"Sorry, I can't right now." I gently let him down. Ota looked disappointed but quickly shrugged it off.

It was Soryu who next spoke, "Is something bothering you?" He stared at me intently, "You seem anxious." It was like he saw right through me.

I bit my lip in hesitation but finally moved to speak, "Is something going on with Eisuke? He's acting...different." At my words everyone went quiet and their faces turned to one of shock.

'Huh? What is going on?!' I was even more anxious than before after seeing everyone's reaction. No one even moved to speak. They looked lost on what to say or if they should even say anything.

The silence was unbearable.

"Guys…?" I weakly called out and at my voice Soryu let out a sigh and directed a firm gaze on me.

"That is not for us to say. If you want to know more you will need to ask him yourself." And that was also Soryu told me before looking away as if trying to escape my look of disappointment.

'It is just as I feared…' Something really is going on and by their reactions it's something big. I could feel the tightness growing in my chest, I felt like I was being suffocated, crushed under the weight of my anxiety.

Seeing as I'd get no more out of them, I turned on my heel and left towards his room. Though nervous and dreading what he might say, I had to talk to Eisuke. Whatever was bothering him, I had to know. I didn't want to be left out. ...After all, I thought I was one of them now. It's not fair that I am the only one left out. It may sound selfish of me but I just cared about him that much.

"Right. I can do this." I whispered and took in a deep breath.

I stood inches away from Eisuke's door. My whole body was trembling but I couldn't back out now. I had to know the truth. Just what was troubling Eisuke? I would find that out now. ...I hoped.

Finally, I reached out my hand to knock on his door but just as I was about to touch it the door suddenly opened.

"Ah…!" I cried out in surprise. My eyes were wide as saucers. I did not expect Eisuke to suddenly open the door on me.

"What are you doing standing here? You sure are noisy. I wondered how long it would take you to knock but you were taking so long I came out to check for myself." Eisuke said in his usual teasing tone, smirking like always. It was in complete contrast to how I saw him yesterday. It was like none of it ever happened.

And yet, when I looked into his eyes I could see a hidden pain concealed beneath. Was he still trying to hide it from me? Why is he persistent on keeping it a secret from me…

"S-Sorry. I was just a little nervous. I didn't know if you were busy or didn't want to be disturbed." I quickly mouthed that off in my embarrassment, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"You really are stupid." Eisuke said and then suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What?!" I cried out in surprise but Eisuke didn't say anything more and pulled me into his room and closed the door behind us.

Eisuke made me sit down on his bed as he stood by his window and stared outside at nothing in particular.

'This is my first time in his room…' I was incredibly nervous being alone in Eisuke's bedroom. Just the two of us. Together.

My heart was racing a mile an hour. I cautiously looked around his room in my curiosity. His room was scattered with papers and different books. Those papers are probably filled with the songs he creates; it looks like he is very passionate about it and puts a lot of effort into them.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

Hearing his voice, my head automatically snapped back in his direction. He had been quiet for so long just staring out the window I wondered if he was ever going to talk at first.

Eisuke finally looked at me, I gasped a little when I saw the same gloomy expression I saw him wearing the night before was back. Whatever It was It must be really hard on him.

"I'm not even sure how to say this." Eisuke sighed heavily and rubbed his temple in frustration.

He bit his lip for a moment before speaking further, my eyes glued to him the whole time, "I...Have to go."

"Go? Go where?" I was utterly confused, my chest grew even tighter after hearing him say this. I felt terribly afraid. Where was he going?

Eisuke's eyes dropped to the floor, it looked hard for him to explain, "I am going back home. I don't know for how long. But my father has fallen seriously ill and with no one suitable at this time to manage the business I am needed to step in."

A sharp pain shot through my chest at that moment. I felt like my world was going dark. I couldn't believe it. Was Eisuke really leaving? What if...what if he is never able to come back and is forced to remain there? Would I never see him again? I couldn't bear it if that were to happen.

"No!" I suddenly screamed despite myself and jumped off the bed, "You can't go. I don't want you to go!" My voice was shaky as I begged him with all my might. But I already knew no matter how much I plead with him nothing would change.

Eisuke sighed as if he was expecting this. It was probably why he had such a hard time telling me in the first place.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." Eisuke looked deeply pained. He sounded defeated and as distraught as I did.

"But...but...what about the competition in two months?" Was he going to miss that too? That was going to be our big chance. We might finally realize our dreams there but was he going to throw all that away now? It was just so crushing…

"I know. I want to say I'll be here for it and that together we will win but…"

I knew from his expression he couldn't answer my question. He probably didn't even know where he would be at the time.

I could barely keep standing as my whole body trembled, I looked at him with a face wracked by grief, "Why...why is this happening. I thought this was my chance. I might finally find my sister…" I didn't even realize it as i was so distraught but my eyes had begun leaking and I couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"Elli…even if I can't be here, you can still win this." Eisuke said in what seemed like an attempt to cheer me up.

"How am I supposed to do that? I need you with me!" I suddenly shouted, surprising even myself, "Sorry…" I quickly apologized.

"I believe in you. Even without me I know you can carry us to victory. You can still achieve your dream." Eisuke's voice was strained, he looked at me with a bittersweet smile.

I looked up at him in displeasure, "You think too much of me. I can only sing as well as I do because I have you there with me. Without you I am nothing." And besides, what about his dream? I can't go off chasing my dreams if he is left behind. That's not fair… We are supposed to make others happy with the power of music as happy as it makes us. Finding my sister is only one part of that dream. I can't be happy if Eisuke isn't happy too and if my sister isn't here to be happy with me. I want us all to be happy. But maybe that's asking for too much…

"Believe what you will. But I know you can do it. I have seen your strength and all the challenges you have faced and overcome. Learn to believe in yourself just as I believe in you." Eisuke said, looking completely serious but his tone was also gentle and kind. It only made me cry more.

"Eisuke…" I was now a sobbing mess. He was really leaving. I didn't want to say goodbye. It was too painful…

"Elli… It's okay. I promise I will come back. We will see each other again." He said that but I couldn't tell if he truly meant those words or if they were just another attempt to make me feel better.

Either way, I would hold him to those words, "You better come back!" I said in raised tone and leapt at him, "I am going to miss you." I said, burying my face into his chest.

"Hey, you are going to get my shirt all messy." Eisuke said in a lighthearted tease. I heard a little sigh before he wrapped his arms around me; he really didn't mind at all that I was clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, Elli… I know this is hard on you but it's hard on me too. I don't want to be apart from the one I love…" Eisuke whispered to himself so I couldn't hear as he gently stroked my hair.

I could feel the strength in his grip, if was as if he was telling me he didn't want to let me go. This was going to be just as hard on him as it is on me. Neither of us wanted to be apart and yet by unfortunate circumstances we were being forcibly torn apart and there wasn't a thing we could do.


	34. Until We Meet Again

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"This evening."

"What?" I pulled back in surprise. I couldn't believe he would be going so soon. This warmth of his arms, his body, surrounding me would soon disappear.

"I wish I could stay longer with you but I already said I'd be back by the morning." Eisuke squeezes me gently. His touch almost felt...sad.

"Please continue to practice with the guys and do your best." He says in a gentle voice.

"I will… I will do my best." I nod, though my eyes are wet with tears.

I didn't know how I would survive without him. Eisuke was the one who encouraged me to sing even when I was hesitant and he was always by my side since then. But now...I would be alone. It won't be the same singing without him by my side.

"Here."

"What are these?" In my hands was a thick document that Eisuke handed me.

"Those are lyrics for you to sing. I wrote you those songs so you can sing them solo. I trust you will be able to perform them well." Eisuke gently smiled, tracing my cheek with his finger.

"Yes…!" I nod, "I will. I promise."

I held them close to my heart. Though I was filled with uncertainty I had to be strong and keep moving forward. I had to keep believing that Eisuke would come back and together we would win the competition. I had to keep believing or else I would lose all hope.

"Hah. I really don't want to go…I don't want to leave you."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No. You must be hearing things." Eisuke says and averts his gaze.

"Elli… Promise me you will never give up on your dreams." Eisuke says and at the same time falls back on his bed with me in his arms causing me to fall on his lap.

'Oh gosh we are so close…!' My heart was going to explode if this continued.

"Um, you mean finding my sister?"

"No. I trust you will find her but I'm talking about your real dream." Eisuke says, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oh. Um…" I could hardly think straight with him so close. My body felt like it was on fire. "My real dream?" I cocked my head in puzzlement.

Eisuke let out a little chuckle, "Your dream to make others happy through your singing." Eisuke's voice held a hint of mischief in it.

I flinched at his words and fell speechless for a moment before opening my mouth, "You know me too well. It all started because of my sister." I thought back to long ago when my sister use to perform in front of crowds of people and how happy they all looked. But also how happy I felt when I heard her sing… That's why I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I wanted to become famous and inspire the world with my voice.

"I can see you really adore your sister."

"Y-Yes. Very much." My voice came out a pitch too high all because Eisuke had leaned in closer to my face and his hot breath tickled my neck.

'I'm gonna die of embarrassment...This is the end.. ' I thought I'd stop breathing at any moment and pass out from heat stroke, that's how hot my body was.

"Eisuke?" I spoke his name in the softest of whispers.

"Mm?"

"Will you… Will you still keep in contact with me even while you are gone?" My voice was a little shaky and cracked multiple times as I asked. I was overcome with shyness.

"Ah." I jumped as Eisuke suddenly wrapped both arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Of course. I'll need to make sure you are behaving after all." His lips curled in a devious grin as he teased me.

"Hmph. I always behave." I puffed up my cheeks and looked away indignantly.

"Hahahaha!" Eisuke broke out into laughter at my reaction and I couldn't help but laughing along with him.

When the laughing stopped I turned my head to catch a glimpse of his face and caught the sorrow in his eyes. I caught my breath at seeing him look so forlorn.

"Eisuke…" I sadly muttered his name.

"I better go finish my preparations." Eisuke avoided looking at me as he let me off his lap and started to pack his bags.

My chest squeezed painfully seeing him so downhearted. I only wished there was something I could do but in my position I was powerless. Useless to Eisuke. He came from a powerful family abundant with money. A poor, lowly girl like me had no hope of helping him.

Time slowly passed after that. I remained by his side all day though we barely spoke a word. Every second that ticked over was another second closer to our goodbyes. If only time would stop and we could remain together forever. A pointless thought that was.

"You leaving already?"

"Yeah. Make sure you watch over Elli for me. Got it?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I will see to it she is well taken care of."

Soryu and the rest of the gang had come to see Eisuke off. His car was already packed for his journey back home.

My eyes shook as I watched him. I couldn't believe it was finally time. He would really be leaving now. It was too...cruel. Why did we have to be apart? Why?! I thought my life was finally improving for once only to be dealt with another blow.

"Elli."

'I don't want him to go…' My chest was heavy with anguish.

"Elli?"

'No… I must not cry...I promised myself I wouldn't cry…!'

Elli!"

"Ah! Sorry!" I was finally brought back to my senses from Eisuke shouting my name and shaking my shoulders.

Eisuke let out a small sad sigh at seeing my face, "You look like you are trying not to cry."

"...!" I jumped at his words and my eyes flew open; oh how right he was.

"It's time for me to go. Keep smiling for me. Okay?" Eisuke spoke with a gentle, kind smile on his face like he was trying to be strong for me.

However, I remained silent and just stared at his face, my lips quivering. I didn't know what to say, I probably really did look like that of someone close to tears.

'How am I meant to smile when you are leaving me? My reason for smiling…'

"Hey. Cheer up. I promise we will see each other again."

"Ah." Eisuke gently flicked my forehead in an attempt to lighten the mood. Though he was smiling I could sense he was crying inside. His eyes shook with a loneliness and uncertainty. Eisuke was doing his best to remain strong while I could not.

"Y-Yes…" I did my best to smile for him and nod my head.

Now that I was smiling Eisuke let out a small breath and flashed us all a smile before turning around. At that moment everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. Eisuke was really going to leave. This would be the last time I see him in person for awhile.

'And all I could say to him was…' A whole lot of nothing. I didn't even properly send him off.

Eisuke was nearly to his car when I called out to him, "Wait…!"

"Huh?" Eisuke stopped in his tracks and looked around and there I was running towards him. My feet moving of their own accord. My feet listened to my hearts desires and brought me to him one final time.

"Eisuke!" I leapt into his arms and immediately started to tear up, "I'm really going to miss you…!" I looked up at him with teary eyes almost sounding like I was begging him to stay.

"Elli…" Eisuke simply looked at my face, blinking a few times in surprise before his features softened and he hugged me tight.

"I will miss you too."

"Eisuke...Eisuke…" I cried out his name over and over again as tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, Elli. Didn't I tell you to behave? I'm not even gone yet and here you are causing trouble." Eisuke sighed and softly wiped my cheeks with his fingers but his voice was full of kindness and...love.

"I-I'm sorr-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as my lips were suddenly sealed by his own.

I was kissing...Eisuke? We were...kissing. I couldn't believe what was happening. The sudden sensation had me in overwhelming shock.

His lips were so soft. So gentle. All my worries left me as I focused on him. I didn't even try to escape. I relaxed into his kiss and sensing that I was not struggling against him Eisuke deepened the kiss. My mind went blank and I could hardly stand up under the intensity of his hungering kiss. This was only my second kiss, never had I been kissed like this before…!

I could hardly breath as he refused to let me go. I'm not sure how long he me under his spell but at some point he finally released my lips.

"Hah..haah…" I was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Eisuke too was breathing heavily but he wore a satisfied grin on his lips, "I didn't think you would come chasing me so soon." He chuckled and suddenly thrusted a white envelope in my hands.

"Read that when you are alone." He smirked, his expression giving away no hints as to what he was thinking or what was concealed in the envelope.

I just looked at him in a daze. My lips were still warm from his kiss, my body numb from the pleasure and my heart beating out of control.

"Heh. You sure make the cutest faces." Eisuke murmured before leaning in close, "Wait for me. I promise I will return." And then gave me one final peck on the lips before getting into his car.

"Eisuke…" I whispered his name as I traced over my lips with my finger, I could still feel the sensation of his lips upon them.

From in his car Eisuke waved to me and sadly I watched him go. I watched him drive away until I could see him nowhere.

Eisuke was now gone and I was alone. I may not have been truly alone as the guys were still with me but my heart was lonely and craving his touch. Indeed, I was more in love with that man than I thought. I kept pushing him away under the guise I needed to find my sister first but maybe that was just to fool my heart? Maybe I was really just...scared. Scared to fall in love.

I only hope I was not too late to realize my true feelings. I would regret it for the rest of my life If Eisuke never returns and I'm left alone with the realization of my feelings and my heart pining away for him.

"Yes, Eisuke. I promise I will wait for you. Forever." I softly smiled and held the envelope up to my chest. I wondered what this final parting gift to me would hold?


	35. Until We Meet Again- Eisuke's PoV

Eisuke's PoV

I held her tight in my arms. My dear Elli. I never wanted to let go. 'Dammit father. Why are you doing this to me?' Seeing the sorrowful look on her face pained me deeply.

"Please continue to practice with the guys and do your best." I say to her in a gentle tone. I just wanted Elli to be happy. To do her best and succeed. I wanted her to reach her dreams and most of all I wanted to keep that precious smile of hers on her face. I wanted to protect it.

That's what made leaving her all the harder. I felt like I was robbing her of the smile I adored so much. I still wasn't entirely sure of Elli's feelings towards me but I knew I was someone special to her. And for myself, I loved her with my whole heart. Having her so vulnerable and clingy right now makes me want to kiss her and hold her and soothe her pain.

I went to grab a thick document I had been preparing these past couple of days for when I would be away.

"Here." I handed them to Elli. Her eyes widened with surprise. Her face was adorable when she looked clueless.

"Those are lyrics for you to sing. I wrote you those songs so you can sing them solo. I trust you will be able to perform them well." A smile crept over my lips as I gently traced a finger down her cheek.

Though she looked hesitant, Elli looked happy to receive that document from me. It was unbelievably cute and made me want to kiss her even more. Those sweet cherry red lips of hers that look so inviting.

'I'm going to miss that smile of hers. Her voice. Her smell. Everything. I hope I can return soon.' I was in turmoil inside. I really did not want to leave her behind. If only I could take her with me.

"Hah. I really don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." I mutter and Elli cocks her head inquisitivly and questions me but I quickly turn away and act dumb.

I just hope even when I'm gone she won't stray from her goal and fall behind. I will do my best to be back for the competition. I will practice and prepare on my own but if she loses her will to do so that would be trouble.

"Elli...promise me you will never give up on your dreams." Unable to stay away from her any longer I reach out and grab her pulling her back on the bed with me and sit her on my lap.

I felt her body jump in response and I couldn't help but smiling though she couldn't see. Her whole body was heating up in my arms. I knew she probably looked very embarrassed right at this moment and her face is probably very red.

"Um, you mean finding my sister?" She says in a shaky voice probably from nerves.

I immediately shook my head and hold her a little closer, "No. I trust you will find her but I'm talking about your real dream."

Elli tensed up in my arm and seemed to have trouble speaking. I was amazed she didn't even realize what her real dream was. She was acting so clueless that I wanted to tease her.

I chuckle as I say, "I'm talking about your dream to make others happy through singing." My lips curl into a smirk and I lean in a little closer to better sense her reaction and Elli was indeed surprised by my words.

She went on to tell me how much she adored her sister and how she inspired her to want to make others smile. It's just like how I want her to keep smiling...

"I can tell you adore your sister." I lean in closer and whisper in her ear making her reply come out in the cutest squeak. I had to use all my willpower to stop myself from laughing aloud.

"Eisuke?" Elli suddenly spoke my name. Her tone taking on a sudden meekness and uncertainty.

"Mm?"

"Will you... Will you still keep in contact with me even while you are gone?" I was surprised to hear her ask me that and in such a shy and shaky voice.

My eyes widened for a moment in shock before wrapping both of my arms around her and placing my head on her shoulder, "Of course. I'll need to make sure you are behaving after all." I teased her while smirking.

Though that wasn't what I really wanted to say. ...I wasn't sure how to speak my true feelings. I wanted to hear her voice everyday to give me the strength to continue. To finish my task and return to her. But there was no way I could say that.

But Elli's reaction following my words was a pleasant surprise. The way she puffed out her cheeks only made me want to tease her more and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Though it only made the parting all that much harder.

I couldn't be sad now. I had to finish my preparations and I didn't want to show any weakness in front of her. I had to be strong for Elli because I knew she was struggling with this and If I showed my true feelings it would only burden her more.

My heart ached seeing the sadness in her eyes. It was like she was saying goodbye to her lover forever. It hurt to watch her look so deeply pained and knowing I'm the one causing this pain. I finished my preparations with her by my side but never speaking a word. I didn't know what I could say and anything I thought of just made it all the harder so I kept silent.

I grabbed a white envelope from my drawer before leaving my bedroom. I looked my room over one last time from my door. This was where I had spent the past several months. So much happened during this time. I never thought when I came here my life would change so drastically and my heart would be stolen by such a strong willed woman. I had much to be thankful for during my time here.

I tucked the white envelope in my jacket pocket before closing my door and heading to the car. The envelope was something I wanted to give Elli for a long time but never found the courage to do so. It was a love song of soughts that contained my feelings for her. It is written for a duet because it is meant for us to sing together. Though that would be far too embarrassing to actually do and I'm sure she would feel the same way. I just want her to read it and hope she understands what the letter means; I hope she realizes the letter contains my feelings of love. I want her to realize just how important she is to me. But I don't know when I will be able to give it to her... I need to know just how she feels about me... I want her to give me a clsar sign and no more mixed signals. It's so frustrating not being able to understand what she is telling me.

I headed outside and everyone had gathered to see me off. Elli stood a bit off to the side from the guys looking rather timid and forlorn.

I asked Soryu to take care of her as he was my most trusted friend even if I knew he held feelings towards Elli too. I trusted him to understand how I felt but I still couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. But I wanted to believe our friendship was stronger than the worry I felt.

I then turned to Elli. She looked to be lost deep in thought. Her expressions constantly changing as if she was at battle with herself.

"Elli?" I called out to her again and again but still she continued to be lost to this world as her inner battle continued.

Seeing no other way I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her as I called out her name and finally she snapped out of it. Elli's eyes went wide as saucers as she looked at me in shock and confusion.

"It's time for me to go. Keep smiling for me. Okay?" I did my best to force a smile though I so badly wanted to take her in my arms and soothe her and tell her it will be okay. But I fought that desire.

Elli, however, just looked at me with teary eyes and was unable to form any words. Her small, soft lips were quivering and her shoulders slightly shaking. She could cry at any moment and knowing that pained me greatly. My chest squeezed painfully and I found it hard to breath but I couldn't stop now.

"Hey cheer up. I promise we will see each other again." I lightly flicked her forehead while smiling. I was doing my best to stay strong for her and try bring a smile to her face.

"Y-Yes..." Elli did her best to smile for me but seeing how forced it was only made my chest squeeze painfully.

I let out a little sight before flashing her one last smile and turning around. Not wanting to cause her any more pain I decided I'd best be off and avoid dragging out this torturous farwell any longer than it needs be. Though I wish I could have heard her voice call my name one last time.. Spoken from her lips directly. It's just not the same over the phone.

But I knew that was a pointless wish and trudged along to the car with heavy steps.

But then... I heard her voice call out to me stopping me in my tracks. My heart instantly sped up at her call. The moment I turned around she had lept into my arms with a great force. I was quite surprised to see her right in front of me now but I welcomed her into my arms gently wrapping them around her.

Elli looked at me with her big, round, teary eyes that looked to be pleading with me. She was begging me to stay but that was one wish I couldn't grant. And yet she somehow fulfilled mine as she called out my name desperately over and over again as she sobbed in my arms.

"Oh, Elli. Didn't I tell you to behave?" I'm not even gone yet and here you are causing trouble." I sighed a little as I gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her soft, beautiful cheeks.

I didn't want to let her go. This was my last chance before I went to let her know how I really felt. If I didn't take this chance I just may regret it forever.

Before Elli even had a chance to respond I had sealed her lips with a kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet and yet so sad as the kiss was mixed with tears. I was worried Elli might object to my kiss but it was quite the opposite. She welcomed my kiss closing her eyes and allowing me to do as I please as she held my body for support. My tongue found its way into her mouth. We just simply stood there tasting one another as if time had ceased to exist and we were the only two alive. I didn't want to let her go or part from her lips but all good things must come to an end and so I pulled my lips away.

I couldn't help but smile a little in delight after that satisfying kiss and seeing the look on her face after such an intense kiss. It was adorable. The way her cheeks were flushed and her desperate breaths. It was all so adorable.

Now I knew just how she felt. I had finally been given the sign I so desperately wanted, "I didn't think you you would come chasing me so soon." I chuckled and pulled out the envelope from my chest and in one swift motion thrusted it into her hands.

"Read that when you are alone." I flashed her a smirk, though I was glad to finally have given it to her.

Elli still stood there speechless. Still reeling after the sweet kiss we just shared. My heart was still beating out of control from the pleasure and heat of the kiss. I could still taste her lips and feel the sensation of her lips on mine. I'd be sure to remember it while I'm gone.

"Heh. You sure make the cutest faces." I muttered as I admired her adorable expressions before leaning in close, "Wait for me. I promise I will return." I whispered and wanting to taste her lips one last time I gave her a small, sweet peck on the lips before heading to my car.

I had to keep that promise. I knew I had to come back to her. I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted to be with Elli and achieve our dreams together. I wanted to walk down this path with her by my side.

I got in my car, gently tracing my lips with my finger while smiling as I remembered the kiss we just shared. It would be something forever burned in my memory.


End file.
